Padres por conveniencia
by Alizce
Summary: Edward Cullen recibió la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que tenía dos hijos gemelos cuya existencia desconocía… Ahora debe buscar una niñera para que los cuide y... ¿para que se case con el?
1. Argumento

**__****Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva historia. Es una adaptación, y los personajes pertenecen a la respetada SM. Al final de la historia les digo quien es la autora original. Por ahora los dejo con el argumento. Envienme mensajitos para ver que tal les parece y si quieren que la continue.**

* * *

**_Argumento:_**

¿Se casaría con él por el bien de los niños?

Edward Cullen recibió la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que tenía dos hijos gemelos cuya existencia desconocía… y a los que ahora tenía que cuidar. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar tan repentina paternidad? Buscando una niñera…

A Bella Swan no le entusiasmaba la idea de vivir con Edward, pero no podía negarse a ayudar a aquellos pequeños. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una madre para los gemelos. Y Edward parecía tener otro papel para ella… el de esposa de conveniencia.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas, aqui nuevamente yo. Las dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Les recuerdo que esta historia es una adaptación y que los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Hola. Aquí llega el equipo de rescate —anunció Bella Swan, observando a los dos pequeños ocupantes de la habitación.

Sintió una punzada sentimental en el corazón. Los hijos de Edward Cullen eran unos gemelos preciosos, aunque uno de ellos estuviera gritando a pleno pulmón mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos, y el otro estuviera intentando volcar una butaca.

Parecía que Edward necesitaba realmente que le echaran una mano. Estaba inclinado sobre el niño de las patadas, intentando alejarlo de la butaca, y no oyó el saludo de Bella, lo que no era extraño dado el nivel de ruido. Bella rodeó una caja de cereales aplastada y sin terminar y una maceta despojada y se adentró en la estancia.

Mientras examinaba el desorden familiar, la inundó una sensación hogareña, pero seguida inmediatamente por un punzante dolor en el plexo solar, pues la sensación era falsa. Nunca había pertenecido a ningún sitio en su vida, ni siquiera a Mountain Gem. Aunque siempre se repetía a sí misma que eso no le importaba y que había superado su ridículo deseo de tener una familia.

Bella tenía un lema. «No desees lo que puedes tener». ¿Y quién querría formar una familia con una mujer cuyos padres no la habían querido y que además era estéril?

Se encogió de hombros. Los días en el orfanato quedaban muy lejos. Lo único bueno que había hecho su padre había sido meterla en un internado a los once años.

Ahora se ocupaba de cuidar niños. Un interminable torrente de pequeñuelos con los que divertirse mientras se movía de trabajo en trabajo. Podía sobrevivir siempre que no se involucrara demasiado sentimentalmente. Aparte de eso, era autosuficiente y se sentía orgullosa por ello. No necesitaba más de lo que ya tenía.

Tal vez su regreso a Mountain Gem aquel día la había afectado porque aquella visita era muy distinta a las otras. En el pasado, se había sentido como una intrusa en casa de Edward Cullen. La amiga chiflada de Alice Cullen. Tolerada a regañadientes por el hermano mayor de ésta. Pero tampoco le había costado mantener la distancia emocional.

Sin embargo, aquel día estaba allí por petición expresa de Edward. Para rescatarlo. Aquello inclinaba la balanza hacia el lado contrario. Por eso sus sentimientos habían aflorado a la superficie, después de haberlos enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Hola, Edward —dijo en voz alta—. He llamado, pero nadie me ha oído, así que me he tomado la libertad de entrar.

Incluso visto de espaldas, Edward tenía una presencia autoritaria. Alto, moreno, de hombros anchos, caderas esbeltas y piernas largas…

Bella se quedó repentinamente boquiabierta y parpadeó un par de veces. Aquél era Edward, por amor de Dios. Su antagonista por excelencia. El hombre que la sacaba de sus casillas siempre que se encontraban. Entonces, ¿a qué venía esa reacción hormonal? ¡Nunca le había sucedido antes!

Decidió que ya era suficiente. Respiró hondo y se esforzó por hablar en voz alta y clara.

—Veo que los pequeños Cullen pueden armar más alboroto que todas las guarderías de Sydney juntas.

Los niños se detuvieron en el acto, y Edward se dio la vuelta veloz como un rayo y le clavó la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos grises. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Una ola de pánico la invadió. Aquello no podía ser atracción, se dijo. Su cuerpo tan sólo se estaba preparando para la batalla…

—Hola, Edward. Apuesto a que te alegra verme aquí.

Edward no parecía alegrarse en absoluto de verla.

—Bella —la saludó con voz profunda, completamente rígido.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, se preguntó ella. ¿Acaso no recordaba que aquello había sido idea suya? A ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido dejarlo todo y presentarse en Sydney si él no hubiera dejado meridianamente claro que la necesitaba, aunque lo hubiera hecho a través de Alice.

Supuso que no podía esperar que Edward admitiera nunca que necesitaba ayuda. Después de todo, y por lo que ella sabía, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y, a juzgar por las apariencias, se trataba de ayudar a los niños, no a Edward. Cuando Alice telefoneó a Bella desde América, no sólo le dijo que Edward no se las estaba arreglando muy bien. También insinuó que parecía dispuesto a librarse de ellos.

Y aquello sí que preocupaba a Bella.

Mientras tanto, Edward la miraba con una expresión nada hospitalaria.

—Sí, la misma —dijo ella—. En carne y hueso —añadió alzando el mentón—. Dadas las circunstancias, esperaba recibir una cálida bienvenida.

Estaba allí para ocuparse de aquel caos. Tal vez hubiera sido una ilusa al creer que manifestaría su alivio al verla, pero al menos esperaba recibir una mínima cortesía.

—Me has pillado en mal momento —dijo Edward, pasándose una mano por sus oscuros y alborotados cabellos.

A Bella siempre le había gustado su pelo, aunque eso no significaba nada. Tenía buen gusto por las cosas bonitas, nada más. No se le podía tener en cuenta que encontrara atractivo a Edward.

—Supongo que hoy has tenido muchos momentos malos —tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la algarabía. Señaló la mancha verde de la camisa de Edward y reprimió el impulso de sonreír—. ¿Un almuerzo difícil?

—Tengo un ligero problema con la comida, sí —respondió él entornando la mirada—. Si has venido a ver a Alice, no has escogido el mejor momento. No está aquí.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella con expresión pensativa. ¿Por qué fingía Edward que no la esperaba?

—Como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para recibir a nadie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. Si estaba allí era por deseo de Alice, o incluso de Edward. Todos sabían que Alice estaba bloqueada por la nieve en Montana y que no era nada probable que regresara pronto a Oz. Y aun así, Edward se comportaba como si no hubiera sabido que Bella iba a ir. Un mal presentimiento la invadió—. ¿Alice no te dijo que la niñera era yo?

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció aún más.

—¿Alice y tú habéis planeado que seas la niñera de mis hijos?

¡Maldito arrogante! Bella parpadeó varias veces mientras la furia crecía en su interior.

—Únicamente he respondido a una petición de ayuda —respondió muy lentamente—. Es algo muy distinto, Edward.

¿Cómo se le ocurría insinuar que aquello era una estratagema? Si por ella fuese, lo dejaría en paz con su orgullo y sus problemas. Pero sus hijos merecían algo mejor que eso… Merecían una atención especial, y ésa era la especialidad de Bella.

Cualquier tonto podría ver que estaban nerviosos y asustados. Ella podía arreglarlo, por muy estrecho de miras que fuera el padre. Y aunque el padre fuera Edward Cullen.

—Fuiste tú quien suplicó la ayuda —añadió.

—En primer lugar, yo nunca suplico nada —espetó él—. Y nunca se me ocurriría suplicarte ayuda a ti.

Ella ya se esperaba una respuesta así. Se llenó los pulmones de aire y se preparó para contraatacar.

—No fue ésa la impresión que me dio Alice. Me dijo que…

—Me da igual lo que dijera —la cortó él, irritado—. Voy a matarla.

—Lo que tú digas —repuso ella. Bella ya no tenía trece años, ni quince ni dieciocho, y sí, durante toda su adolescencia había discutido con Edward por todo. Sobre política, economía, el tinte del pelo y sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Edward era trece años mayor que ella. Durante un tiempo, eso le había dado ventaja, pero ella había aprendido finalmente a mantenerse firme y no amedrentarse. Ahora era una mujer adulta de veintidós años. Una niñera profesional que no iba a dejarse intimidar.

Además, le encantaba aquella granja que había pertenecido a la familia Cullen durante generaciones, y que estaba rodeada de hermosas montañas y rebaños de ovejas.

Pero se negaba a reconocer, incluso a sí misma, que necesitaba visitar aquel lugar de vez en cuando y empaparse de una falsa sensación de pertenencia.

—¿Cómo va el negocio de las piedras preciosas? —preguntó en tono mordaz—. ¿Has ganado muchos millones últimamente?

Edward había cerrado un trato recientemente con la Denali Corporation para vender por toda Australia las joyas exclusivas de los Cullen. Bella lo sabía porque Alice le había dicho lo contento que estaba Edward con la operación.

Alice también le había dicho que Edward había salido con la hija de Denali, Tanya, un par de veces en los últimos meses, y Bella se preguntaba si Edward mezclaría a menudo el placer con los negocios. Aunque, ¿por qué debía importarle a ella cuántas mujeres hubieran pasado por la vida de Edward?

—Prepararé una videoconferencia con mi equipo y ellos te darán un informe —respondió él, en un tono igualmente mordaz—. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar del negocio, ya que tengo que trabajar desde casa. ¿Qué sucursales te interesan más? ¿En Grecia? ¿Francia?

Hablaba como si cuidar de sus hijos de cuatro años fuera una auténtica faena… algo que hubiera aceptado hacer en contra de su voluntad.

Y si ése era el caso, entonces era de vital importancia que hubiera alguien allí para poner a los críos en su sitio.

—La verdad, Edward, es que tu negocio no me interesa lo más mínimo.

—¿Intentas provocarme, Bella? —preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica—. Porque si es así, tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

—No era mi intención ofenderte —le aseguró ella, mirándolo fijamente—. Sólo estaba expresando mi opinión.

—En tu caso, siempre ha sido una costumbre peligrosa.

A Bella no la afectó el comentario. Por un lado, estaba acostumbrada a las pullas de Edward; y por otro, era obvio que él estaba evitando la cuestión principal.

—En la vida hay otros compromisos más importantes que ganar dinero —dijo ella con una mueca—. Realmente parece que necesitas ayuda —añadió, mirando a los niños. De ningún modo iba a dejarlos a cargo de Edward—. Y bastante, diría yo. No importa lo que Alice nos haga creer a los dos. Y creo que nos ha engañado a ambos, no sólo a ti.

Movió la mano hacia él, decidida a tomar las riendas de la conversación. No iba a permitir que siguiera criticándola sin sentido. Ella ya sabía que era distinta, la clase de mujer que rompía los moldes y que asustaba a la mayoría de las personas.

—Parece que llevas varios días sin dormir… Tienes el pelo alborotado, una barba incipiente y la ropa manchada de comida.

Aun así, seguía siendo guapísimo. Entonces, ¿por qué necesitaba criticarlo sin piedad? Aquella mezcla de emociones hacia Edward bastaba para volverla loca. Al menos, no era él la razón por la que ella se sintiera en casa en aquel lugar.

El emplazamiento de Mountain Gem, rodeado de gomeros y matorrales, y aquella sensación de estabilidad que se respiraba en el interior de la vieja granja, eso era lo que la atraía irresistiblemente… y lo que podría atraparla, si no se andaba con cuidado.

—Ni siquiera yo llegué a tener un aspecto tan lamentable cuando cuidaba de mis niños. Lo quieras admitir o no, ahora mismo me necesitas.

Oh, qué bien se sintió al decirlo. Y qué difícil le resultaría a Edward corroborarlo.

—Lo que yo necesito es una niñera madura y competente —masculló él entre dientes—. Alguien que pueda ayudarme a que mis hijos se acostumbren a vivir aquí. Tienen que adaptarse a este lugar, y pronto.

—Eso no podrás conseguirlo tú solo, y lo sabes —respondió ella—. Y para tu información, soy una niñera competente. Deberías ver mis referencias. He trabajado en muchas guarderías, y en todas ellas…

—Reconozco haber perdido a tres niñeras seguidas —la interrumpió él como si no la escuchara—. Los niños son difíciles, y ninguna de ellas tenía mucha experiencia. Sinceramente, no creo que durases más que las otras.

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

En vez de responder enseguida, Edward se miró la camisa manchada con una mueca de disgusto, se la quitó y se la enrolló en un puño. Entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una mirada fría e inflexible.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Y ahora que lo hemos dejado claro, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Dio un paso adelante, con la intención de sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible. Su descaro dejó a Bella sin habla, así como la vista de su piel desnuda.

—No vas a echarme de aquí —declaró con la toda la firmeza que pudo—. No pienso irme.

Le puso una mano en el pecho con la intención de detener su avance. La carne dura y masculina se encontró con la punta de sus dedos y con la palma de la mano.

Craso error. Retiró la mano rápidamente, desconcertada y horrorizada porque su cuerpo considerara a aquel hombre como digno de su interés femenino.

No tenía sentido negarlo. Se sentía atraída por Edward.

La prueba estaba en el cosquilleo de sus dedos. Estaba en territorio desconocido y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar.

Decidió ignorar la sensación con la esperanza de que se esfumara. Debía de tratarse de alguna anomalía hormonal. Si no le prestaba atención, seguro que acabaría desapareciendo para siempre.

—Voy a quedarme, Edward, y voy a ayudarte con tus hijos —dijo. Si se concentraba en el propósito de su visita, todo iría bien. Irguió los hombros y lo rodeó—. He trabajado en Sydney Platypus Daycare —hasta que la echaron por no callarse nunca su opinión—. Créeme, dos niños chillones de cuatro años no me asustan en absoluto, ni tampoco su padre. Querías una niñera veterana, y eso es lo que tienes.

—Lo que tengo son más problemas de los que necesito —murmuró Edward.

—No me digas que el famoso Edward Cullen no puede tratar con dos niños pequeños y una niñera…

Edward apretó los labios con fuerza, y Bella pensó que se lo tenía merecido. Al fin y al cabo, él se lo había buscado.

Además, a ella no le estaba resultando fácil encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Cuando Alice le dijo que Edward necesitaba ayuda, estaba sin blanca, y había dejado su minúscula habitación alquilada de Sydney para ir allí. No era el mejor momento para intentar buscar en otra parte.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo, alzando deliberadamente la voz, pero sin mirar a los niños—. ¿Te importa si voy a la cocina y me preparo un sándwich enorme con algo que chorree por los costados y se derrame al suelo, Edward?

La pregunta causó un desconcierto absoluto en Edward y un repentino interés en los dos niños. Bella se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta de la nevera.

Por dentro se quedó horrorizada al ver la cocina larga y rectangular. Edward se enorgullecía de mantenerla inmaculada, pero en aquel momento podía rivalizar con un vertedero desde el suelo al techo.

Se esforzó por rebuscar en el contenido de la nevera cualquier cosa comestible y dejarlo todo en la encimera, después de haber retirado los platos sucios. Mientras, se deshacía en alabanzas sobre el sándwich tan apetitoso que iba a zamparse.

—Puede que incluso eructe como un cerdo —añadió, meneando maliciosamente las cejas.

Los hijos de Edward entraron en la cocina sin hacer ruido, hombro con hombro, mirando con ojos muy abiertos el gigantesco sándwich que Bella preparaba con hábiles manos.

Esperaba que Edward tuviera más suministros en los armarios de los que había en la nevera, pero de momento se concentró en su sándwich y en alimentar a los dos pequeños, para que éstos cedieran finalmente al cansancio y cayeran dormidos.

Los dos estaban muy pálidos y con expresión de agotamiento en los ojos color avellana heredados de su difunta madre. Pobrecitos.

—Mmm… Hacía años que no me tomaba un sándwich gigante —lo cortó en cuatro enormes trozos y aplastó uno de ellos para metérselo en la boca. No estaba del todo mal, teniendo en cuenta la pobreza de sus ingredientes, pero Bella fingió que estaba delicioso—. Sólo necesita un poco de leche.

Sólo había media botella en la nevera. Bella se sirvió una taza de plástico, que estaba milagrosamente limpia e intacta en el armario, y se la bebió de un trago.

—Magnífico. Mi estómago empieza a sentirse mejor —dijo, frotándoselo—. Pero vosotros no podéis comeros un sándwich gigante como éste. Sólo la gente valiente puede hacerlo, y la que lo acompaña de leche como manda la tradición.

Miró a Edward y casi soltó una carcajada al ver la indignación reflejada en su rostro. ¿Acaso no se imaginaba lo que ella estaba haciendo?

Debía de estar tan desconcertado que se había quedado sin habla.

—Gracias por la comida, Edward. Espero que no te haya importado que me haya servido yo misma —le dijo, sonriéndole bajo un bigote de leche.

En silencio le pidió que no explotara. Los niños estaban a punto de capitular. Podía percibirlo. Pero si Edward seguía en sus trece, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría ocurrir.

También deseó que se pusiera una camisa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cómodo desnudo de cintura para arriba delante de otras personas?

Se metió otro pedazo de sándwich en la boca y puso otra mueca de deleite mientras bebía más leche, ante la atenta mirada de los niños.

En cualquier momento, bajarían la guardia y entonces ella podría atenderlos.

Y en cualquier momento, ella superaría el deseo de pasar las manos por el pecho desnudo de Edward. El hambre era fácil de tratar. Pero ese otro tipo de deseo era mucho más problemático.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hola, les dejare tambien el segundo capitulo por el momento. Espero les este gustando esta historia tanto como a mi. Este capitulo esta dedicado a Jess(Guest) y a Kelia Cullen, por ser las primeras en escribirme un review y agregarme a sus favoritos. Espero sus opiniones._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

—¿Crees que podríamos tener en cuenta a mis hijos en algún momento? —preguntó Edward, mirando furioso a la intrusa que había en su cocina y al mismo tiempo maravillándose de que pudiera desearla tanto. Su deseo de estrangularla era tan fuerte como había sido antes su deseo de besarla. Lo primero era normal, pero lo segundo no.

Se trataba de Bella, por amor de Dios. La mejor amiga de su indómita hermana. Normalmente, sólo de verla le rechinaban los dientes, como en aquel instante.

Una melena salvaje y de aspecto áspero, con tonalidades que iban desde el rubio hasta el castaño oscuro, le coronaba la cabeza como una rebelde pelambrera. En el centro de aquel desaguisado de peluquería, descansaba una franja rosada con un par de ojos negros, que parecían transformarse en dos pares cada vez que Bella se movía.

Tenía un rostro élfico, con una barbilla puntiaguda que siempre parecía estar desafiándolo y unas mejillas magras que en aquel momento estaban dilatadas por el sándwich.

—Los estamos teniendo en cuenta —respondió ella con la boca llena.

—Según como lo veo yo, no —replicó él, fijándose en su extravagante vestuario. Sus pantalones de peto eran de un rosa tan brillante que hacía daño mirarlos, y la camiseta verde que llevaba debajo desentonaba de forma aberrante. ¿Cómo podía una mujer así ayudar a sus hijos?

Anthony y Mathew seguían observándola, hambrientos, mientras ella comía tranquilamente como si se sintiera en su propia casa.

—Cálmate, Edward —dijo ella, disponiéndose a tomar otro enorme bocado.

¿Y decía que estaba allí para ayudar? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era ésa?

—Necesito una niñera competente las veinticuatro horas del día —la informó, en un tono que podría haber hecho aparecer carámbanos en pleno desierto—. No una criatura fantasmagórica sin nada más que compartir que un sándwich gigante que seguramente les provoque una indigestión a mis hijos.

Y una indigestión era lo último que él necesitaba. No estaba hecho para ser padre. Sólo había que mirar el fracaso que había cosechado al intentar educar a Alice tras la muerte de sus padres. Tras unas pocas semanas intentando involucrarse en la vida de su hermana de doce años, ésta le había suplicado que volviera a trabajar. Y con Tony y Matt no le había ido mucho mejor.

Podía ser genial haciendo dinero, pero era un completo fracaso en lo referente a la familia. Cuanto antes dejara a sus hijos en buenas manos y volviera a su vida normal, mejor sería para todos.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era librarse de aquella máquina comedora llamada Bella. Una punzada de culpa lo traspasó momentáneamente. Tal vez estuviese comiendo porque tenía hambre. Ciertamente, estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vio, seis meses atrás. ¿Acaso no andaba bien de dinero?

La simple idea lo puso otra vez furioso. ¿Para eso se había asegurado él en el pasado de que no tuviera problemas económicos? ¿Para que ahora ella le arrojara sus esfuerzos a la cara de modo tan vehemente?

Era la amiga de Alice, y él tenía dinero de sobra. Pero Bella siempre sería Bella: cabezota, arisca y reacia a escuchar hasta la idea más sensata… como la de aceptar un préstamo permanente de Edward para pagarse una casa y una preparación. En vez de eso, había estado pasando de un trabajo a otro, a cada cual peor pagado, según fuera su estado de ánimo.

—¿En qué estaba pensando Alice para animarte a venir?

¿Y por qué estaba él permitiendo que siguiera esa farsa?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Estaba pensando con la cabeza, algo de lo que tú pareces incapaz en estos momentos —dijo ella, lamiéndose la leche de los labios.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Enseguida reconoció la sensación. Simplemente, no entendía por qué le estaba ocurriendo a él. Era Bella. Su cruz particular. No la encontraba deseable. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

Mentira, mentira, mentira, le repetía su libido.

—Yo como sándwiches enormes.

—Yo también.

Tony y Matt avanzaron hacia Bella, con los puños en las caderas y expresión desafiante.

Desde que llegaron una semana antes, no habían parado de dar guerra, llorar desconsoladamente, tener berrinches y destrozar la casa. Edward se preguntó cómo sería la siguiente explosión y cuántos segundos de paz quedarían hasta entonces.

Bella había conseguido que sus hijos hablaran, pero sus métodos no eran nada ortodoxos e irremediablemente conducirían a más problemas. Lo mejor sería echarla sin perder más tiempo.

La fulminó con la mirada e hizo un gesto hacia el salón.

—Si has acabado de destrozar mi cocina, tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no —respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila, pero echando fuego por sus ojos cafés—. No se puede dejar un sándwich tan grande como éste sin vigilancia. Podría saltar del plato y echar a correr.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo? —le espetó él, cansado de tantas tonterías.

Pero a los niños pareció gustarles la idea de un sándwich saltarín. Empezaron con una risita tonta, y a los pocos segundos estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

Edward sintió un tirón en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Sus hijos dependían por completo de él. ¿Cómo podría educarlos o, más bien, encontrar a alguien que los educara? ¿Alguien que compensara su torpeza como padre y que les permitiera encontrar las alegrías de la vida?

—Yo me lo comeré —dijo Tony.

—Y yo —añadió Matt.

—Nos comeremos el sándwich gigante.

—Y nos beberemos la leche.

Bella titubeó unos instantes, pero les ofreció compartirlo con un brillo en la mirada que revelaba una profunda satisfacción.

Momentos después, los niños habían comido y bebido y Bella estaba metiendo los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, mientras Edward la contemplaba estupefacto.

Bella sólo llevaba allí unos minutos y había conseguido que los niños comieran literalmente de su mano. Y no sólo eso; nada más comer, los pequeños empezaban a dar muestras de cansancio, lo que Bella aprovechó enseguida.

—Trae unos pijamas limpios, Edward —le ordenó. Se puso a un niño en cada cadera, como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria, y se los llevó.

Cuando Edward volvió junto a ella, con dos pares de pijamas, ella les había lavado la cara y los dientes y los había desnudado. Los niños se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en sus respectivas camas.

—Estaré en la habitación de al lado, por si alguno de vosotros tiene miedo o decide que su cama es demasiado incómoda —dijo Bella. Les dio un beso a cada uno y retrocedió hacia la puerta—. Mi cama es la más cómoda y segura de la casa, y lo sé porque he dormido en ella muchas veces. Buenas noches —se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, rozando a Edward de paso. A él se le tensó el cuerpo al instante.

—Estarán llorando antes de que te des cuenta —dijo en el pasillo, esperando los inminentes gritos de miedo y enfado.

Pero no se oyó nada, y eso lo dejó debatiéndose entre el deseo por Bella y el deseo por echarla de su casa.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo esta noche —masculló. Ya tenía demasiados problemas como para encima desear a la mejor amiga de su hermana—. Y ahora que se han dormido, tampoco puedo llevarte de vuelta a la ciudad. Jacob, mi nuevo jardinero, tiene esta noche libre, así que no puedo pedirle que lo haga. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para irte.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Todavía —respondió ella, entrando en la habitación que siempre había utilizado cuando iba de visita—. Sé que tu orgullo te lo impide ahora mismo —añadió—. Vete a dormir. Tal vez mañana puedas aceptar que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado esta semana.

—No vas a quedarte —dijo él, pero sus contundentes palabras fueron inútiles, pues ella ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Irritado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, Edward se quedó contemplando la puerta en silencio. ¿Quién demonios se creía Bella que era?

Fue más el ruido de una astilla al romperse que un crujido. Bella miró por encima del hombro y vio lo que había hecho.

—Oh, vaya. Ahora sí que estoy en apuros —murmuró. Tenía la mano en el tirador de la puerta del todoterreno de Edward, dispuesta a bajarse, antes de recordar lo que había olvidado. No estaba sola.

Sus dos pequeñas cargas no dudaron en recordárselo alegremente desde el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —gritaba Matt, cada vez más alto—. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

—Te has chocado —dijo Tony, que había conseguido darse la vuelta en su asiento para observar la celosía destrozada del porche—. Edward se pondrá furioso, furioso, furioso…

—No digas «tonta» tantas veces, Matt —lo corrigió Bella automáticamente—. Esas palabras sólo puede decirlas la gente grande. Y, Tony, Edward es vuestro padre, como ya os he explicado varias veces hoy. Tienes que llamarlo «papá», no «Edward», y no sabes si se pondrá furioso porque aún no ha visto nada.

Bella sí sabía que se pondría furioso, pero ésa no era la cuestión. Aquel día lo había estado haciendo todo bastante bien. Había levantado a los niños, los había vestido y los había sacado de casa mientras Edward seguía durmiendo, como una muestra de total consideración hacia él.

Se había obligado a conducir el enorme todoterreno hasta el pueblo más cercano, a pesar de los nervios que le provocaba sentarse al volante de un vehículo tan grande. Con el poco dinero que le quedaba, había pagado el desayuno de los niños y unas cuantas cosas de primera necesidad. Todo lo había hecho por ayudar, aunque dudaba de que Edward lo viera así ahora.

No quería admitir que había querido ganarse la aprobación de Edward por sus esfuerzos extras. ¿Qué sentido tendría esperar su agradecimiento?

Pisó con frustración el pedal del freno. Aquello era culpa de Edward, por haberse quedado sin comida. No había cereales, ni leche, ni pan, ni fruta… ¿Qué pensaba comer?

Se negó a reconocer otros sentimientos, como miedo, culpa o ansiedad. Todo eso pertenecía al pasado, a una adolescente insegura que nunca se sentía cómoda con nadie, ni siquiera consigo misma, y menos allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

—La amistad de Alice lo merece —murmuró. Pero mientras tanto sólo podía hacer una cosa: ir en busca de Edward antes de que él saliera—. Tony, Matt, esperad aquí hasta que yo os saque —les dijo con su expresión más severa—. No os mováis, ¿entendido?

Salió del vehículo y aspiró profundamente el fresco aire de la mañana. Un hombre joven estaba trabajando en uno de los cobertizos, pero no parecía haberla visto. ¿Sería Jacob, el nuevo jardinero? Al menos no había presenciado el resultado de su exceso de confianza.

¿En qué había estado pensando al intentar dar marcha atrás con el coche hasta los escalones? Ni siquiera había podido ver por encima de los reposacabezas.

—En fin, vamos allá —se murmuró a sí misma.

Nada más empezar a caminar hacia la casa, salió Edward. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los pelos de punta y llevaba unos vaqueros, botas y una camiseta negra. Parecía recién levantado de la cama, y Bella intentó sofocar el revuelo de sus hormonas.

—¿Cómo es que no me sorprende ver mi coche empotrado contra el porche, que ahora está hecho pedazos? —la pregunta de Edward rasgó el aire que los separaba—. Oh, claro… No me sorprende porque tú estás aquí —miró a sus hijos, que seguían sonriendo en sus asientos—. Sabía que eras una mala influencia y no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas para tener la prueba. Supongo que no te importará decirme en qué estabas pensando.

—Sabía que reaccionarías así. Qué predecible resultas a veces —dijo ella con desdén.

—Lo que es predecible es que te montes en mi coche y hagas destrozos como éste —replicó él, señalando el todoterreno y los restos de la celosía—. Mira lo que has hecho. Sabes que no eres buena conductora. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

—Si soy una mala conductora, y eso lo dices tú, no yo, puedes responsabilizarte a ti mismo. Fuiste tú quien intentó enseñarme y quien demostró no ser lo bastante hombre como para hacerlo bien. Y si he usado tu coche, ha sido para ayudarte —añadió. ¿Por qué Edward no podía ver que sólo había sido un accidente?

—No veo en qué me puede ayudar que destroces mi coche —dijo él con sarcasmo—. Y, para tu información, arriesgué mi vida para que tú aprendieras a conducir. Y éste es el agradecimiento que recibo a cambio, por lo que veo.

—Había ido a comprar comida.

—¿Y eso es culpa mía? Anoche saqueaste la cocina para tu cena.

—No lo hice —respondió ella con impaciencia.

Edward la recorrió con la mirada, desde los vaqueros azules y las botas hasta la estrafalaria camiseta naranja.

—Estas desnuda bajo esa ropa.

—Y tú has perdido la cabeza, como siempre —espetó ella, pero se detuvo y parpadeó con asombro. No se esperaba oír una cosa así de él.

De repente, la reacción del día anterior volvió con toda su fuerza. Maldijo a Edward por recordársela e intentó no pensar en lo que había dicho, pero no lo consiguió.

—Si pierdo la cabeza —dijo él lentamente—, es porque me sacas de mis casillas cada vez que nos gritamos.

De acuerdo. Tal vez aquello pusiera las cosas en su justa perspectiva. Si ella podía controlar sus hormonas, todo debería ir bien. Más o menos.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía ver cómo se le oscurecían los ojos al mirarla. Aguantó la respiración e intentó refugiarse en la indignación.

«¡No quiero besarlo!».

—Te pagaré los daños del coche y del porche, Edward —ofreció, como si aquello le pasara todos los días y la cercanía de Edward no la afectara en absoluto.

—No te molestes. Lo arreglaré yo mismo —dijo él, apoyando las manos en las caderas—. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste ayer hasta aquí?

—Haciendo autostop, naturalmente.

—Eso es muy peligroso.

—No lo es cuando conoces lo bastante al conductor para fiarte de él o de ella. Y no intentes cambiar de tema. Te pagaré los daños del coche y del porche. A diferencia de algunas personas que podría nombrar, yo asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos.

—¿Te refieres a los padres novatos?

El tono de Edward le advertía que se retirara, pero en vez de eso, Bella asintió y le mantuvo la mirada.

—Sí, exacto. Me pregunto lo que pensará tu última amiguita de tus dos nuevos inquilinos.

—Eso no es… —se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Otra vez me estás criticando?

—Está más que justificado —dijo ella, golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho. Había deseado increparlo desde que Alice le dijo que Edward había descubierto repentinamente que era padre—. Nunca has demostrado ser un tipo que se comprometa. Una novia tras otra, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera recibir más de ti que una aventura sexual y una rápida despedida. No me extraña que no te dijeran que habías sido padre, aunque me sorprende que ni siquiera te preocuparas por eso —volvió a golpearlo con el dedo—. ¿Quieres a tus hijos, Edward? Porque no lo parece.

Nada más soltarlo todo, se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos y deseó tragarse sus palabras. El rostro de Edward perdió lentamente toda expresión, hasta que sólo fue una máscara impenetrable.

—Creo que es hora de acabar con esto —dijo con voz gélida, y la agarró de un brazo—. Antes de que pierda la paciencia. Y en cuanto a mi vida sexual, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Se supone que debo tener miedo? —preguntó ella, fingiendo todo el valor que pudo.

—Eso sería una buena idea —repuso él.

—Pues no tengo miedo. Nada en absoluto —tiró del brazo y él la soltó, pero ella no podía dejar las cosas así—. ¿Niegas que estés intentado endosarles tus hijos a una niñera para poder despreocuparte de ellos? No puedes esconderte en tu trabajo, como siempre has hecho, y fingir que no existe nada más, ¿verdad?

Él guardó silencio durante un momento. Cuando habló, sus palabras eran frías, y su mirada, dura e inflexible.

—Tomaré las decisiones que considere más oportunas para mis hijos, Bella. No es algo de lo que tenga que justificarme ante ti.

Aunque aún parecía enfadado, Bella tuvo la impresión de que se sentía dolido. Un repentino arrepentimiento la inundó.

—Edward… —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

El la ignoró y retrocedió, mientras apuntaba a la parte trasera del coche.

—Mis hijos se están poniendo nerviosos. Quizá deberías sacarlos del coche, si has acabado con esta «discusión».

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy adentro a llamar por teléfono para buscar a una nueva niñera. ¿Algo más?

El dardo se clavó en la diana, aunque Bella hizo lo posible por no mostrarlo. Era absurdo querer quedarse allí, porque lo único que podía ocurrir era que se sentiría demasiado unida a los hijos de Edward y que entonces se sentiría fatal al tener que abandonarlos.

Pero, por mucho que intentara controlarlo, su instinto maternal le jugaba a veces malas pasadas. Era el síndrome del útero vacío, pensó tristemente.

Y también se negaba a admitir que tal vez no quisiera dejar a Edward.

—Haz lo que estimes más conveniente, Edward —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único que me preocupa es que tus hijos estén en buenas manos. Y eso es algo que yo puedo hacer con total seguridad —añadió con voz afilada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no tienes nada que decir en este asunto?

Era cierto, admitió ella en silencio. No eran sus hijos ni tenía ninguna influencia sobre ellos, a pesar de que ya ocupaban un hueco en su corazón.

Y tampoco podía sentir ningún vínculo con Edward, ni siquiera atracción física.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras —replicó ella, manteniéndole la mirada—. No cambiará ni un ápice mi postura.

—¿No? Ya lo veremos —dijo él, y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hola, bueno hoy es un nuevo dia. Este capitulo esta dedicado a maferpatts, Volvoreta, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Mapi Hale, karly98. Muchas gracias chiks por sus comentarios, reviews y favoritos. No siendo más los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de esta adaptación._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Estupendo. Que Edward traiga a su nueva niñera y a mí me eche de aquí. Como si eso me importara… —farfulló Bella mientras dejaba la toalla mojada en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se puso el camisón y salió del cuarto de baño.

Edward había estado fuera todo el día. Después del enfrentamiento se había encerrado en su estudio, para salir un rato después y marcharse sin apenas despedirse.

Aún no había regresado, y la irritación de Bella crecía por momentos.

Se pasó por la habitación de los niños y asintió con satisfacción cuando vio que seguían dormidos. Volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón y suspiró. Aquellos niños habían sido un regalo para ella por un tiempo muy corto.

—Lo superaré —se dijo, pero no se sentía particularmente resignada. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en lo que había pasado, más enfadada se sentía—. Ese hombre no me quiere aquí —murmuró, alejándose del dormitorio de los niños—. No confía en mí para cuidar a sus hijos, y sin embargo me deja sola con ellos todo el día y ni siquiera me dice adonde va.

Era culpa de Edward que ella estuviese luchando para que no le importaran los críos. Se fue a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té antes de irse a la cama. Aquél sería sin duda su último día como niñera en esa casa.

Una luz brillaba en la cocina. Edward estaba sentado a la mesa, engullendo la cena que ella le había dejado mientras hojeaba unos documentos. Debía de haber entrado mientras ella se estaba duchando.

—¿Dónde está la nueva niñera? Creía que la traerías contigo —dijo Bella desde la puerta. Hacía frío en la cocina, y las ventanas sólo mostraban la oscuridad exterior.

Pero Edward no parecía tan frío. Al contrario. En su expresión se reflejaban el cansancio y el calor. Lo segundo puso a Bella en alerta. No era el momento para pensar en ello, se dijo con irritación.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que Edward también estaba afectado, lo cual hacía aún más difícil alejarse de él. La maravillaba que Edward pudiera desearla, incluso en el más básico de los niveles. Las cosas habían cambiado. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que nada volvería a ser como antes.

¿Y eso dónde la dejaba a ella? No tenía el menor interés en convertirse en otra de las aventuras pasajeras de Edward. Por suerte, podía controlar sus reacciones ante él. Si conseguía guardar las distancias, no correría ningún peligro.

—Gracias por dejarme comida —dijo él, mirando el plato y luego a ella—. No esperaba que te tomases tantas molestias.

—Lo creas o no, puedo organizarme muy bien —respondió ella, más relajada—. No me ha resultado muy duro cocinar para cuatro en vez de para tres, ni siquiera con tan pocos recursos entre los que elegir —entró en la cocina y entonces vio las bolsas de la compra. Por lo visto Edward había sacado tiempo en su larga ausencia para hacer acopio de provisiones.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Has contratado a una nueva niñera?

Él apartó el plato y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Ella obedeció a regañadientes. A nadie le gustaba que lo despidieran, y eso era lo que Edward estaba a punto de hacer.

Visto de cerca, parecía incluso más cansado, y Bella admitió que su presencia allí no lo había ayudado como ella creía. Y aunque seguía convencida de que podría ayudarlo con sus hijos, eso no iba a suceder.

Decidió que debía retirarse por propia iniciativa antes de que Edward la echara. Dada su mutua tendencia a querer matarse el uno al otro cuando estaban frente a frente, no era extraño que Edward no la quisiera allí.

El inexplicable calor que parecían generar entre ellos sólo era una complicación más que añadir al resto. A Edward no le gustaban las complicaciones. Y a ella tampoco.

Aun así, el corazón se le encogió ante la idea de marcharse. Se obligó a sí misma a ignorar el dolor, siempre y cuando Edward hubiera hecho los arreglos necesarios. Los niños eran lo primero.

—Puedo irme de aquí cuando quieras, Edward —le dijo. Listo. Se lo había puesto en bandeja, y apenas le había costado esfuerzo. Estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma. Esa vez no sería diferente—. Sólo vine para ayudarte porque pensé que estabas en apuros y necesitabas que te echara una mano.

—Estaba en apuros —admitió él hoscamente.

—Sí, lo estabas —corroboró ella con una sonrisa—. Y por cierto, Tony y Matt han tenido un día muy bueno. He hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlos ocupados.

—Y de paso has limpiado toda la casa —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza—. No tenías que…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió. Había sido divertido ocuparse de una casa mayor que una caja de zapatos, para variar. Y también peligroso, porque las labores domésticas podían despertarle el deseo de lo que nunca podría tener: una familia feliz, los niños, Edward—. A veces lo mejor para los críos es darles la impresión de que estás ocupado —dijo, volviendo a la conversación con cierta dificultad—. Eso alivia un poco la presión. ¿Cuándo llega la nueva niñera? ¿Esta noche? ¿Es de Sydney? ¿Viene en coche? Puedo desaparecer de tu vista enseguida —en cuanto comprobara que la otra niñera era digna de confianza, añadió para sí misma—. Apenas te darás cuenta de que he estado aquí.

Aquello pareció divertir a Edward, porque la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes ser muchas cosas, Bella, pero no puedes pasar desapercibida. Todo lo que haces llama la atención, lo pretendas o no.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo ella. Siempre se había considerado alguien prescindible. Si unos alienígenas la abdujeran, ¿a quién le importaría? A Alice, tal vez, pero a nadie más. Edward seguramente les enviaría una nota de agradecimiento a los alienígenas.

—¿No? —preguntó él, riendo—. Para empezar, ¿qué me dices de tu ropa?

—¿Mi ropa? —repitió. Siempre compraba su ropa en tiendas de segunda mano o en las rebajas—. Admito que no visto como una ejecutiva, pero es que no lo soy.

—¿Y la guitarra y el lema? ¿Acaso no son para llamar la atención?

Por un momento Bella no entendió a qué se refería. Ella no era músico ni nada por el estilo. Entonces se miró la camiseta y vio la guitarra eléctrica desteñida, con las palabras «Muérdeme» estampadas encima.

—¿Esto? —se encogió de hombros—. Me… me la regaló un miembro de un grupo al que conocí una vez. No podía negarme a ponérmela.

El intenso escrutinio de Edward la hizo sentirse desnuda. Para distraerse, observó las bolsas de la compra y vio un cargamento de plátanos.

—¿No crees que te has pasado con la fruta? Espero que no se eche a perder.

—Los he comprado para la devoradora de plátanos.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no voy a quedarme —dijo ella. Tanto Edward como Alice sabían que los plátanos eran su debilidad. ¿Sería una especie de regalo de despedida?—. Oh. ¿A la nueva niñera también le gustan los plátanos?

—No hay ninguna nueva niñera —respondió él—. Sólo estás tú para comerte los plátanos.

No era la invitación más cálida que hubiera recibido en su vida. Y sabía que el ofrecimiento era dolorosamente temporal. A pesar de todo, el corazón se le hinchó de gozo. Podía quedarse. Ayudar a los niños. Disfrutar de…

«Para el carro. Nada de soñar con lo imposible, ¿recuerdas?».

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La fama de los niños ha espantado a todas las aspirantes? —preguntó ella, aunque le costaba creer que los pequeños fueran tan difíciles como los hacía parecer Edward. A ella sólo le parecían dos niños normales que habían perdido a su madre y que no sabían cómo adaptarse a su nuevo entorno—. Seguro que no has buscado bien.

—Créeme, he buscado y preguntado por todas partes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has pasado todo el día buscando una niñera y que vuelves a casa con las manos vacías?

—He entrevistado a algunas —dijo él en un tono lleno de frustración—. Una vieja con una permanente mueca de desagrado y que casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la silla. Niñeras gruñonas, estúpidas, severas, autoritarias… Ninguna de ellas encajaba en el puesto. Así que desistí y pasé la tarde en mi oficina, intentando trabajar un poco y buscando una solución al problema. No he podido hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Entiendo —dijo Bella—. ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que encuentres a alguien? Unos días, tal vez. Lo haré encantada —declaró sin dudarlo, aunque diciéndose a sí misma que lo hacía sólo por los niños. Entonces se fijó en unas cajas voluminosas—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Es una estructura metálica para que trepen los niños, pero hay que montarla.

—Buena idea. Eso les dará algo en lo que gastar sus fuerzas, que no sea patear tus muebles ni desgañitarse a gritos.

—Ésa era la idea —dijo él con una mueca—. Y tengo que estar ocupado con algo mientras averiguo qué hacer con ellos.

—Podrías ser un padre maravilloso, Edward, sin tan sólo te permitieras…

—No —la cortó con una mirada furiosa—. No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer o ser.

A Bella le dolió el comentario, aunque sabía que ella misma se lo había buscado. Aun así, se obligó a sonreír.

—Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda —le ofreció—. Para eso he venido —soltó una breve carcajada, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto—. Hasta que encuentres a una nueva niñera, claro.

—Gracias, Bella. Aprecio tu disposición para intentarlo —murmuró él con aparente dificultad—. Y sería una lástima desperdiciar los plátanos.

Si Edward podía intentar un chiste, lo menos que ella podía hacer era responder con cortesía, así que le tendió una mano.

—Por ser la nueva niñera temporal.

—Por conseguir que mis hijos se tranquilicen —respondió él, estrechándosela.

A Bella no le gustó que lo dijera así, pero asintió y retiró la mano.

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —se atrevió a pedirle. Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento, pero al menos Edward parecía más razonable y no estaban los niños.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Me gustaría que me hablaras de su madre.

¿La habría amado? ¿Y ella a él? ¿Seguiría enamorado de ella? ¿Sería igual que las otras o guardaría un recuerdo especial? Intentó convencerse de que sólo quería saberlo por el bien de los niños, pero sabía que no era cierto. Quería saber lo que había sentido Edward por la madre de sus hijos. Y quería saber qué clase de mujer le había dado hijos, quien los había criado y enseñado a andar…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa de alguien que había fallecido. De alguien que había estado más cerca de Edward de lo que ella jamás estaría.

¿Estaba furiosa?

Debía de estarlo, si se permitía desear esa clase de relación con él. Se recordó a sí misma que Edward no tenía relaciones estables. No debería haberle preguntado por la madre de sus hijos, pero éstos necesitaban enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

—Si voy a ayudar a Tony y Matt a que se adapten a sus nuevas circunstancias, necesito saber algo de su madre.

—Ángela era profesora de universidad y estaba interesada en las piedras preciosas, especialmente en las joyas exclusivas de Cullen Enterprises —tensó la mandíbula y la miró fijamente. Era obvio que no quería hablar de ello—. La conocí en la exposición de nuestra colección de ópalos australianos.

Sus palabras no revelaban nada de lo que pudo haber sentido hacia Ángela. ¿Sería porque no había sentido nada?

—Seguro que era una mujer preciosa —dijo Bella sin pensar.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tuvimos una breve aventura. Ella estaba entregada por entero a su trabajo y no quería comprometerse, ni yo tampoco. Cuando llegó el día de su marcha, nos despedimos amistosamente y me olvidé de ella hasta el día en que sus abogados se pusieron en contacto conmigo para informarme de su muerte… y de que debía hacerme cargo de mis hijos inmediatamente.

Así que Ángela había sido una más de la larga serie de conquistas de Edward. Pero si él hubiera sabido que iba a ser padre, tal vez la situación habría sido distinta. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué no podía dejar de interesarle a ella todo eso?

—La niñera que Ángela había contratado estaba al cuidado de los niños, pero era una adolescente que dependía de su madre para casi todo. Así que la situación que me encontré al llegar estaba lejos de ser ideal —hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula. La tensión irradiaba de todo su cuerpo—. Descubrir que era padre fue todo un shock. Pero lo fue aún más que Ángela nunca me lo dijera. Creía que me conocía lo bastante para… —dejó la frase sin terminar, pero era obvio que había creído tener una conexión especial con Ángela.

—¿Significa eso que la custodia de los niños recae sobre ti? —quiso saber Bella.

—Sí. Ángela no tenía familia y me nombró el único tutor de los niños. Además, en el certificado de nacimiento aparezco como el padre. No hay ninguna duda de que son responsabilidad mía.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No importa —su expresión se endureció aún más por un segundo, antes de tornarse indiferente—. Lo único que cuenta ahora es que haga lo mejor para ellos.

—Sólo una cosa más. Siento preguntártelo, pero ¿cómo murió Ángela?

—En un accidente en una excavación arqueológica. Los niños no estaban con ella.

Bella no quiso seguir pensando en ello. Ya había sufrido bastantes emociones por un solo día.

—Me voy a la cama, Edward. Es tarde y seguro que los niños se despertaran con las primeras luces de la mañana.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo él, y la agarró del brazo cuando ella pasó por su lado—. Por acceder a quedarte de momento.

En aquellas palabras había mucho más que quedaba sin decir. Su antagonismo y su mutua atracción. El hecho de que no podía ser fácil. De que ambos estaban en terreno desconocido.

—De nada —respondió ella, mirándolo. Entonces él inclinó la cabeza, como si fuera a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, sería una experiencia nueva recibir la amabilidad de Edward, pero para eso tenía que permanecer firme y no desplomarse. Se preparó para el roce de sus labios, pero éste no se produjo en la mejilla, sino en la boca. Una explosión de sensaciones la sacudió por dentro, dejándola sin respiración y estremeciéndola de arriba abajo.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!», fue todo lo que pudo pensar. «¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!». Le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco o algo peor.

Las manos de Edward la agarraron por los hombros, sosteniéndola mientras su boca se amoldaba a la suya en una exploración lenta y firme. No era extraño que las mujeres cayeran rendidas ante él, aunque sólo fuera para una noche. Sus besos eran pura dinamita.

Bella sintió que se derretía como la mantequilla en una sartén. ¿Por qué había hecho Edward algo así? ¿Y por qué seguía haciéndolo ahora que la tenía rendida?

Era Edward, no Mountain Gem ni Alice lo que la hacía sentirse en casa… Aquel pensamiento la sorprendió y lo borró al instante. No podía ser. Aquello no era más que un beso muy intenso de un hombre experimentado.

Y qué beso… Era tan ardiente que le hacía perder la concentración y verse invadida por toda clase de sensaciones. La presión de sus cálidos labios contra los suyos. El roce de su mandíbula contra su piel suave. El tacto de sus dedos en la barbilla.

Por un momento perdió la cabeza y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz. Sus cuerpos se juntaron con fuerza. El calor la abrasó por dentro, y casi se convenció de que podía oler a mantequilla derretida. Pero la razón y el sentido común acabaron volviendo, trayendo con ellos una pregunta crucial.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡Y con Edward!

—No —espetó al tiempo que se apartaba, horrorizada por su reacción e incómoda con el comportamiento de Edward. ¿Estaría sumido en los recuerdos de Ángela y por eso la había besado? ¿Sería una especie de resentimiento fuera de lugar o algo parecido?

Todo lo que Bella sabía era que casi se había vuelto loca. Había estado a punto de creer que había algo en Edward que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir… Afortunadamente había recuperado la cordura antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Edward parecía tan aturdido como ella, con el rostro tenso y la respiración acelerada.

—Eso ha sido… —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió y se pasó las manos por el pelo, como si todos los demonios del infierno estuvieran allí para poseerlo.

Con visible esfuerzo recompuso los músculos faciales, movió los hombros, respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—Así que serás la niñera hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien —dijo—. Te pagaré el salario que les ofrecí a las otras.

Dijo una cifra y Bella asintió sin llegar a asimilarla. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a los temas prácticos para recuperar la compostura.

—Estupendo —dijo Edward. Inclinó la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos—. Magnífico. Todo está… arreglado, entonces.

—Arreglado —repitió Bella, y volvió a asentir. Aún seguía en estado de shock, y parecía que a una parte de ella le gustaría repetir el beso. Ahora mismo—. Te refieres a los negocios, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió él. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fijó en el cuadro de la pared a la izquierda de Bella—. Eso es —añadió, mirándola a ella de arriba abajo—. Negocios.

Bien. Podían olvidar lo ocurrido. Era lo mejor. Porque Bella no podía permitirse sentir atracción hacia Edward. No cuando el resultado tenía esa clase de impacto en ella.

En el futuro haría lo posible por mantenerse lejos de él. Por evitar cualquier pensamiento íntimo. Y por evitar cualquier comparación entre Edward, ella y una familia feliz.

Edward quería contratar a una niñera. Y de momento, ella era la persona indicada. Su única preocupación era hacer bien su trabajo. Era un acuerdo exclusivamente laboral.

—Todo está arreglado —dijo, intentando mostrarse distante y despreocupada. Fracasó estrepitosamente y decidió acabar con la conversación y marcharse—. Buenas noches —se despidió y huyó de la cocina.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bueno chiks no me pude resistir así que aqui les cuelgo tambien el capitulo 4. espero que lo disfruten. Este va dedicado a todas aquellas que leen en anonimo, a ellas tambien muchas gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward había montado la estructura de metal para los niños antes de que Bella acabara de darles de desayunar y examinaba el resultado con expresión pensativa.

Al menos su atención no estaba centrada en ella, pensó Bella. Después del beso de la noche anterior, estaba decidida a no sucumbir de nuevo y se había echado a sí misma un buen sermón, pero si su compostura volvía a peligrar, al menos era preferible que Edward no se diera cuenta.

También estaba decidida a mantener una distancia emocional con los niños, quienes no tardaron en descubrir lo que su padre había hecho.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Unos columpios!

Salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera. Bella se encogió de hombros y los siguió, resignándose a pasar a un segundo plano.

Sin embargo, cuando los niños vieron a su padre, se detuvieron en seco y se ocultaron tras las piernas desnudas de Bella. Esta miró a Edward y, por un instante fugaz, vio el dolor en sus ojos. Pero entonces él habló y ella se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado.

—Hola —recogió un martillo del suelo y lo guardó en la caja de herramientas, sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los niños—. Os he montado esto para vosotros. Espero que os guste.

Tampoco miró a Bella, lo cual era lo más conveniente. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionada?

«Porque te estás volviendo loca, por eso. Loca por un hombre que no es bueno para ti».

¿De verdad estaba loca por él, a pesar de su determinación por eliminar sus reacciones hormonales? Posiblemente. ¿Cómo si no podía explicar ese interés continuo hacia él?

«Por favor, intenta concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo aquí. Se trata de un trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Nada más que un trabajo».

Los niños seguían escondidos tras sus piernas. ¿Qué haría una niñera profesional en esas circunstancias?

Conseguir que mostrasen interés. Sería un comienzo.

Pero cuando iba a sugerirles que le dieran las gracias a su padre por el regalo, los dos niños se lanzaron hacia él y se aferraron a sus piernas.

—Gracias, papá —dijo Matt. Le dio un fuerte apretón en la pierna y corrió a examinar la estructura—. Me gusta.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón por la reacción de Matt. Tony, por su parte, siguió abrazado a la rodilla de Edward y miró a su padre con expresión seria y esperanzada.

—¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?

Oh, Señor. Aquello era demasiado. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, viendo cómo Tony miraba expectante a su padre.

«Abrázalo, Edward. Tómalo en brazos y dile cuánto lo quieres y que nunca lo abandonarás. Demuéstrale que alguien se preocupa por él».

—Podéis quedároslo —dijo Edward con voz hosca—. Nadie os lo va a quitar —le dio a Tony una palmadita en la cabeza, pero enseguida se apartó, rompiendo el contacto.

Bella sintió una punzada de decepción y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado que Edward ofreciera algo más que eso. Quería que les mostrara más atención y cariño a sus hijos, que fuera mejor padre de lo que los suyos habían sido con ella.

Por suerte, Tony no parecía echar nada en falta.

—Voy a subirme —dijo, y se detuvo para mirar a Bella—. Tú también.

—Lo intentaré —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pruebo primero? Mmm… ¿Escalar? ¿Deslizarme por el túnel?

Fingió que intentaba meterse por la boca del túnel.

—Oh, cielos. No quepo —se quejó, y meneó el trasero en el aire para recalcarlo. Los críos se echaron a reír.

—Eres demasiado grande.

—Sí, esto es para nosotros.

—Oh, entonces tendréis que enseñarme lo que podéis hacer —dijo ella, meneando una vez más el trasero. Pero entonces oyó un gemido ahogado de Edward y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo mientras salía del túnel.

Nada más erguirse, Edward le clavó la mirada.

—Sobre lo de anoche…

—Olvídalo. Yo ya lo he hecho —mintió—. Pero sí quiero hablar de tus hijos —declaró en voz baja, para que no la oyeran Tony ni Matt—. Tendrías que haberles asegurado que su futuro no corre peligro. Que los quieres y que cuidarás bien de ellos.

—Estarán bien cuidados —dijo Edward, alejándose de las barras—. Por eso quiero encontrar una buena niñera.

—Una niñera es sólo una empleada. Tus hijos necesitan el amor incondicional de la persona que los engendró. Sólo te tienen a ti, Edward. Negarte a quererlos es tan horrible como abandonarlos.

—No cuestiones lo que no entiendes, Bella —replicó él, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera—. Creía haber dejado claro que no dieras tu opinión al respecto.

Ella lo siguió, fijándose en el movimiento de sus largas piernas y pensando en lo que quería para los niños y en la distancia que necesitaba mantener por su propio bien.

—No creo que pueda callarme mi opinión.

—Inténtalo —espetó Edward con impaciencia—. Le he pedido a Jacob que prepare un cargamento de arena para los niños, y esperaba que pudieras aconsejarme sobre el mejor sitio para hacer el foso.

Bella pensó en seguir con el tema de los niños, pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Ya había tenido suficiente por el momento.

—Cerca de las barras, para que las dos zonas puedan ser vigiladas al mismo tiempo —sugirió, al tiempo que oía acercarse un camión.

Edward también lo oyó y asintió bruscamente.

—Dile a Jacob dónde tiene que descargar la arena. Yo aprovecharé para trabajar en mi estudio, y preferiría que no se me molestara.

—¿No vas a pasar un tiempo con tus hijos? —le preguntó ella, otra vez irritada.

Pero él no la oyó o fingió que no la oía mientras se alejaba, y Bella se quedó allí de pie, invadida por la rabia y la frustración y deseando inculcarle a Edward un poco de sentido común en su testaruda cabeza.

—¿Dónde está la arena? —preguntó Matt.

—Mira el camión. El camión grande —exclamó Tony.

«De acuerdo, respira hondo. No estropees este momento sólo porque estés furiosa con su padre. Recuerda que estás aquí por los niños. Tienes que hacer lo mejor para ellos».

Tal vez sólo fuera un trabajo temporal, pero estaba allí para ayudar. Y si Edward encontraba a una nueva niñera, ella podría quedarse un poco más, aunque fuera sin hacer nada. Tan sólo para controlar la situación.

—Muy bien, niños. ¿Alguno de vosotros adivina lo que Jacob os ha traído?

No se molestó en explicar que la arena había sido idea de su padre. Que fuera él mismo quien se lo dijera… cuando se molestara en encontrar un rato para ellos.

Una vez que los niños descubrieron en qué consistía aquella nueva sorpresa y se involucraron en la preparación del foso, Bella consiguió calmarse un poco. Lo suficiente para supervisar el entusiasmo de los pequeños y conocer un poco mejor a Jacob mientras el joven jardinero descargaba la arena del río.

Aunque conversaba animadamente y transmitía un aire de madurez, parecía un poco tímido. Cuando mencionó que había acabado los estudios el año anterior, Bella vio la matrícula provisional del camión y supo por qué. A pesar de su aspecto, Jacob no podía tener más de dieciocho años.

—¿Tienes familia por aquí, Jacob? ¿Hermanos, padres?

El jardinero pareció contento de hablar de su familia, la mayor parte de la cual vivía en Sydney. Bella asintió y escuchó, pero sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Edward y cómo conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

—Creo que ya pueden meterse en la arena —dijo Jacob finalmente.

—¿Habéis oído, chicos? —les dijo ella con una sonrisa. Tony y Matt se morían de impaciencia por estallar—. Ya podéis jugar en la arena.

Los niños gritaron de júbilo y se lanzaron a la arena. Bella no pudo evitar una carcajada al verlos. De hecho, parecían divertirse tanto que al final decidió unirse a ellos y enterró los pies desnudos en la arena fría y húmeda.

Jacob se subió al camión y se marchó a ocuparse de otras cosas. Nada más alejarse, dos coches aparecieron en el camino. Bella se acercó al borde de la arena con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían?

Edward salió de la casa y se digirió hacia ella, por lo que Bella supuso que la visita no era inesperada.

—Estupendo. Ya están aquí —dijo él, deteniéndose junto a ella.

Seguramente no había sido su intención invadir el espacio de Bella, pero ella fue tan consciente de su presencia que le costó un enorme esfuerzo no poner distancia entre ambos. Cuando lo miró, notó que tenía el rostro tenso y los labios apretados. ¿Sería ésa su actitud dominante, ahora que ella le había sugerido valientemente que se comportara como un padre de verdad?

Pero la tensión también tenía una nota de sensualidad, y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía junto a ella le hizo desear deslizarle un pie por la pantorrilla.

Se le escapó un débil gemido y miró rápidamente a Edward por si lo había oído.

Su mirada estaba fija en ella, intensa e inescrutable, y entonces la sorprendió al tenderle una mano.

—Vamos, Bella —le dijo en tono tranquilo—. Será mejor que te sacudas la arena para poder inspeccionar la mercancía.

—¿Qu… qué? —por un momento pensó que la estaba invitando a que lo inspeccionara a él, pero enseguida vio que estaba apuntando al pequeño coche que seguía al primero.

La confusión y la vergüenza la invadieron, pero se agarró a su mano y se sacudió la arena de los pies. Tomar su mano era una cuestión de orgullo. No podía dejar que viera lo mucho que la afectaba con su mera presencia. Aunque eso no impidió que un hormigueo le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Condenadas hormonas… ¿Por qué no se le metía en la cabeza que para Edward no era más que otra mujer?

—¿Y los niños? ¿Tienen que venir con nosotros?

—No, pueden quedarse donde están. No los perderemos de vista.

Bella le soltó la mano y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero un momento después Edward le puso la mano en la espalda para guiarla hacia los coches, y hacia los dos hombres que esperaban sonrientes.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, señalando el coche más pequeño, que parecía ser el centro de atención de Edward.

Era un vehículo minúsculo, abollado y cubierto de arañazos. Casi era imposible adivinar que una vez había sido tan rojo como un coche de bomberos. Sus faros delanteros se asemejaban a los ojos de un insecto.

—Dame un minuto y te lo explicaré.

A Bella le pareció ver que se había ruborizado, pero antes de poder comprobarlo, él se alejó de ella. Después de intercambiar unas palabras con los hombres, les estrechó la mano y éstos se marcharon en el coche mayor.

En el silencio que siguió, Bella apenas percibió el alboroto de los niños en la arena. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

—Ven aquí, Bella —le ordenó Edward, abriendo la puerta del conductor—. Siéntate y dime qué te parece.

Bella se subió al coche y sintió cómo la envolvía una cálida sensación de familiaridad. A pesar de su determinación por no distraerse, acarició suavemente el volante. Sería muy curioso conducirlo. Era tan pequeño que podía aparcarse en un sello de correos.

A ella se le daba bien conducir. Bastante bien, de hecho, como había demostrado al alquilar uno durante una racha de prosperidad económica. Sólo le daban problemas los coches grandes.

Cuando Edward se sentó a su lado, ella se giró hacia él para acosarlo a preguntas, pero cuando lo vio encasquetado en el asiento, con las rodillas a la altura de las axilas, no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Oh, Edward. Estás ridículo.

—Gracias —dijo él con sarcasmo, pero sin irritación, y cerró la puerta del vehículo.

A través del parabrisas podían ver a los niños, pero era como si estuvieran en otro mundo. Edward y ella estaban en el suyo propio, envueltos en el silencio y el olor del viejo coche.

Si Bella se inclinara unos centímetros, sus hombros se rozarían, y ella deseaba más que nada aquel contacto físico. Todo era culpa de Edward, se dijo a sí misma, por haberla besado la noche anterior.

—Prueba los mandos —las ásperas palabras de Edward la sacaron de su ensoñación.

Obedeció y accionó los intermitentes y los limpiaparabrisas, antes de mover varias veces la palanca de cambios.

—Fácil, ¿verdad? —dijo él, y se inclinó como si fuera a decir algo más.

Entonces Bella volvió a mover la palanca de cambios y soltó un gemido ahogado cuando su mano entró en contacto con el musculoso muslo de Edward. Retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado y lo miró a la cara. Tenía el rostro completamente tenso.

—El coche está muy bien —balbuceó—. Pero no me imagino para qué lo quieres ni por qué me lo has enseñado.

Él la observó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy sencillo. Tendrás que salir a menudo mientras estés cuidando a mis hijos. Esto te lo pondrá más fácil.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?, pensó ella. ¿Por una semana? Aunque, quien quiera que la sustituyera, también necesitaría un coche para desplazarse. Intentó convencerse de que sólo era una coincidencia que Edward hubiese elegido un coche que a ella le gustara tanto.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Los Newton son mis nuevos vecinos. Me fijé en el coche cuando compraron la granja Connelly, y hoy se me ocurrió que podría ser de utilidad. Ha sido una ganga, y sólo ha hecho falta una llamada telefónica. Son buenos tipos, y nos ayudamos siempre que podemos.

—¿No te parece un poco… ridículo? —preguntó ella—. Aun teniendo en cuenta lo útil que puede ser para mí o para otra niñera, tarde o temprano querrás conducirlo, y apenas cabes en su interior. Deberías buscar algo más grande.

—Alice también podrá usarlo cuando venga. En estos momentos no dispone de coche —movió las piernas despreocupadamente, pero una de ellas rozó la piel desnuda de Bella. Ésta intentó no pensar en el contacto del vello de Edward contra su piel suave. No le resultó nada fácil y tuvo que retirar la pierna.

—A Alice también le gustan los coches grandes, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, mientras él alargaba un brazo sobre ella para tocar los mandos—. Ella nunca… nunca conduciría un coche como éste.

Edward ajustó el cuentakilómetros hasta ponerlo a cero, asintió y volvió a recostarse en su asiento.

—Entonces tendrás que ser tú la única que lo utilice. Cuando te marches, le servirá a la nueva niñera. Por eso lo he comprado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella. ¿Qué más podía decir?—. Intentaré no destrozarlo antes de pasárselo a otra persona.

—Bien —respondió Edward, y salió del coche mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta—. Comeré contigo y con los niños —añadió por encima del hombro—. Hasta entonces estaré trabajando.

—Y yo estaré aquí fuera, jugando y perdiendo el tiempo —masculló Bella en voz baja.

Los días pasaron y Edward echaba de menos su oficina. Quería estar en Sydney, cerrando tratos y ganando nuevos clientes. Quería sentir que al menos guardaba el control sobre una parte de su vida…

Pero incluso su personal parecía estar en su contra. El problema era que estaban demasiado bien preparados, y estaban descubriendo que podían funcionar igual de bien sin él. Si Edward quisiera, podría dejarse caer por la oficina para asistir a las reuniones de la junta una vez cada quince días y el negocio seguiría prosperando indefinidamente sin su dirección.

Aquella certeza lo hizo sentirse extremadamente incómodo. Al menos aún tenía el proyecto Denali en sus manos, aunque con Tanya Denali siguiéndole el rastro como un sabueso, y no por motivos profesionales precisamente, no era lo que él llamaría una situación agradable.

Lo único que quería era introducirse en las tiendas internacionales de Denali, pero por desgracia, Tanya parecía tener otras ideas. Quería el saldo de Edward y el prestigio que iba asociado a su negocio y su nombre. No iba a conseguir nada de ello, y no le quedaría más remedio que terminar aceptándolo.

Salir con ella había sido una equivocación, y después de la segunda cena Edward había roto el contacto. Confiando en que acabaría captando el mensaje, la apartó de sus pensamientos y decidió buscar a sus hijos y a la niñera.

Pasaba casi todo el tiempo alejado de ellos, y eso le parecía lo más sensato. No tenía sentido intentar construir una relación con sus hijos cuando sabía que tarde o temprano les fallaría. Era mucho mejor no alimentar las esperanzas, pero al menos tenía que echarles un ojo de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a Bella… bueno, debería haberla reemplazado, y no entendía por qué no se había esforzado más en buscar a otra niñera. Era muy fácil justificarse en cómo se lo tomarían los niños, pero de cualquier modo iban a tener que despedirse de ella cuando llegara el momento.

¿Realmente no la quería allí? La presencia de Bella lo provocaba en todos los aspectos. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía negar que la deseaba físicamente. Y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de irritarlo.

Soltó un gruñido y rodeó el lateral de la casa.

La escena se grabó en su retina en una milésima de segundo. Un aspersor en medio del césped. La luz del sol formando un arco iris en el agua rociada. Sus hijos riendo y saltando, con sendas pistolas de agua en sus manos rechonchas.

Y Bella, con el bikini más chillón y de peor gusto que Edward hubiera visto en su vida, brincando en la hierba bajo la atenta mirada del jardinero, quien con una sonrisa lasciva fingía estar reparando un enrejado cercano.

Trabajando. ¡Ja! Jacob estaba comiéndose con los ojos a la niñera. Y no era de extrañar. Bella era… La mente de Edward se resistió a describir el efecto que sus largas piernas bronceadas, su vientre, pechos y caderas podían provocar en un hombre.

Parecía sentirse como en su casa, allí en el jardín. Como si hubiera echado raíces y tuviera intención de quedarse. Qué idea tan ridícula… Edward la desechó de inmediato, sin saber de dónde había salido.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le espetó, en un tono tan furioso que el grupo entero se quedó en silencio, aunque la pregunta sólo iba dirigida a Bella—. ¿No tienes la menor noción de lo que es la decencia?

Jacob se apresuró a recoger sus herramientas y salió corriendo, murmurando alguna excusa sobre algo que necesitaba buscar en el cobertizo.

Los niños miraron a Edward con expresión solemne, sosteniendo las pistolas con manos flojas y temblorosas. Parecían a punto de echar a correr, pero no se atrevían a intentarlo.

—No se refiere a vosotros, queridos —les aseguró Bella—. Si queréis, podéis regar con las pistolas todas las plantas que veáis. Necesitan agua para sobrevivir al calor.

Los críos asintieron y se fueron a echar agua a los rododendros junto al porche. Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos, Bella encaró a Edward con las manos en las caderas.

—¿A qué venido eso? —le preguntó en tono acusatorio—. Les has dado un susto de muerte.

Edward se sintió un miserable, pero ¿quién había tenido la culpa de que se pusiera tan furioso?

—Mi pregunta no iba dirigida a los niños, como bien sabes. Sólo iba dirigida a ti. Nunca he presenciado una falta semejante de moralidad, y espero no tener que presenciarla otra vez en mi vida.

—¿Me acusas de no tener decencia? Me temo que tendrás que explicarme eso —agarró el aspersor y lo movió junto a él, mojándolo deliberadamente—. No estaba haciendo nada malo —añadió—. Sólo ayudaba a tus hijos a divertirse en un día caluroso.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la alejó del aspersor. Se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Estabas retozando —la acusó—. En el césped, prácticamente desnuda, con el jardinero y delante de mis hijos. ¿Y dices que eso es no hacer nada?

—¿Retozando? —repitió ella arqueando las cejas—. ¿Con Jacob? ¿Insinúas que lo estaba provocando sexualmente? ¿Estás ciego, Edward, o es que el calor te ha afectado la cabeza? —continuó, sin darle tiempo a responder—. ¿Necesitas tratamiento médico? Porque es la única explicación que se me ocurre para tu estúpido comportamiento.

—Les estabas dando un mal ejemplo a mis hijos —replicó él, sin poder apartar la vista de su cuerpo. El bikini tenía un diseño floral y una flor grande le cubría cada pecho, con el estambre justo donde…—. Este bikini es indecente, igual que tu comportamiento —continuó, obligándose a mirarla a la cara—. Estabas exhibiéndote delante del jardinero, y dejando que mis hijos inocentes lo presenciaran.

Se le ocurrió que su instinto paternal estaba fuera de lugar si su intención era librarse de ellos, pero apartó rápidamente el pensamiento.

Bella se echó a reír amargamente y se soltó de su agarre.

—Lo primero, Edward, no hay nada malo en mi bikini. He visto a chicas llevando prendas mucho más atrevidas que ésta —él frunció el ceño y se dispuso a hablar, pero ella levantó una mano—. No, déjame terminar —se pasó la mano por el torso, animándolo a mirar—. ¿Ves esta tela? Es tan gruesa como una manta de lana —y como si no fuera bastante obligarlo a mirarle los pechos, señaló la parte inferior del bikini—. ¿Ves el corte, Edward? ¿Ves cómo cubre más de lo que cubrirían unas braguitas de abuela? Este bikini tiene al menos treinta años. Provocaría una carcajada general en cualquier playa. Es mucho más decente que una minifalda y un top, y muchas mujeres llevan esas prendas en público, sin que nadie les diga nada.

—Eh… —Edward no supo qué decir. Bien mirado, Bella tenía razón. Aquel bikini sería perfectamente aceptable en cualquier programa infantil de televisión, aunque él aún tenía sus dudas sobre la disposición de las flores.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo era posible que Bella pareciese tan voluptuosa y apetecible con una prenda así?

—Lo siento —murmuró con bastante dificultad.

Entonces vio unas gotas deslizándose entre los pechos de Bella y, sin poder evitarlo, alargó una mano para detener el flujo con un dedo.

Lo retiró al instante, alarmado por su comportamiento, por el gemido ahogado de Bella y por el modo tan inmediato en que su cuerpo reaccionó al tacto.

—Aun así, estabas exhibiéndote, y te agradecería que no volvieras a tentar a Jacob —«ni a mí», pensó—. Por eso te pido que de ahora en adelante te pongas algo más práctico cuando estés librando una guerra de agua con mis hijos.

—Desde luego —aceptó ella con evidente irritación—. Iré a la ciudad y me compraré un conjunto almidonado hasta los tobillos. ¿Te gustaría un gorro de baño también, o mi pelo ya es lo bastante feo para apagar la lujuria de cualquier hombre que me vea?

—No digas tonterías —replicó él. Empezaba a sentirse ridículo, pero tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado con ella. ¡Había estado jugando en el césped prácticamente desnuda! Y cualquier hombre pensaría lo mismo que él.

—¿Tonterías, Edward? —repitió ella—. Quizá deberías reflexionar alguna vez sobre quién dice más tonterías de los dos.

Y diciendo eso, se alejó por el césped como sólo podía hacer Bella descalza y con un horroroso bikini pasado de moda.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido reprimido, pero no consiguió apartar la mirada del provocativo balanceo del trasero de Bella. De su… apetecible trasero.

Y ella se estaba exhibiendo. De eso Edward no tenía la menor duda.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, quertia agradecerles nuevamente por aceptar tan bien esta historia. Estoy contentisima con todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Disculpen porque ayer no les subi capi, lo que pasa es que en mi ciudad (Barranquilla-Colombia) estamos de carnavales, y ccomo saben esto pasa solo una vez en el año por lo cual hay que aprovechatrlo y disfrutarlo. no siendo mas les reitero mis disculpas y los dejo con el siguiente capitulo. (Intentare dejarles tres el dia de hoy)._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Preparar a los chicos para salir —respondió Bella por encima del hombro, y siguió atándole los cordones del zapato a Tony—. ¿Qué te parece que hago?

—No has dicho nada de salir.

El tono de Edward irradiaba una desaprobación total. Bella no necesitaba mirarlo para imaginarse su expresión. El recuerdo del incidente del bikini volvió a llenarla de furia, por mucho que había intentado olvidarlo durantes las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Terminó de atarle los cordones a Tony, le ordenó que hiciera una última visita al baño, y le sonrió benevolentemente a Edward.

—¿No? —dijo al tiempo que batía las pestañas, porque sabía que eso irritaría a Edward—. Oh, vaya, me pregunto cómo se me habrá podido pasar por alto. Supongo que tendré que explicártelo todo ahora. Supongo que sabrás que, mientras vivían con su madre, tus hijos iban a una guardería.

—No, no lo sabía —respondió, sin molestarle en disculparse por no saberlo.

Bella sintió un arrebato de indignación, pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Bueno, han sido ellos quienes me lo han dicho, así que voy a llevarlos a visitar una guardería en Wentworth Falls que tiene buen aspecto —hizo una pausa y lo miró, desafiándolo en silencio—. Me has conseguido un coche, así que podrán acompañarme.

—¿Una guardería? ¿Que tiene buen aspecto para qué?

Si había algo remotamente relajado en la actitud de Edward, desapareció al instante. Desplegó los brazos y dio un paso hacia ella, quedándose a una distancia incómodamente corta para Bella.

Estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo, y, a pesar de todo, una parte de ella deseaba tocarlo.

Magnífico. En lo que concernía a Edward, ella sufría de brotes intermitentes de deseo mezclados con una ligera locura. ¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto?

—Para que acudan a ella —respondió, mirándolo fijamente—. Los niños como Tony y Matt necesitan estimulación mental. Y mucha. La guardería será un buen preludio para una educación formal posterior —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Seguro que entiendes cuál es la idea.

—No —dijo Edward, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera —tuvo que reprimirse para no agarrarlo del brazo. Se mordió el labio y esperó a que él se girara de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «no»?

—Quiero decir «no» a la salida de esta tarde, y «no» a la guardería. Cuando tengan que ir al colegio, irán. Hasta entonces, no necesitan nada más —respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente—. Ya hay bastantes preocupaciones sin…

—No puedes negarles eso —lo cortó ella. ¿Cómo podía negarse a que fueran a la guardería? Era inconcebible que privara a sus hijos de algo tan beneficioso—. Ya se lo he dicho y están muy entusiasmados. Su madre los llevaba a la guardería y eso les daba una sensación de estabilidad. Ahora pueden…

—No me importa lo que hicieran con su madre.

Bella ahogó un grito.

Edward apretó los labios y elevó la vista al techo, como si buscara inspiración divina.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ahora están a mi cargo. Y naturalmente necesitan algo de fuera.

—Exacto —corroboró ella—. Necesitan influencia externa. Empezando por una buena guardería en la que puedan conocer a otros niños de su edad. Creía que saltarías de alegría ante la idea de librarte de ellos unos días a la semana.

Tal vez Edward estuviera intentando que le suplicara, cuando en el fondo aquello era exactamente lo que él quería. Aunque no parecía que estuviera pensando en eso.

—Puede que necesiten influencia —dijo—. Pero ésa es la labor de una niñera a jornada completa: encargarse de que desarrollen sus mentes, que jueguen y crezcan sanos y ese tipo de cosas.

Tal vez aquello explicase un aspecto de la situación. Que los niños fueran o no a una guardería no lo haría cambiar. No si una niñera cuidaba a sus hijos las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque Bella se preguntó dónde esperaría encontrar Edward ese dechado de virtudes, pues también las niñeras necesitaban descansar un poco.

—Una niñera no puede hacerlo todo —dijo. Oyó unas pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo y se apresuró a acabar con la conversación antes de que entraran Tony y Matt—. Tus hijos necesitan relacionarse y confiar en los demás para que los cuiden de vez en cuando. Pregúntale a cualquier profesional. Te dirán que una buena guardería puede hacer maravillas en niños de esa edad. En ella aprenden a confiar en sus maestros y llegan a confesarles sus secretos y temores.

—Insisto: para eso tendrán a su niñera. No necesitan que nadie más cuide de ellos ni que escuche sus secretos —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. Y en cuanto al resto, invita a otros niños a que jueguen con ellos, si quieres. Seguro que hay algunos viviendo por los alrededores.

—No será lo mismo. Los recuerdos que Tony y Matt guardan de su guardería son muy especiales para ellos —arguyó ella. Los niños habían dejado el pasillo y habían regresado al dormitorio, distraídos por alguna cosa, pero por si acaso Bella siguió hablando en voz baja—. Pero está claro que no te importa. Por alguna razón, has decidido que se pierdan todas las oportunidades que deberían tener. Estás lleno de sorpresas, Edward. Primero, no los quieres cerca de ti; luego, no quieres que se diviertan —sus palabras ganaron en intensidad a medida que las iba soltando—. Son tus hijos. Se supone que tienes que quererlos. Y cuando quieres a alguien, Edward, tienes que permitirle que se encuentre a sí mismo, que sea como es, aunque eso implique dejarlo marchar y que explore su propio camino.

Aquella apasionada declaración le salió directamente del corazón, y se refería tanto a los niños como a ella, y al modo en que Edward siempre se había entrometido en su individualidad.

—Lo sé —murmuró él.

El silencio que siguió fue roto por los niños, que irrumpieron en la habitación gritando y con los rostros radiantes de entusiasmo.

Edward los miró y luego miró a Bella, echando fuego por los ojos.

—Una visita —aceptó—. Será sólo una visita y nada más.

El alivio invadió a Bella.

—Quédate tranquilo. Examinaré las instalaciones a conciencia y te daré un informe completo —tomó a un niño con cada mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Si no cumple los requisitos básicos, lo aceptaré y podremos…

—No. Yo la inspeccionaré —dijo él, y le quitó a los niños para levantarlos y apoyárselos en las caderas—. Acabemos de una vez con este absurdo antes de que pierda la paciencia por completo.

No pareció darse cuenta de que había tomado voluntariamente a sus hijos, pero Bella no quiso albergar ninguna esperanza y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

La guardería estaba situada en un entorno natural. Edward aparcó y salió del coche para observar el edificio acondicionado mientras Bella les daba un último repaso a los niños, como si quisiera presentarlos con el mejor aspecto posible.

—Vamos —espetó él, decidido a acabar con aquel fiasco lo antes posible—. Si tengo que examinar este lugar, no podré ver mucho si me quedo en el aparcamiento.

—Al contrario, podemos examinar bastante desde aquí mismo —replicó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se suponía que el café era un color común, pero los ojos de Bella parecían despedir llamas de determinación. Realmente era una mujer testaruda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué? ¿El modo en que la pintura se confunde con el horizonte?

—Las facilidades de acceso, el aparcamiento, los alrededores… —enumeró ella entre dientes, y se volvió hacia los niños con una sonrisa para incluirlos en la conversación—. ¿No es precioso? Estamos en el campo, igual que en casa.

—Nos gusta nuestra nueva casa —dijo Tony.

—Ahora vivimos allí —añadió Matt.

—La zona de juegos tiene buen aspecto. Es práctica, espaciosa y variada —dijo Bella observando el patio, tomando a los niños de la mano.

Por qué aquellas manos tan femeninas parecían tan hábiles en aquel instante era un misterio para Edward. El repentino deseo de sentirlas en su cuerpo era fácil de explicar, aunque también inoportuno. Casi se estaba acostumbrando a desear a Bella.

—Casi todo está hecho de madera —dijo él, caminando con desgana a su lado mientras ella se dirigía hacia la entrada—. Ese fuerte no parece nada seguro —señaló una estructura semejante a un fuerte, con una escalera y una rampa—. Para empezar, está a demasiada altura del suelo.

—No tanto, y piensa en lo divertido que es para un niño estar ahí arriba, fingiendo ser un centinela al acecho del enemigo.

—Los juegos de guerra no son apropiados.

—Quiero decir desde una perspectiva histórica —dijo ella—. Y además, la imaginación está para disfrutar. Debería ser fomentada.

Parecía decidida a irrumpir en la guardería a toda vela, pero Edward no tenía intención de seguir el rastro de aquella nave en particular.

—Permíteme que te abra la puerta —dijo, y se adelantó unos pasos.

Al entrar, Edward se detuvo para mirar alrededor. El interior era una explosión de color. Azules, verdes, amarillos y rojos cubrían las paredes, el suelo y las cortinas.

El centro también vibraba de ruido. Edward no se explicó cómo alguien podía haber advertido su llegada, pero una mujer de mediana edad salió de una sala llena de niños y los recibió en el vestíbulo.

—Tú debes de ser Bella —dijo, ignorando a Edward y tendiendo la mano.

Bella sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—¿Emily? Gracias por recibirnos hoy. Los niños están muy contentos de haber venido.

Le presentó primero a Matt y luego a Tony, y finalmente a Edward, como si fuera el menos importante. Él masculló un saludo y se preguntó cuántos minutos pasarían hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en el coche.

—Vamos a enseñarles el lugar —dijo Emily, y echó a andar sin esperar a nadie.

A Edward no le gustaban las mujeres autoritarias, pero siguió al grupo sin protestar.

El problema entonces fue el trasero de Bella. Dos globos perfectos que pedían a gritos las caricias de unas manos expertas. Y esos globos se ondulaban de un lado a otro frente a él, distrayéndolo de todo lo demás. Una prueba más de por qué tendría que haberse quedado encerrado en su estudio, aunque no tuviera trabajo que hacer.

La deseaba. Deseaba a Bella. El deseo no lo había abandonado desde aquel desafortunado beso. Ni siquiera había perdido fuerza.

A ratos había conseguido ignorarla, pero ahora la deseaba desesperadamente. Allí mismo, en la guardería, a pesar de la jauría de niños armando escándalo.

Y por si fuera poco, en los últimos minutos su mente se había vuelto en su contra, haciéndole apreciar la calidad de la guardería.

¿Por qué tenía que molestarle tanto inscribir a los niños en ella? Disfrutarían mucho en aquel sitio, y él no tendría que preocuparse por mantenerlos ocupados.

No supo por qué, pero aquel argumento lo dejó harto y decepcionado.

—Es una gran guardería, Edward —le dijo Bella, en un tono claramente agresivo—. Ya sé que lo observas todo desde tu perspectiva crítica, pero si fueras capaz de abandonar por un momento esa visión tuya tan cabezota…

—Sólo es preocupación —aclaró él, aunque lo que había estado observando era el trasero de Bella—. El personal es excelente, y la organización, bastante buena —se apresuró a añadir, y sintió una oleada de perverso placer al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Bella—. A Tony y Matt les gustará estar aquí. La interacción, la estructura, las oportunidades… Estoy dispuesto a inscribirlos.

—¿Tú…tú…? ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó ella, absolutamente atónita.

—He dicho que voy a inscribirlos. Hoy, si es posible.

Bella siguió mirándolo boquiabierta. Era la primera falta de profesionalidad que mostraba desde que entró en la guardería y se mezcló con las demás maestras. Se había movido de grupo en grupo, vigilando a Tony y a Matt sin que pareciera que lo hacía, comunicándose con todos los niños de forma imparcial, como si comprendiera sus necesidades y manías.

En pocas palabras, Bella era una maravilla en lo que hacía. Natural y experimentada. Y Edward tenía que admitir que la admiraba por ello… y que también la deseaba intensamente, sobre todo después de haberla visto en acción.

Ninguna de las dos sensaciones era buena para su estabilidad mental.


	7. Chapter 6

_Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Enjoy it :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—No me canso de mirar esa neblina azul. Es preciosa —dijo Bella, apoyándose en la barandilla para contemplar el Jamison Valley y la cadena montañosa de Three Sisters, y preguntándose lo enfadado que estaría Edward con ella.

Estaban en el puesto de observación de Queen Victoria, frente a las cataratas Katoomba. Un profundo valle se extendía a sus pies, del que subía el canto de los pájaros. Era un lugar maravilloso, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado no parecía disfrutar mucho de la vista, y todo gracias a ella.

Bella había sugerido que fueran a hacer un recorrido turístico después de la visita a la guardería, para asegurarse de que Edward pasara un poco de tiempo con sus hijos.

Y allí estaba Edward, con sus hijos apretados entre su cuerpo y la barandilla, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada hacía temer un castigo merecido para más tarde, pero Bella se negaba a sentirse culpable. No cuando los niños parecían tan unidos a su padre. Edward no los había rechazado, y eso era un buen comienzo.

De momento los críos parecían satisfechos con la vista. Tony se abrazaba a la pierna de Edward, y Bella se preguntó si éste se habría dado cuenta de que sus hijos podían ignorar sus barreras. Los niños tenían una facilidad asombrosa para sortear ese tipo de cosas si se les daba la oportunidad.

—Es estupendo que los hayas traído, Edward —lo alabó ella con una sonrisa.

—Crees que te has salido con la tuya, ¿verdad? —respondió él. El viento le alborotaba los cabellos, dándole un aspecto desarreglado e irresistible, pero ella no iba dejar que la distrajera otra vez.

—Deberíamos llevarlos a pasear en el tren panorámico —propuso, aún sabiendo que él se negaría—. Que vivan un poco de emoción. Después de todo, es el mejor recorrido en tren de toda Australia.

—No —dijo él tranquilamente—. Puedes llevarlos en otro momento tú misma, si tanto te gusta la idea. No soy estúpido, Bella. Sé que has estado manipulándome y por qué. Pero eso se acabó.

Desgraciadamente, no había contado con la reacción de los dos niños.

—¡Por favor, papá! ¿Podemos ir?

—¡Nos gustan los trenes!

Los críos empezaron a saltar y echaron a correr hacia el coche, convencidos de que los mayores iban a seguirlos. Bella se sintió un poco culpable.

—No permitiré que me manejes, Bella —dijo Edward mientras echaba a andar tras ellos—. ¿Entendido?

—No te estaba manejando —protestó ella—. Oye, si no quieres ir, estupendo. Yo los llevaré mañana.

Tras asegurarse de que los niños estaban correctamente atados en sus asientos, se sentó junto al volante. Estaba muy rígida, pero no podía evitarlo. Sólo había querido que las cosas fueran mejores para los tres.

Finalmente, Edward los llevó al tren panorámico sin decir una palabra. Los niños parecieron encantados con su compañía, lo que alegró a Bella. Seguro que más tarde tendría que pagar las consecuencias, pero valía la pena, de modo que decidió aprovechar la diversión mientras durara.

Después del paseo en tren, hubo helados para todos. Bella eligió una mezcla multicolor que olía a chicle de bayas, y sonrió cuando Edward la miró con una mueca de asco.

Él eligió uno de fresas silvestres, lo que provocó en Bella el deseo de probarlo… directamente de la lengua de Edward.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Y ahora Edward la miraba con ojos encendidos, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

—¿Por qué no vamos al parque? —consiguió decir ella—. A los columpios y balancines.

Debería haber dicho que era hora de volver a casa. Habría sido lo más sensato, pero aquel día no estaba siendo muy sensata. Esperó que Edward se negara y que volviera a acusarla de estar manipulándolo para hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Pero Edward se limitó a señalar el coche.

—Por supuesto. Vamos al parque.

Todo pudo empezar por la sarcástica invitación de Edward, pero en el parque ocurrieron algunas cosas. Como el momento en que él le rozó la cadera al abalanzarse para agarrar a uno de sus hijos, que se deslizaba a toda velocidad por el tobogán. O cuando la mano de Bella le rozó la suya al alargar los dos el brazo para detener un columpio.

Oh, y cuando ella se chocó contra él porque estaba riéndose tanto al ver a los niños que no se percató de la presencia de Edward al girarse. Él la abrazó posesivamente y la sostuvo con fuerza, mirándola con una expresión pensativa en sus ojos grises.

Unos segundos después Bella se había apartado, convencida de que tenía las mejillas coloradas. Edward la había soltado, pero el efecto del momento persistió.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando acomodaron a los agotados niños en el coche y se dispusieron a volver a casa.

—Listo —dijo ella, tras abrochar los cinturones de seguridad de Tony.

—Sí —respondió Edward. Se apartó para dejarle paso, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y sus cuerpos se rozaron. Él soltó un débil gemido y retrocedió—. Quiero llevarte a… a casa —sus palabras sonaron apasionadamente ambiguas—. Es tarde. Mis hijos necesitan descansar.

«Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío», pensó Bella. Parpadeó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Por supuesto. Cuanto antes estén acostados, mejor.

Y si aquella respuesta no era ambigua, no sabía qué podía serlo, añadió para sí misma.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Edward encendió las luces del vehículo y Bella comprobó por el espejo retrovisor que los niños estaban durmiendo. Ella misma cayó en un estado de somnolencia, en el cual soñó que participaba en las vidas de Tony y Matt en los años venideros, junto a la figura borrosa pero familiar de Edward.

—Estoy muy bien como estoy —murmuró medio dormida—. No necesito a nadie. Soy muy feliz.

Y Edward, distraído con sus propios pensamientos, la miró y se preguntó si…

—Si tú llevas a Tony, yo llevaré a Matt. Si los llevamos a la vez, será menos probable que uno de los dos se despierte —susurró Bella, sin mirar directamente a Edward.

No era estúpida. Sabía que Edward había estado reprimiendo la atracción que sentía por ella. Y cuando no luchaba contra sus propios deseos, se enfadaba con ella por intentar manipularlo.

Sabía cuál era la realidad. Edward no la quería cerca de sus hijos. No de un modo permanente. Sólo le había permitido quedarse porque aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su nueva situación. Pero en breve recuperaría sus fuerzas y entonces ella tendría que marcharse. Lo aceptaba, pero no tenía por qué recordarlo esa noche.

—De acuerdo. Vamos allá —aceptó él, saliendo del coche.

Bella también salió. El aire olía a eucalipto y a tierra húmeda. El efecto debería haber sido relajante, pero a Bella le resultó agobiante. Se estremeció en la oscuridad. Seguramente serían tan sólo los nervios por el inminente enfrentamiento con Edward.

Tomó a Matt en brazos y se dirigió hacia la casa. Las pisadas de Edward resonaban tras ella, pero se negó a pensar en nada más que en los niños y enterró la cara en el suave pelo de Matt. Olía a champú y a tierra.

Edward entró primero en la casa y dejó que la siguiera al cuarto de los niños y que observara a la luz de la luna cómo acostaba con cuidado a Tony y le quitaba los zapatos.

—Dejaré a Matt en…

—Deja que yo lo…

Los dos hablaron a la vez. Bella se acercó a la cama de Matt, con la intención de acostarlo. Edward se movió hacia ella, le quitó a su hijo de los brazos, y mientras lo hacía su mano la rozó en el pecho. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Bella por dentro, encendiendo todos sus nervios.

El dejó a Matt en la cama, lo besó y lo arropó. Repitió el mismo ritual con Tony. Bella permanecía inmóvil, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se fuera, pero los pies no le respondían.

Cuando Edward acabó, la tomó del brazo y la hizo salir de la habitación. Al llegar al salón, Bella recuperó la coordinación de sus movimientos y se separó de él.

La imagen de Edward acostando a sus hijos se había grabado en su mente. La ternura había suavizado sus duras facciones, y lo había hecho parecer casi… solitario.

¿Cómo casaba aquella imagen con la determinación de Edward por alejarse de sus hijos? Si podía mostrar afecto hacia ellos, las posibilidades eran ilimitadas. Podía amar. Querer formar una familia…

Bella se asustó por el cariz que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Tenía que salir de allí. Y rápido.

—Buenas noches —murmuró con voz casi inaudible mientras se volvía hacia la puerta—. Es tarde y estoy agotada. Necesito descansar para poder levantarme mañana a primera hora.

—Espera —dijo él. Cruzó el salón en dos zancadas y la agarró del brazo, la llevó hasta el sofá y la hizo sentarse—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Hablar —repitió ella. Justo lo que no quería.

Él se sentó en uno de los sillones, estiró las piernas y cruzó los pies. No parecía relajado y la miraba de un modo muy extraño.

—Sí, hablar. ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? ¿Qué quieres hacer en la vida?

—¿Qué es esto, Edward? ¿Vas a echarme un sermón por ser una vaga? ¿Tienes pensado reformarme con unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas? ¿Decirme que podría llegar a ser algo si me esforzara? —preguntó rápidamente. Había pensado que la atacaría primero por su impulsividad, pero tal vez dejaba eso para más tarde.

—Quiero saber si eres feliz con lo que haces —dijo él, llevándose las manos a la nuca—. O si hay otras cosas que deseas y que estés decidida a tener.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Te lo diré si tú respondes primero.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiero hacer en la vida? —preguntó, y se lo preguntó a sí misma también. ¿Qué quería? ¿A Edward? A Edward y a sus dos hijos. Para siempre, no sólo hasta que Edward encontrara a una niñera mejor—. Quiero lo habitual —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Ser feliz, sentir que contribuyo de alguna manera… Mis necesidades no son gran cosa.

—¿Qué me dices de tu formación? ¿De tu carrera? ¿Hay algo concreto que quisieras alcanzar en ese campo?

Tal vez tenía pensado echarle un sermón, después de todo. Era extraño, pero esa idea casi la relajó. Pero entonces miró a Edward y vio que la observaba intensamente. Parecía comérsela con los ojos. Era obvio que esperaba con interés sus respuestas, pero también había algo más. Algo ardiente y fuertemente atado, que hizo que la sangre le ardiera en las venas.

—Ayudar… —empezó a decir, pero tuvo que respirar hondo para serenarse—. Ayudar en las guarderías es fantástico, pero lo que de verdad me gustaría es conseguir el título para dar clases en la escuela primaria.

—¿Te refieres a ir a la universidad?

—Sí. Y graduarme en Magisterio.

—Podrías hacerlo a tiempo parcial, para encajarlo con lo que tienes ahora.

—Supongo —dijo ella, todavía más confusa—. No estoy segura de entender adonde…

—Al matrimonio. Tú y yo. Sería la solución para todo.

—… quieres llegar con esto, Edward —terminó de decir ella. Lo miró en silencio y se preguntó si estaba soñando.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Estoy sugiriendo que nos casemos. Creo que es una buena idea.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿El siempre recatado, honesto y sensato Edward acababa de pedirle, a Bella Swan, la hija abandonada de una bailarina exótica y un político que no habían querido saber nada de ella, que se casara con él?

—No lo entiendo.

Por un segundo el corazón se le llenó de esperanza. Viviría en aquella casa, pertenecería a aquel lugar. Edward, Matt, Tony y ella estarían juntos. Oh, cielos, podría tener todo lo que siempre había querido. Ni siquiera importaría que no pudiese tener un bebé. Edward le estaba pidiendo que formara una familia con él. La consideraba digna de ello. Había visto algo en ella que le había hecho creer que…

Quería saltar de alegría. Romper a llorar y no parar. Todo era tan perfecto. Tan maravilloso. Tan inesperado e increíble.

Pero entonces Edward se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón y la miró fijamente.

—Hay muchas ventajas, Bella. He reflexionado en ello desde todas las perspectivas, y tiene sentido.

Hablaba como si estuviera proponiendo un negocio, y Bella supo lo que eso significaba. Edward estaba atacando del mismo modo en que se sentaría a discutir la rentabilidad de la granja o algo por el estilo. De una manera totalmente fría e impersonal.

El entusiasmo se apagó al instante y Bella se mordió el labio inferior. No quería escuchar nada más. Pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, así que permaneció sentada e intentó parecer lo menos afectada posible.

—Yo tendría a alguien que cuidara permanentemente de mis hijos. Y tú podrías conseguir tu título sin preocuparte por el dinero —siguió Edward, e hizo un gesto a su alrededor—. Y tendrías todo esto.

¿Eso era todo?, pensó ella. ¿Para Edward el matrimonio no significaba nada más? La acusación se le atascó en la garganta y fue incapaz de soltarla. Sentía que en su interior se marchitaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Era inconcebible que Edward la quisiera por amor. Y ella tampoco lo amaba. No se podía amar al enemigo, y eso era lo que siempre había sido Edward para ella. Se aferró a esa idea como a un salvavidas.

—Y tendríamos sexo apasionado —añadió él, recorriéndola posesivamente con la mirada—. La química entre los dos es innegable, aunque eso me sorprenda.

Se echó a reír, más para sí mismo, pero para Bella fue como una bofetada en la cara. Quería decirle que había tenido docenas de amantes y que todos pensaban que era maravillosa. Cualquier cosa que borrara aquella arrogante seguridad de su expresión. Quería gritarle y hacerle daño. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Se limitó a permanecer sentada, sin hablar, sin confiar en sí misma. Dolida.

Él extendió las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Me siento atraído hacia ti. Y tú te sientes atraída hacia mí. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, ambos conseguiríamos lo que queremos. Un buen rato en la cama, una solución a tu pobreza, una cuidadora para mis hijos… Sé que estás sorprendida —hizo una pausa y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. A mí también me sorprendió la idea cuando se me ocurrió hoy. Pero creo que funcionaría y que vale la pena intentarlo. Nunca me he casado antes, así que no tengo nada…

«Que perder», completó ella la frase en silencio. Por suerte, el temperamento acudió en su ayuda antes de que aparecieran las lágrimas. Durante un momento había sido transportada a un sueño que no tenía ninguna base real. Pero ese momento había pasado y ahora empezaba a recuperarse del shock y a pensar con claridad.

Edward no era ningún héroe. Ningún caballero con reluciente armadura. Ni siquiera era simpático, decidió en un arrebato de ira.

Impulsada por esa ira, se levantó de un salto. Él también se levantó y los dos quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Bella se esforzó por no levantar la mano. No confiaba en su autocontrol, y seguramente había leyes contra las agresiones al jefe. En vez de eso, lo miró con ojos entornados y llenos de desprecio y frustración.

—Nunca he estado en la pobreza —declaró en voz baja por respeto a los niños, pero en un tono mortalmente frío—. ¿He de suponer que pensabas pagarme mi formación?

—Naturalmente, como marido tuyo…

—No —lo interrumpió ella. Sabía que estaba evitando la parte más dura y centrándose en los pequeños detalles, pero al menos era algo.

—No se trata de eso —dijo él, como si no la hubiera oído—. Se trata de nosotros, no de la formación más elevada que pudieras tener en tu vida.

—Por desgracia, soy demasiado vaga y estoy demasiado afectada por mi pobreza como para comprometerme a una tarea semejante —espetó ella, y retrocedió unos pasos—. Eso basta para que veas lo mala que es tu idea.

Él pareció asombrado y dejó caer las manos a los costados.

—Intenta verlo desde mi punto de vista, no desde tu extravagante perspectiva.

Pero ¿cómo era posible que no se oyese a sí mismo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del terrible error que sería casarse? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para plantearlo siquiera?

Su vida y la de sus hijos no cambiarían. Pero quería cambiarla a ella. Convertirla en una persona distinta a la que era, y luego, posiblemente, aceptarla en su vida.

—No me casaré contigo, Edward. No veo ninguna ventaja en tu plan. No me interesa una relación sexual contigo. No necesito tu ayuda para salir de mi pobreza, y, aunque me preocupo por tus hijos, no me veo aquí cuidándolos y entreteniéndolos durante toda su vida.

Por unos segundos Edward la miró perplejo. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Bella salió corriendo al pasillo y cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera seguir avanzando. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los niños.

El matrimonio… Y era él quien la había acusado de tener ideas ridículas.

Bella sólo esperaba que su ira durase lo suficiente para que su destrozado corazón se recuperara.


	8. Chapter 7

_El ultimo capi que les dejo el dia de hoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Es que has perdido el juicio? —espetó Edward, abriendo la puerta del gallinero con tanta fuerza que la mitad de las gallinas levantaron un revuelo de plumas y cacareos—. Esto no forma parte de tu trabajo como niñera.

Con cada paso encontraba más difícil controlar su temperamento. ¿Y a qué hombre no le costaría si tenía a la niñera más exasperante del planeta cavando hoyos en el gallinero?

—No, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella. Apoyó la bota de goma rosa en la pala, la hundió en la tierra y la dejó clavada—. Pero no estoy de servicio, así que no creo que importe.

—¿Que no estás de servicio? —repitió él entornando la mirada—. ¿Estás diciendo que lo dejas?

—No, Edward, aunque vayas a buscarme una sustituta. Lo hemos sabido desde el principio, y ahora es más necesario que nunca.

¿Por lo de anoche?, pensó él. Había pasado la noche en vela, intentando averiguar por qué una simple proposición de matrimonio podía causar un efecto tan negativo. Pero por mucho que lo pensara, no podía quitarse la fría punzada de decepción que lo traspasaba desde entonces.

Y mientras pensaba en todo ello, se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Bella lo había arrinconado. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en su casa, se había abierto camino hacia el corazón de los niños, y ahora sería muy cruel intentar separarlos.

—Si te vas ahora, será porque eres demasiado egoísta para quedarte y acabar lo que has empezado.

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? —preguntó ella, alterada—. Después de lo que pasó anoche, y de la falta de bienvenida que has demostrado desde que llegué aquí, no puedes insinuar ahora que…

—Anoche no pasó nada —la cortó él—. Únicamente te hice una sugerencia y tú la rechazaste. Fin de la historia. No tiene que suponer ninguna diferencia. Después de haberlo meditado con calma, admito que fue una idea absurda. Pero ya está todo olvidado. Pensé que aceptarías porque te preocupas por los niños. Aunque tal vez ya no te interesa lo que sea mejor para ellos.

—No, yo… Por supuesto que quiero lo mejor para los niños —respondió ella con voz débil, sin orgullo ni fuego en la mirada. Por un momento Edward creyó ver incluso el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero un segundo después Bella sacudió la cabeza y se balanceó sobre la pala.

—Lo que dijiste sobre la idea de casarnos es cierto —dijo, sin parar de saltar—. Me sorprendió oírte sugerir algo tan absurdo, pero supongo que puedo olvidarlo si tú puedes.

—Estupendo —dijo él. La reacción de Bella debería haberlo aliviado, pero antes tenía que adaptarse a los cambios que había sufrido su plan.

Nada de matrimonio. Pero quería que Bella se quedara y cuidara de los niños. En una semana él quizá volviera al trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora que por primera vez se encontraba lejos de la oficina, pensó que tal vez debería tomarse unas vacaciones.

No iría a ninguna parte. Tan sólo se quedaría descansando en casa y ocupándose de la granja. Hacía mucho que no hablaba en persona con su capataz.

Mientras tanto, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Bella en el gallinero. ¿Por qué había abandonado a los niños que supuestamente le importaban tanto?

—Quiero que aceptes quedarte indefinidamente para cuidar de mis hijos a jornada completa.

—Acepto quedarme mientras los dos creamos que funciona —dijo, asintiendo fríamente y sin sonreír.

—Y espero de ti que los cuides como es debido —añadió él, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cuando deberías estar dentro, vigilando a los niños? ¿Por qué los has dejado en la casa cuando yo ni siquiera había salido de mi habitación? Podrían haber hecho cualquier diablura.

—Su única diablura ha sido obligarte a levantarte antes de que estuvieras listo para dejar la cama —lo provocó ella, como si fuera un perezoso. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—No creo que esto funcione, si vas a desatender a los niños de esta manera.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó, pisando con fuerza la pala un par de veces para hundirla más en el suelo… y ofreciendo a Edward una vista de sus piernas desnudas, la mitad de su trasero, enfundado en unos shorts vaqueros, y una extensa porción de vientre.

El cuerpo de Edward respondió como era de esperar, lo cual no ayudó mucho a su temperamento. Su incapacidad por reprimir el interés sexual hacia Bella era uno de los aspectos de su proposición rechazada en los que intentaba no pensar.

—Has estado quejándote de que quieres lo mejor para tus hijos —dijo ella—. ¿No?

Por un momento Edward se quedó desconcertado con las palabras «has estado quejándote». Pero enseguida consiguió ponerlas en el contexto de la conversación.

—He dejado muy claro que quiero lo mejor para ellos —afirmó, y se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Lo que de verdad quería era pasarla por las piernas y el vientre de Bella. Por mucho que se estuvieran atacando mutuamente, su traicionero cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante ella—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que los hayas abandonado esta mañana?

—Te estoy ayudando a conseguir lo que quieres, y al mismo tiempo asegurándome de crear unas condiciones de trabajo apropiadas para mí. Necesitas dedicarles más tiempo a Tony y Matt, Edward. Y ellos necesitan eso de ti. Así que esta mañana decidí darte un pequeño empujón, eso es todo —miró a las gallinas y sonrió—. ¿No te encanta verlas picotear gusanos?

Edward le dio una patada al saco de trigo y experimentó una satisfacción juvenil cuando ella dio un respingo.

—No intentes llevarme por tu camino, Bella. Estás aquí para desempeñar un papel. Y eso no incluye manipular las cosas como te plazca.

—Muy bien. Entonces sólo hay otra razón que explique por qué me he ausentado de la casa esta mañana.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó él, impaciente por oírla. Bella tenía que aprender que había unos límites y que no siempre podía tener lo que se le antojaba.

Sin duda sería otra demanda inaceptable concerniente a la familia.

—Tiempo libre —dijo ella—. Ya sabes, unos descansos en mi jornada de veinticuatro horas.

Se dispuso a saltar de nuevo sobre la pala, pero entonces Edward se abalanzó hacia delante sin pensar y la agarró. Por unos momentos ella permaneció de pie en la pala y él con las manos en su vientre desnudo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Bella era increíblemente suave y esbelta, y su piel era cálida y tentadoramente flexible. Edward se sintió incapaz de soltarla. Peor todavía, quería seguir explorándola hasta que no quedara nada por descubrir. La maldijo en silencio, por provocarle aquel deseo y por negarse a una solución práctica para todo.

—Deberías tener cuidado —le dijo, al tiempo que la soltaba y retrocedía—. Entonces, ¿estás aquí porque necesitas tiempo libre?

—Exacto —respondió ella. Respiró hondo y agarró la pala para disponerse a salir—. Ya he acabado, pero si quieres que me quede…

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él saliendo tras ella. Echó el candado y se preguntó qué hacer a continuación—. Tienes derecho a tomarte un día libre. Eso no hay ni que decirlo.

—Estupendo. Sabía que lo entenderías. Puede incluso que te arrepientas por no haber pensado antes en mi tiempo libre.

—Tampoco llevas tanto tiempo aquí —protestó él, pero las palabras de Bella lo hacían sentirse mezquino y desconsiderado—. En cualquier caso, te pido disculpas. He estado…

¿Distraído? ¿Cegado por el deseo? Sacudió la cabeza, harto de su frustración.

—He estado ocupado con otras cosas y no pensé en ello. Si quieres, podemos ir adentro y discutir los detalles.

—Oh, no es necesario —dijo ella con despreocupación. Edward quiso agarrarla por los hombros y besarla hasta que ella admitiese que había algo entre ellos. Algo que no desaparecería hasta alcanzar su conclusión natural… De un modo u otro.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Bella sonrió desdeñosamente.

—Estoy segura de que ahora que has comprendido la cuestión, te asegurarás de que en el futuro mi jornada laboral no sea demasiado agotadora.

—Por supuesto —aceptó él entre dientes. Tal vez debería olvidarse del matrimonio y acostarse simplemente con ella. Al menos así conseguiría sacarla de su interior, como un cuerpo extraño que estuviera infectando su sangre—. Y espero que tú seas igual de comprensiva sobre tu jornada.

—Voy a pasar un día fabuloso, porque Jacob también lo tiene libre. Vamos a hacer algo los dos juntos —dijo ella.

—He mandado a Jacob a la ciudad con los niños —la informó él. Y si hubiera sabido que su jardinero iba a ligar con su niñera, lo habría despedido para siempre—. Tenía que ir de todos modos, así que le pedí que se los llevara a dar un paseo.

—Olvidaste que era su día libre, ¿eh? Al menos a él le has dado uno, aunque después no te importe cancelarlo.

—La verdad es que sí se me olvidó —se defendió él. A pesar de lo que Bella pensara, él rara vez olvidaba algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Un vehículo apareció en el camino de entrada, conducido por Jacob. Edward se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba que Bella fuera a pasar el día con el joven jardinero, pero no logró convencerse.

—Tenemos asuntos que discutir.

—Oh, sean cuales sean, seguro que pueden esperar —dijo ella, saludando alegremente con la mano a Jacob, mientras éste detenía el vehículo junto a los cobertizos—. Te mandaré a los niños. ¡Hasta luego!

Echó a andar hacia el coche, golpeándose los tobillos con las botas de goma. ¿Quién iba a un sitio civilizado con botas de agua, aunque éstas fueran rosas en vez de negras? ¿Y esa despedida tan frívola? Edward apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos y fue hacia el porche.

Sólo entonces, mientras sus hijos corrían hacia él, se le ocurrió que Bella lo estaba dejando para que se ocupara de ellos durante un día entero.

Había vuelto a manipularlo, y él se lo había permitido. Tan absorto había estado deseándola y reaccionando ante ella que no se había dado cuenta de su jugada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero a pesar de los días previos tan difíciles que habían pasado, Edward consiguió disfrutar bastante con sus hijos. No le costó mucho, gracias a los columpios y el foso de arena. Y puesto que Bella había empleado el aspersor y las pistolas de agua con gran éxito, él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Tony y Matt se pusieron un poco nerviosos por la tarde, los sacó de la casa para salvar los muebles y los llevó a dar un paseo por el huerto, explicándoles el proceso de crecimiento de las manzanas. Todo aquello les pertenecería algún día, y Edward quería que lo apreciaran. Era irónico que los enseñara a amar su herencia al tiempo que intentaba mantener una distancia emocional con ellos.

Deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no podía convertirse en algo que no era. No les podía dar algo que no tenía.

Cuando se hizo de noche y los acostó, apenas fue consciente de que no era una tarea difícil. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Bella, y siguió pensando en ella durante las horas siguientes, hasta que ella volvió a casa.

Cuando entró en el recibidor, él la estaba esperando desde la puerta del salón.

—¿Has pasado un buen día? —le preguntó sin poder disimular su sarcasmo.

Tenía mucho más que decir. Algo como «es más de medianoche. Tú día libre ha terminado. ¿No te parece una actitud irresponsable estar fuera hasta tan tarde cuando tienes que estar despejada por la mañana para cuidar a mis hijos?».

Aquél era su trabajo, después de todo, por si acaso ella lo había olvidado. Pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al quedarse paralizado en el umbral del salón, contemplando a una mujer casi irreconocible.

¿Era su pelo que brillaba como un halo alrededor de su cabeza? ¿O era el vestido, de un vivo color naranja que bañaba su piel con un resplandor dorado?

¿Qué había pasado con las botas rosas y los shorts vaqueros? ¿Y qué le había pasado a Bella?

Todo su cuerpo parecía brillar con luz propia, y una duda se le clavó a Edward en el corazón. ¿Relucía por Jacob? Y de ser así, ¿qué demonios le había hecho el jardinero para que luciera ese aspecto radiante? ¿Cuántos años tenía el chico? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Era demasiado joven.

Sí, y Bella no era mucho mayor. Podía sentirse atraída por alguien de la edad de Jacob. Edward, en cambio, tenía casi treinta y cinco años. Casi el doble que Jacob.

Intentó convencerse de que no quería compararse con el jardinero y de que no deseaba a Bella, y esperó que su cuerpo acatara esa decisión.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Estaré bien para cuidar a los niños por la mañana —dijo ella, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sacó el pie de la sandalia y se masajeó el empeine—. No soy tan vieja como para no poder trabajar después de una noche de diversión. ¿Qué estabas haciendo levantado? ¿Los niños están bien? ¿Se han puesto nerviosos?

«No, es el padre quien no puede calmarse», pensó él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Los niños están bien. Durmiendo —gruñó.

—Has esperado levantado para controlarme —lo acusó ella—. No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada.

—Soy el padre de los dos niños que tienes a tu cargo —dijo él—. Eso me da algún derecho, pero no, no te estaba esperando. No podía dormir, eso es todo. Es algo que le ocurre a la gente de vez en cuando.

—Pero cuando te levantaste, decidiste interrogarme para saber lo que había estado haciendo —replicó ella—. Te lo diré, ya que parece que te interesa tanto. Una de las hermanas de Jacob se está preparando para ser peluquera, y me ha cortado y peinado el pelo. Luego, Jacob y yo hemos ido de compras y me he comprado este conjunto en unas rebajas. Hemos intercambiado anécdotas… Ese tipo de cosas. He pasado unas horas muy entretenidas con una compañía muy agradable —sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio—. Hasta ahora.

—En otras palabras, un día de gandulería total, ¿no? —dijo él. Se acercó más y sintió una pequeña satisfacción cuando ella retrocedió varios pasos—. Pero así eres tú, ¿verdad? Siempre vas a tu aire sin preocuparte cómo puede afectar lo que haces a quienes te rodean.

—Me permito a mí misma tener amistades. No es ningún delito —se acercó a él, desafiante, hasta que sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que él creyó percibir su cálida humedad.

El pulso se le aceleró, la sangre le hirvió en las venas y la ira volvió a invadirlo.

—Eres una vaga —espetó—. Un caso perdido, una soñadora egocéntrica y egoísta.

—Y tú eres un abusón arrogante, autoritario y anticuado.

—No permites que la gente forme parte de tu vida —contraatacó él—. Estás tan ocupada guardando las distancias con todo el mundo que eres incapaz de ser natural.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo ella, soltando una amarga carcajada—. Y más te valdría aplicarte esa definición a ti.

Edward la acorraló contra la puerta y puso las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Admito que me gusta tener el control, pero al menos yo sé quién soy y qué soy, y asumo mis retos en vez de estar siempre escapando de ellos.

—Eso no es verdad. Tú también evitas los retos —replicó ella. Se había puesto colorada y respiraba con dificultad—. Me has criticado mucho en el pasado, Edward, pero nunca hasta este punto. No es asunto tuyo lo que haga en mi vida ni a quién deje entrar en ella. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para opinar?

Edward sintió cómo todos sus años de frustración contenida salían de golpe a la superficie.

—Tú no, desde luego. Lo he intentado contigo, Bella. Sabe Dios que lo he intentado todo lo posible. ¡Pero tú no me dejabas entrar en tu vida!

—Porque tú me odiabas —espetó ella, como si aquellas palabras fueran su única salvación—. No fui más que una espina en tu trasero desde el día en que nos conocimos. No encajaba contigo. No me querías cerca de ti…

—No sé por qué me sacabas de quicio. Nunca lo he entendido, maldita sea —exclamó él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros—. La mitad de las veces no había ningún motivo, y sin embargo siempre conseguías irritarme.

El enfado de Bella se mezcló con la confusión.

—Aún seguimos sacándonos de nuestras casillas, ¿verdad? Pero ahora es peor.

Fue el turno de Edward de echarse a reír amargamente.

—Oh, por supuesto que ahora es peor. ¡Y esto lo demuestra! —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Y si ella había tenido intención de detenerlo, había esperado demasiado. Su respuesta fue tan sensual como inmediata, y le devolvió el beso con toda su fuerza. Edward la devoró con la misma avidez que un niño tomaba posesión de una caja de galletas. Todas sus emociones reprimidas se fundieron en el beso.

—Deseabas esto. Y lo necesitabas.

Ella tenía las manos en torno a su cuello, y él no supo precisar desde qué instante. Agachó la cabeza y la besó en la clavícula y en el hombro, sintiendo cómo se estremecía en sus brazos.

—Admítelo, Bella. Lo necesitas. Me necesitas a mí.

Ella había metido las manos bajo su camisa y empezaba a recorrerle las costillas y el pecho. Acariciando, moldeando, aprendiendo los detalles de su cuerpo. Dios, qué sensación tan exquisita…

Pero al oír sus palabras, se detuvo y se apartó de él con tanta brusquedad que Edward a punto estuvo de dar un traspié hacia atrás.

—No me conoces —su rostro aún mostraba los signos de la intimidad, pero sus ojos despedían llamas de indignación—. No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero ni necesito.

Y antes de que él pudiera hablar, se alejó corriendo.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hola, estoy de regreso. Chiks perdón por la tardanza, como recompensa les subire los tres capitulos correspondientes el dia de hoy. Tambien queria reiterarles mi agradecimiento a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, dejarme sus reviews y agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas. Thanks a lot._

* * *

Capítulo 8

Un grito de horror rasgó la oscuridad. Bella saltó de la cama antes de oír el segundo, y mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la habitación de los niños, oyó un tercero. Y por encima de las voces asustadas, el espeluznante aullido del viento.

Aquellos vendavales también habían aterrorizado a Bella la primera vez que los sufrió estando allí. En la actualidad ya no le quitaban el sueño, pero podía entender el miedo de los pequeños.

Tony estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos como platos y el rostro completamente pálido. El viento bramó con más fuerza e impactó contra la casa, y Matt soltó otro grito cuando la estructura se estremeció.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Edward, entrando apresuradamente en la habitación y mirando a los niños—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Es el viento —dijo Bella. Sacó a Tony de la cama y lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo temblaba. El niño se aferró a ella con brazos y piernas y escondió la cara contra su pecho—. Están asustados.

Al volverse, vio que Edward tenía a Matt en brazos.

—Había olvidado lo escalofriante que puede ser el viento si no estás acostumbrado —dijo, mirando la ventana—. Tenemos que calmarlos como sea.

—Tony, Matt —los llamó Bella, intentando que la miraran a los ojos, sin éxito—. Ya sé que hace mucho ruido y que la casa se estremece, pero sólo es un vendaval. Aquí dentro estamos a salvo.

Los niños siguieron gritando y llorando.

Bella intentó pensar, pero su cerebro acusaba la falta de sueño. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las tres de la mañana? Se sentía como si sólo hubiera dormido unos minutos.

Y entonces recordó la razón de su vigilia. Edward. El beso. Su empeño en que ella admitiera que lo deseaba, incluso después de haber rechazado su dolorosa proposición.

Naturalmente que lo deseaba. Sólo tenía que saber que estaba en la misma casa que ella para no poder pensar con claridad.

Podía ir más lejos incluso y admitir que le gustaba estar allí con Edward y los niños. ¿Qué mujer sin posibilidad de tener hijos propios no se sentiría atraída por la posibilidad de formar una familia?

Había intentado que la situación no la afectara, pero no lo había conseguido. Y ahora los niños estaban turbados y ella se sentía tan protectora y preocupada como una madre.

El viento volvió a rugir, haciendo que los niños gritaran de nuevo. Matt empezó a patear en brazos de Edward, y Tony estalló en sollozos cada vez más fuertes.

—Estás a salvo, Tony —dijo Edward. Se acercó a Bella y tocó a Tony—. Tú y Matt estáis a salvo. No os va pasar nada. No lo permitiré.

Al oír su voz profunda y serena y ver la expresión de afecto en su rostro, Bella sintió cómo su ya temblorosa resistencia se derrumbaba sin remedio.

Edward tenía que amar a sus hijos. Si no, ¿cómo podía comportarse así? Tal vez, con el tiempo, les permitiría formar parte de su vida y sería un padre para ellos. Y aquél sería el Edward verdadero, no el que quería mantener las distancias con los niños.

Tal vez ella se equivocaba al suponer que Edward siempre bloqueaba sus emociones. Tal vez había cometido un error al rechazar su proposición. Era posible que Edward fuese capaz de cambiar y que también se preocupara por ella. El corazón se le encogió al imaginarse a los cuatro formando una familia. La familia que ella anhelaba.

¡Qué tonta era al pensar en eso!

Se apretaron los unos contra los otros, en el centro de la habitación. Edward y ella sostenían cada uno a un niño, acariciándolos y esforzándose por calmarlos en medio de una embestida de la naturaleza.

—No puedo hacer nada por ellos —admitió Edward, frustrado. Tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del viento y de los gritos de los niños.

—Mi cama —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Bella, que acarició las espaldas de los niños en un último esfuerzo por llamar su atención—. ¿Recordáis cuando os dije que mi cama era el lugar más seguro de la casa? Y lo sigue siendo. Os prometo que si vamos allí, estaréis a salvo.

Tony asintió. Matt no hizo nada, pero al menos ya no se resistía. Los llevaron en silencio a su habitación, pero cuando Bella intentó dejar a Tony en la cama, el niño se aferró a ella.

—Contigo —murmuró con un sollozo—. Contigo, Bella.

—Oh, cariño —susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acostó junto a Tony, que se abrazó a ella como un monito.

A veces Bella sentía un doloroso vacío en su interior por las cosas que nunca podría tener. Tal vez no hubiera tenido menstruaciones regulares como las demás mujeres, pero sí conocía un dolor distinto, igualmente real y mucho más devastador. Y estar junto a Edward y los niños lo agudizaba aún más.

—Vamos, Matt —lo animó, después de aclararse la garganta para librarse del temblor—. Nos acurrucaremos los tres aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Matt no tenía intención de moverse y se limitó a seguir llorando, enterrando la cara en el pecho desnudo de Edward.

—¿No quieres acostarte en la cama de Bella? —le preguntó su padre, acariciándole la cabeza—. Está bien. Iremos a mi cama, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —gritó el niño, y empezó a patear de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres, Matt? —le preguntó Bella dulcemente, aunque le costaba mantener la calma. La tensión que irradiaban los niños oprimía más la habitación que el viento que azotaba las paredes.

—Quiero que todos estemos en la cama —dijo Matt con un ataque de hipo—. Yo, y Tony, y Bella y papá.

No era una buena idea, en absoluto, pero la tentación de verse a los cuatro acurrucados en la cama se deslizó traicioneramente en su interior y le envolvió el corazón.

Edward la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era recelosa y reservada, pero también suplicante. Se lo estaba suplicando por sus hijos, pensó Bella, y aquello la ayudó a ver las cosas en su justa perspectiva. Tal vez quisiera hundirse en sus propios sentimientos, pero era una mujer adulta y tenía que comportarse como tal.

Apartó la mirada de Edward y retiró la manta.

—Entonces vamos todos a la cama.

Matt se metió bajo la manta y Edward se acostó junto a él.

—¿Te parece bien esta solución? —le preguntó a Bella.

No, naturalmente que no, pensó ella, pero le señaló a sus hijos con la mirada.

—Ellos son lo único que importa ahora. Cualquier solución me parecerá buena siempre que sea por el bien de los niños.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió.

—Créeme, si hubiera otro modo de solucionar esto, lo haría.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida. Si Edward encontraba tan repugnante compartir una cama con ella, ¿por qué quería comprometerse para el resto de su vida? Su proposición había sido una anomalía. Un momento de locura.

El viento siguió soplando con fuerza durante un rato, pero finalmente amainó lo bastante para que los niños se tranquilizaran y se durmieran.

Bella no se durmió. Era peligroso estar tan cerca de Edward, siendo tan sensible a su presencia. De modo que decidió permanecer despierta hasta que él se levantara de la cama y ella se asegurara de que los niños no notaran su ausencia. En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en su propia supervivencia.

Pero la tormenta y la agitación emocional que la había prendido hicieron mella, y Bella cayó dormida con un niño abrazado a ella mientras el otro dormía en brazos de su padre, a un palmo de distancia. Y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, porque, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por negarlo, una parte de ella seguía diciendo que aquello era lo correcto.

El ruido de la televisión despertó a Bella. Los niños veían los dibujos animados en el salón, y seguramente se habían olvidado por completo de la tormenta.

A medida que se iba despejando, se dio cuenta de que se sentía feliz. Increíblemente feliz y relajada. La cama parecía sostenerla en alto, rodeándola de calor.

Suspiró y movió una mano… y tocó algo que no era la manta, ni el colchón ni la almohada. Algo que le provocó un nudo en la garganta y un hormigueo en la piel.

Edward estaba en la cama. Y era en su pecho, no en la cama, donde descansaba la cabeza de Bella, así como otras partes de su cuerpo.

De hecho, estaban abrazados como amantes. Edward tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y una pierna de Bella descansaba entre las suyas.

Aquello tenía que acabar. ¿Y si él se despertaba y descubría lo cerca que estaban? Aguantó la respiración y le puso una mano en el pecho, preparada para tomar impulso. Pero algo la alertó antes de poder moverse. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada más ardiente que había visto en su vida.

—Buenos días —la saludó él con voz profunda y soñolienta, aunque su mirada estaba completamente despejada—. Veo que has decidido acompañarme en mi lado de la cama.

—De eso nada —negó ella automáticamente, pero él tenía razón. Había sido ella la que se había movido y quien había cubierto el espacio que los separaba—. No deberías estar aquí —intentó alejarse, pero él le había puesto una mano sobre la suya, sujetándola contra el pecho—. Tendrías que haberte marchado anoche, después de que los niños se durmieran —dijo en un tono casi lastimero.

Apretó los dientes y se dijo que tenía que estar por encima de todo eso. Por encima de Edward y del deseo que sentía por él. No podía permitir que se colara en su subconsciente y le hiciera pensar y sentir que era lo mejor para ella.

—Lo sé, Bella —repuso él—. Pero me quedé dormido antes de poder levantarme.

Ella retiró la mano y se movió hasta el extremo de la cama.

—Bueno, pues ya puedes irte. Tengo que ducharme, y alguien debería vigilar a los niños.

—Llevan un rato viendo la televisión sin moverse. Seguro que están bien.

—Pero yo no estoy bien —dijo ella. No quería levantarse de la cama si Edward la estaba observando con aquella expresión maliciosa en el rostro.

Tuvo la sensación de que Edward no controlaba sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos. Lo que significaba que ella tendría que pensar por los dos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Los labios se Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa salvaje.

—El suficiente para experimentar la sensación de tus suaves ronquidos sobre mi pecho y ver cómo poco a poco te despertabas y tomabas conciencia de mi cuerpo.

—Yo no… No es lo que insinúas, y yo no ronco.

—Bueno, al menos no has babeado.

A Bella volvió a invadirla la indignación.

—Te has aprovechado de mí. No sabía dónde estaba ni lo que hacía.

—¿Acaso te preocupa lo que podrías haber hecho, o dicho, estando dormida?

Era exactamente eso lo que la angustiaba. En sueños podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, haber suplicado o haber confesado sus deseos más íntimos. Agarró la almohada y la dejó caer con fuerza junto a la cabeza de Edward.

—Largo de mi cama ahora mismo.

Él apartó la almohada. Ya no sonreía, y aunque no estaba enfadado, su expresión era intensa y oscura.

—Apuesto a que no te comportarías así si fuera Jacob el que estuviera en tu cama.

—Por supuesto que no —espetó ella. ¡Como si fuera a acostarse con un jardinero en edad escolar!—. No hay comparación posible.

—Entiendo —murmuró él, con un brillo en la mirada que la hizo estremecerse—. Así que no hay comparación, ¿eh?

—Ninguna en absoluto —insistió, deseando que Edward dejara el tema de una vez. Necesitaba recuperar la serenidad, y él no la estaba ayudando.

—Veamos si esto te convence de lo contrario —dijo él, y la agarró con sus largos brazos para tirar de ella sobre la cama.

La boca de Edward le cubrió la suya antes de darle oportunidad para respirar o para protestar. El calor de su piel masculina se filtró a través del camisón, inundándola y abrasándola mientras su lengua le presionaba los labios para que los abriese.

Ella gimió y cedió al impulso. Ya habría tiempo para odiarse a sí misma más tarde, cuando las hormonas no la estuvieran volviendo loca.

Las manos de Edward estaban por todas partes. Igual que las suyas propias. No podía detenerse. Mientras él le acariciaba y moldeaba sus curvas, ella se aferraba y clavaba las uñas en sus anchos hombros, aturdida por la poderosa embestida del deseo.

—Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas —dijo él, subiéndole el camisón hasta los muslos.

Ella soltó un débil gemido al sentir sus dedos en las piernas y luchó por respirar y encontrar un mínimo de autocontrol.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se limitó a responder con un gruñido, y los pensamientos de Bella se esfumaron como volutas de humo al viento.

La situación estaba a punto de descontrolarse, cuando un grito agudo llegó desde el salón.

—¡Papaaa! ¡Tengo hambreeee!

Edward estaba tumbado sobre ella, con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su barbilla, y con el rostro tenso y ensombrecido por el deseo. Y Bella temblaba de necesidad y deseo. En aquel momento se lo habría dado todo, aunque tuviera que arrepentirse después.

Edward sólo la deseaba físicamente, se dijo a sí misma. Para él no era especial…

Luchando por alejarse de aquel precipicio, cerró los ojos y dio gracias por la interrupción de los niños hambrientos.

—Iré a prepararles el desayuno y enseguida vuelvo —murmuró él—. Los dejaré viendo una película de vídeo o lo que sea.

Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—No vamos a acabar con esto de la manera que tienes en mente. Con eso sólo demostraríamos lo estúpidos que podemos llegar a ser.

Por un momento Edward la miró en silencio y con el rostro en tensión. Entonces se apartó de ella y se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

Ella podía haberse acurrucado contra él en sueños, pero el único culpable de lo que había pasado después era Edward. Era él quien parecía tener que demostrar algo.

—Y Jacob es un crío, Edward —le dijo mientras él se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Hace un año aún estaba en el instituto.

—Ocúpate de los niños —espetó él—. Voy a darme una ducha —y salió dando un portazo.

—Bien por ti —murmuró ella, y se levantó de la cama al tiempo que tiraba de las sábanas—. De ninguna manera voy a conservar un recuerdo de lo que ha pasado, como el maravilloso olor de su piel —en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, arrojó las sábanas a un rincón. Tenía que salir de allí enseguida.

Se puso lo primero que encontró y corrió a vestir a los niños. Una vez que los tuvo listos, se detuvo un momento en el vestíbulo antes de salir.

—Me llevo a los niños a desayunar a Fork's —gritó en dirección al cuarto de baño, aunque no le importaba si Edward la oía o no.

Le llegó una respuesta apagada a través de la puerta. Podría haber sido «sí» o «no», o «¿dónde demonios está eso?». Fuera cual fuera, la ignoró y se marchó con los niños.

Cuando estuvo en el coche y pisó el acelerador, miró por el espejo retrovisor y no vio ningún movimiento en la casa. Sólo entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Te importa si os acompaño? —preguntó Edward al entrar en la cafetería. Se había pasado veinte minutos bajo la ducha helada y otros cinco mojando la alfombra mientras atendía una llamada telefónica de la que no quería saber nada.

—En absoluto —respondió Bella haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con el brazo, mientras sostenía con la otra mano un capuchino.

Le hizo sitio en el banco y él se sentó, separando deliberadamente los muslos hasta que ella se vio arrinconada en el extremo. Pero la pequeña satisfacción que obtuvo Edward por su comportamiento infantil no alivio para nada su irritación.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque esbozó una sonrisa y le sugirió que se pidiera algo para desayunar.

—No, gracias. He desayunado en casa —respondió él, y se volvió hacia los pequeños—. ¿Os gustan los gofres, niños?

—Sí, papá.

—Están muy buenos, papá —respondieron a la vez, y siguieron inmersos en sus gofres pegajosos con sirope.

Edward tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa e intentó no mirar a Bella mientras ésta tomaba lenta y sensualmente un sorbo de café.

Era imposible ignorarla cuando su único deseo era agarrarla y poseerla. La tensión de Edward aumentaba sólo por estar a su lado. Los momentos que habían compartido en la cama lo habían revolucionado por dentro, y el rechazo de Bella le había costado más que una buena dosis de frustración.

Se había sentido ofendido, pero ni siquiera comprendía su propia reacción. Aquella necesidad de estar junto a ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Tengo que ir a Adelaide.

Bella dejó la taza y se lamió el labio superior para limpiarse la espuma. Un gesto que no debería provocarle a él un dolor tan intenso en la ingle.

—Creo que no lo entiendo —dijo. Tomó una servilleta y limpió las bocas de los niños antes de que éstos pudieran protestar. Luego, les sugirió que se fueran a jugar al patio trasero de la cafetería—. Iré a buscaros en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Matt y Tony asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia los columpios que se veían a través de las cristaleras.

—He recibido una llamada de los abogados de Ángela. Sólo será un par de días, tres como mucho, pero hay cosas que debo solucionar.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo ella, bajando la mirada por un momento—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora. Tengo mi equipaje en el coche.

—Cuidaré a los niños lo mejor posible mientras estés fuera.

—No quiero que… —se interrumpió, pues no sabía muy bien lo que no quería.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo —insistió ella—. Es algo que tienes que hacer.

Se levantó, llamó a los niños y les prometió que jugarían en la arena al llegar a casa.

—Vuestro padre tiene que irse unos días —les dijo cuando salieron de la cafetería—. Dadle un beso y luego nos iremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Empujó suavemente a los niños hacia su padre. Edward se agachó y recibió un beso de cada uno. No quería separarse de ellos. No ahora. Ni cuando tuviera que volver al trabajo. Pero marcharse por voluntad propia era mejor que tener que hacerlo porque ellos se lo pidieran, ¿no?

—Te llamaré —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Si no lo haces, también lo entenderé.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?, se preguntó él. ¿Que no se molestara en llamar? Cuando se subió al coche, vio que Bella había acomodado a los niños en el suyo y que les estaba abrochando los cinturones.

Reacio a mostrar su frustración, se despidió con la mano sin mirarlos y se alejó.


	10. Chapter 9

_El siguiente capitulo prometido ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella no había estado tan harta desde… No podía recordar desde cuándo. Había pasado por momentos muy difíciles desde su llegada a Mountain Gem, ¿y a quién le importaba?

A nadie. Tenía que valerse por sí sola, como siempre, y encima teniendo que aguantar a Edward y todo lo que él le provocaba, como el deseo de hacer el amor con él, de casarse con él, de jugar a las familias con él…

Se había ido a ocuparse de la herencia de Ángela. Y ella sentía lástima por él, porque lo había visto desgarrado y dolido, como si no quisiera dejarla a ella ni a sus hijos en esos momentos.

A pesar de sus conflictos internos, había tenido que reprimirse para no pedirle que se quedara cuando lo vio subir al coche. O para sugerirle que fueran todos juntos. Lo que fuera con tal de permanecer unidos.

Qué tonta era al pensar así, y gracias a Dios no habían llegado a hacer el amor.

Lo cual la hacía preguntarse una cosa: ¿por qué se aliviaba tanto por eso ahora?

Por Tanya Denali, ésa era la respuesta. Se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a apretar la mandíbula e intentó relajarse.

Al día siguiente de marcharse Edward, Tanya se había presentado en la puerta con su ordenador portátil, su traje de negocios y su equipaje a juego.

—Está bien —había dicho cuando Bella le comunicó que Edward no estaba—. He estado trabajando a un ritmo frenético. Un par de días de descanso me vendrá muy bien para estar como nueva cuando Edward regrese. Ciertamente, no podría haber elegido un momento mejor para marcharse.

Y entonces había despedido al taxi y había entrado en la casa como si fuese la dueña.

Aquello quizá podría tolerarse, pero la cosa no acabó ahí, como demostró Tanya cuando Bella le preguntó cordialmente cuál era el motivo de su visita.

—He venido a darle una alegría a Edward, querida. Voy a proponerle un negocio al que no podrá negarse y… algunas otras cosas a las que tampoco podrá resistirse. Y ahora prepárame una taza de té y deja de agobiarme con tus preguntas. No tengo tiempo para darle órdenes al servicio.

Bella se había contenido para no arrojarle un jarrón a la cabeza. Y al informarle de que ella era la niñera, no la asistenta, Tanya se había limitado a arquear una ceja y decir que no había diferencia, antes de aconsejarle que fuera una buena chica y que le preparase el té y se hiciera cargo de su equipaje, de modo que pudiera hablar bien de ella a Edward cuando éste volviera.

Bella no recogió el equipaje, naturalmente, pero sí preparó el té porque en el fondo era una buena persona.

La presencia de Tanya en la casa le recordó la verdadera naturaleza de Edward. Era el tipo de mujer que encajaba con él. Y aunque aparentemente no tuviese tiempo para «darle órdenes al servicio», sí lo tenía para someterla a un exhaustivo interrogatorio, como si no hubiera ofendido a Bella nada más llegar.

Quería saberlo todo sobre Edward. Su estilo de vida y sus hábitos. No la impresionó la explicación que le dio Bella sobre la presencia de los niños. Ésa pareció ser la única noticia que no consiguió despertar el interés de Tanya, aunque estaba claramente decidida a que los pequeños no se entrometieran en sus propósitos. La suya podía ser una visita sorpresa, pero era obvio que estaba allí para echarle el lazo a Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes e intentó mantener la calma. Estaba fuera de la casa, con los niños, mientras que Tanya estaba dentro, ocupándose de los negocios.

Pasó una mano por el nuevo enrejado del porche y aspiró hondo. El día era caluroso y agobiante, como el ambiente que se respiraba en el interior de la casa.

—Intenta pulsar el botón rojo, Matt —le señaló el botón y vio cómo Matt lo presionaba y saltaba de entusiasmo cuando el tren a pilas empezaba a moverse por la vía—. Eso es.

Tony estaba sentado a cierta distancia, rodeado por juguetes de plástico, inmerso en sus fantasías.

Lo peor era que Tanya, a pesar de sus defectos, era todo lo que no era Bella. Una mujer inteligente, de carrera, con un físico imponente y que sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Comparada con ella, Bella se sentía estúpida y vulgar.

—Ah, estás ahí —oyó que la llamaba la enervante voz de Tanya—. Creía haberte dicho que me prepararas un té.

—Debe de haber intuido que estaba pensando en ella —murmuró Bella en voz baja, tragándose lo que no debería decir. En aquel momento, vio que un coche se acercaba por el camino.

Edward. Al fin en casa. De repente, la asaltaron todas las insinuaciones que Tanya le había hecho durante los dos últimos días… como la de que Edward y ella se arrancarían la ropa en cuanto él se bajara del coche y que dejarían los negocios para más tarde.

Edward era un gusano, decidió Bella. Una alimaña. Un sapo repugnante.

Le había pedido que se casara con él, pero no lo había dicho en serio. Seguramente se sintió aliviado cuando ella lo rechazó. Lo único que quería era un cuerpo dispuesto.

—Vuestro padre ha llegado —les dijo a los niños cuando el coche se detuvo.

Los críos gritaron y bajaron corriendo los escalones. Bella los siguió más despacio, decidida a comportarse de un modo frío y profesional, aunque aquello la matara. No podía permitir que Edward supiera lo mucho que odiaba imaginárselo junto a Tanya.

Su actuación funcionó hasta que Edward se giró tras sacar su equipaje del coche y la vio. Le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce y sensual que por un momento Bella se olvidó de todo y se quedó mirándolo embobada.

Los niños reían y danzaban a su alrededor, pero él también permaneció inmóvil, mirando a Bella, sin hacer nada por ocultar su deseo hacia ella.

Maldita alimaña. ¿Por qué la trataba así?

—Bella —dijo él, avanzando hacia ella—. Te he echado de…

—Tienes visita —lo cortó ella, con una voz tan seca y grave que apenas reconoció como la suya propia. Y sabía que su rostro también expresaba todo el desprecio que sentía.

¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado ante él, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, cuando sabía lo sinvergüenza que era? Edward Cullen no podría ser fiel ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, desconcertado.

—¿No lo adivinas? —dijo ella. Se giró y empezó a subir los escalones—. Deja que te dé una pista. ¿Piernas largas? ¿Un padre dueño de una cadena de joyerías?

—Tanya Denali —la agarró del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él—. ¿Está aquí?

—Lleva dos días aquí —respondió ella. Se soltó y siguió caminando—. Ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero procurad no hacerlo sobre la alfombra hasta que le consigas un sitio más privado, ¿quieres? Hay niños en la casa.

«Y una niñera furiosa», añadió en silencio.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó él en tono amenazante.

—Sólo era una petición, Edward. Seguro que si piensas en ello, lo entenderás.

Aprovechando que Edward se había quedado boquiabierto, llamó a los niños y los hizo entrar, prometiéndoles un baño de espuma y su cena favorita.

—Vuestro padre os leerá un cuento esta noche —dijo, desafiándolo con la mirada—. Estoy segura de que querrá pasar tiempo con sus hijos, aunque tenga que quitárselo a su invitada.

Pero antes de que él pudiera protestar ni decir nada, la invitada habló.

—Edward, querido —exclamó Tanya. Se levantó del sofá del salón y se lanzó a su pecho.

Bella intentó calmarse y siguió caminando, lamentándose por haber presenciado el encuentro de los dos amantes y deseando patearlos a ambos en las espinillas.

Lo último que vio, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella y los niños, fue las manos de Edward agarrando los brazos de Tanya. En pocos segundos los dos estarían comiéndose a besos, y eso era algo que Bella no podía quedarse a ver.

Abrió los grifos al máximo diciéndose a sí misma que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que hicieran esos dos. Ella no necesitaba una aventura con Edward. Estaba muy bien como estaba… En sus sueños, tal vez.

Reprimió el deseo de huir de allí. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría, sin importar lo duro que fuese. De lo contrario, estaría demostrando que la afectaba lo que Edward hiciera, y ésa era una impresión que bajo ningún concepto estaba dispuesta a dar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tanya? —preguntó Edward, manteniéndola a distancia mientras intentaba controlar su frustración.

Nada estaba saliendo como había previsto. Bella estaba furiosa, y se había llevado a los niños antes de que él pudiera saludarlos. Y había querido saludarlos, a pesar de que iba en contra de sus principios.

—Supongo que vengo en calidad de emisaria —respondió Tanya, acariciándole el cuello de la camisa a Edward. Sus ojos estaban llenos de avaricia y lujuria.

—¿Emisaria? —repitió él, apartándose—. ¿Para qué?

Tanya soltó una carcajada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su largo cuello.

—Para el negocio de mi padre, naturalmente. Si en los dos próximos días llegamos a un acuerdo, te haré una oferta muy interesante.

Edward no quería negociar nada durante dos días. Ni siquiera durante dos horas. Aquél no era el regreso a casa que había esperado, aunque, viendo el enfado irracional de Bella, se preguntó si había estado loco por echar de menos volver. ¿Qué quería realmente de ella? ¿Y qué quería Bella de él?

—Edward, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando? —le preguntó Tanya haciendo un mohín con los labios, y lo habría abrazado otra vez si él no se hubiera apartado rápidamente.

—Sí, te escucho. Supongo que te refieres a la expansión de tu empresa en el extranjero.

—Exacto —dijo ella con una sonrisa felina—. Tengo tanto que ofrecerte si llegamos a un acuerdo…

—Pues dime cuál es tu oferta. Así veremos si me interesa y podrás irte —replicó él. Aún no podía creerse que Tanya se hubiera atrevido a presentarse allí sin avisar.

Bella no le había dicho nada de su presencia en las dos ocasiones en que él había telefoneado. Y se había mostrado tan fría que Edward decidió no llamar más veces.

Tanya le dedicó una sonrisa sensual, convencida de que podría doblegarlo fácilmente, pero Edward no tenía tiempo para sus maquinaciones femeninas.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y explícame en qué consiste el trato.

Por un momento la expresión de Tanya se tornó en una mueca de enfado, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza y sonrió condescendientemente.

—Todo a su tiempo, Edward. He llegado aquí después de estar dos semanas de un sitio para otro, y aún estoy ultimando los detalles del acuerdo que nuestra empresa quiere proponerte. Me temo que si quieres hablar de negocios, tendrás que aguantarme un poco más.

Edward sopesó sus opciones. Echarla y perder el contrato o permitir que se quedara y ganarlo. ¿Podría soportarla durante veinticuatro horas más? Y no tenía la culpa de que Bella estuviese enfadada. No había sido él quien había invitado a Tanya.

—Tu padre…

—Está en uno de sus retiros —dijo ella—. Ni siquiera acepta llamadas de emergencia. Pero eso no importa. Sé que estarás más contento de… comunicarte conmigo.

La irritación de Edward aumentó aún más.

—Siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar de negocios contigo —dijo, enfatizando la palabra «negocios», y se dispuso a poner distancia entre ellos.

Pero en ese momento oyó que Bella y los niños salían del cuarto de baño y se detuvo. Tanya pareció tomarlo como una invitación para apretar su cuerpo contra él. Mientras Edward intentaba separarla, los niños pasaron corriendo junto a ellos y se metieron en su habitación. En cuanto a Bella, le lanzó una mirada asesina y casi se chocó contra la pared al evitar acercarse a él.

—Bella —la llamó en tono de advertencia—, ¿puedes esperar un momento, por favor? Me gustaría hablar contigo de los niños…

—Te han echado de menos, aunque no puedo imaginarme por qué —respondió ella, desafiándolo a que reaccionara—. Pero han estado muy bien. Los he cuidado como es debido, a pesar de las alteraciones que ha habido últimamente en la casa.

Hasta ese momento, Edward había estado dispuesto a explicarle que a pesar del descarado interés de Tanya en él, no estaba interesado en ella y que no la había invitado. Pero ahora se preguntó por qué debía molestarse en hacerlo.

Bella estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones, como siempre. ¿Y por qué debía importarle a él? Ella le había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él, así que tampoco era asunto suyo lo que pasara con Tanya.

—Estupendo. Me alegro por los niños.

Siguió decidido a librarse de Tanya Denali lo antes posible, pero eso resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Para empezar, Tanya se levantó tan tarde al día siguiente que no pudieron hablar hasta después del almuerzo. Y luego, cuando se encerraron en su estudio, estuvieron la siguiente hora y media hablando de todo menos de negocios.

Una gran parte de la conversación giró en torno al deseo de Tanya por compartir su vida con un buen hombre. Edward se sintió como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle, y agradeció cuando Tanya dijo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para la propuesta de negocios y se pasó la tarde pegada al teléfono móvil, moviéndose por la casa como si estuviera sola. Tanya era única para irritar a la gente, y a Edward pronto le quedó claro que no era el único que sufría las consecuencias de su arrolladora personalidad. Tal vez el enfado de Bella estaba más justificado de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Pero Bella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Cada vez que se veían, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, le preguntaba en un tono mordaz cómo lo estaba pasando con Tanya y se apresuraba a llevarse a los niños a otra parte.

Él no estaba haciendo nada con Tanya, y le enojaba que Bella tuviera una opinión tan pobre de él para creer lo contrario. Decidió encerrarse en el estudio mientras Tanya estuviera jugando a lo que se trajera entre manos. Tal vez si no le permitía acercarse, ella se daría cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y se centraría en los negocios.

Pero los lloriqueos de los niños lo hicieron salir pronto del estudio. Entró en el salón y vio que los dos tenían la nariz colorada.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no los oía llorar que había olvidado cuánto lo afectaba. Bella había intentando jugar a las cartas con ellos, mientras Tanya estaba repantigada en el sofá, contemplando con desprecio la escena. ¿Por qué no se iba a otra parte si tanto la molestaba aquello? ¿O por qué no se largaba de una vez de su casa?

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó tranquilamente a Bella.

—Han pillado un constipado —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres que os lleve al médico? —ofreció él sin saber qué hacer. ¿Hasta qué punto sería peligroso un catarro en un niño de cuatro años?

—No serviría de mucho —dijo ella. Por primera vez desde que él llegó, su tono era cansado en vez de hostil—. El médico sólo dirá que los catarros se irán en un par de días y les recetará alguna medicina que yo ya compré la última vez que fui a la compra.

Previsora como siempre. Sin duda estaba mucho mejor preparada que él para cuidar a sus hijos, pensó Edward, pero él también quería intentarlo.

—En ese caso, te ayudaré a cuidarlos.

Bella asintió y él aprovechó que no lo miraba para contemplarla con dulzura. La recorrió con la mirada hasta fijarse en su pelo alborotado. Cuánto echaba de menos sus cabellos y todo su cuerpo… No debería haberle dejado creer que había algo entre Tanya y él, y decidió que le daría una explicación. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez consiguiera arreglar las cosas con Tanya, librarse de ella y volver a la normalidad aquel mismo día. Pero antes tenía que atender a los niños y encontrar un momento para hablar a solas con Bella.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió aquel día, y después de pasar una noche agotadora cuidando a Tony mientras Bella cuidaba a Matt, se preguntó si alguna vez las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Al día siguiente, Tanya volvió a responderle con evasivas cuando él le pidió que ultimaran los negocios, y Edward tuvo que reprimirse para no decirle lo que pensaba de ella. Era obvio que Tanya estaba esperando el momento oportuno para algo, y él había notado cómo le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Bella.

Edward hizo lo posible por no perder la paciencia, pero cuando uno de los niños empezó a llorar por centésima vez aquella mañana y el otro se unió enseguida, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar en lo que decía.

—¿Estás segura de que no los aceptarían en la guardería? Se supone que iban a empezar hoy, ¿no?

Bella se enfadó al oír el tono reprobatorio de Edward. Estaba cansada. Había soportado cómo Tanya se comía a Edward con los ojos y cómo lo acariciaba, y sabía lo que hacían a puerta cerrada en el estudio. A pesar de la actitud distante que Edward mostraba hacia Tanya en público, era obvio que estaba colado por ella.

¡Y ahora quería mandarlos a la guardería para que no lo molestaran!

—Quiero ir a la guardería —dijo Matt, sorbiéndose las lágrimas—. ¡Estoy harto de esta casa!

—Sé que estás deseando ir, Matt —dijo Bella mientras le limpiaba la nariz. Lo abrazó y miró a Edward—. Pero los niños no pueden ir a la guardería cuando están resfriados, porque podrían contagiar a los demás. ¿Recuerdas que te lo expliqué antes?

—Entonces quiero salir a jugar —replicó Matt.

—Está lloviendo —a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la voz de Bella sonaba un poco desesperada—. ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que no podemos salir hasta que deje de llover? Si te mojas estando resfriado, te pondrías peor.

—Pobrecitos. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para aliviarlos? —preguntó Tanya desde el sofá.

—Hago todo lo que puedo —respondió Bella entre dientes, preguntándose qué demonios vería Edward en aquella mujer. Sin duda el deseo volvía ciegos y estúpidos a los hombres.

—¿Por qué no los llevas al cine? ¿O de compras?

—O mejor los dejo descansando en su casa hasta que se recuperen —espetó Bella. Tomó a los niños de la mano y los sacó del salón—. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer en vuestra habitación, ¿eh? Podemos leer un cuento o algo.

Oyó que Edward entraba en su estudio y que cerraba la puerta, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Tanya al ser abandonada otra vez. Bueno, aquél no era su problema.

Los niños querían que les leyera el cuento que habían dejado en el salón, y Bella se vio obligada a volver a buscarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Tanya de mala manera.

—Vengo a por un libro —respondió ella—. Cuidar a los hijos de Edward requiere moverse de vez en cuando por la casa.

—Te crees maravillosa, ¿verdad? —dijo Tanya en tono burlón—. Fingiendo que te preocupas por esos monstruos.

A Bella se le agotó la paciencia. Se giró hacia el sofá y le clavó la mirada a Tanya.

—No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero mi relación con Tony y Matt no es asunto tuyo.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a criticarla? Bella sabía que su reacción era inútil, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se sentía unida a los niños y, si era honesta consigo misma, tenía que admitir que su preocupación por ellos era sólo la punta del iceberg.

—No creas que vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo —dijo Tanya, echándose el pelo sobre el hombro con un movimiento ensayado—. No en cuanto yo lleve el control de esta casa.

—Estaré aquí hasta que Edward y yo lo decidamos —replicó Bella—. Y me temo, Tanya, que te estás engañando a ti misma si crees que vas a tener una relación permanente con Edward. Él no se compromete con nadie, como supongo que ya sabes.

Hasta aquel momento, la propia Bella lo había creído, pero ahora lo dudaba. ¿Habían llegado Edward y Tanya a alguna especie de acuerdo? ¿Había decidido Edward que aquella horrible mujer formara parte de su vida?

—Eres tú la que se engaña —dijo Tanya, poniéndose en pie y encarando a Bella con las manos en sus esbeltas caderas. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo, a pesar de que casi no se había levantado del sofá en los tres últimos días—. Estás enamorada de Edward, y él cree que eres un engorro.

¿Edward había hablado con Tanya de ella? ¿La había menospreciado? No era que ella lo amase, naturalmente. Era imposible, y si él creía que lo amaba… se equivocaba.

Pero aquel convencimiento no consiguió aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a engullirla. Oyó ruidos cercanos, pero estaba demasiado turbada como para prestar atención.

—No sabes nade de mí ni de mis sentimientos.

—¿No? —dijo Tanya, mirándola con desprecio—. Eres tan transparente como el cristal, con tus miradas celosas y tus esfuerzos por impresionar a Edward a través de sus mocosos.

—No son unos mocosos. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ellos? Esos niños merecen cada segundo que les dedico. Cuidarlos es lo más gratificante que he hecho en mi vida, y no voy a renunciar por lo que tú digas.

La vehemencia de sus palabras la dejó sin aliento. Y entonces aceptó la verdad. Quería a Matt y a Tony como si fueran sus propios hijos, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Si los abandonaba, sería como arrancarse una parte de sí misma.

Por primera vez, no se sentía vacía por culpa de su esterilidad. Lo que temía era el terrible vacío que la amenazaba si perdía a los niños… Y a Edward, aunque no quería pensar en eso.

—No te quedará otra opción —le aseguró Tanya, señalándola con un dedo—. Edward acabará comiendo de mi mano, y entonces hará cualquier cosa que yo le pida.

Bella sabía que haría mejor en salir de allí, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía que afrontar toda la verdad, por mucho que le doliera.

—¿Y qué hará, una vez que lo tengas dominado?

—Para empezar, te echará de aquí junto a esos mocosos —respondió Tanya con total confianza en sí misma—. Los mandará a cualquier internado, aunque con el tiempo estoy segura de que podré convencerlo para que renuncie a ellos. Nadie quiere tener a un hijo bastardo, y menos a dos.

Aunque Tanya no podía saberlo, sus palabras le recordaban a Bella su propia historia. Respiró hondo intentando recuperar la compostura.

—No me quiero ir.

—¿Por qué, papá?

Bella se giró, horrorizada. Los dos niños presenciaban la escena desde el pasillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward estaba tras ellos y les puso brevemente las manos en los hombros.

—Id a vuestra habitación —les dijo, y los niños lo obedecieron al instante—. ¿Te importa cuidar de ellos, por favor? —le pidió a Bella. Su voz era suave, pero su expresión era dura y fría como el hielo. La tensión se reflejaba en todo su rostro.

Antes de que Bella pudiera asentir, él entró en el salón, agarró a Tanya en una especie de abrazo y la sacó de la casa. Segundos más tarde se oyó la puerta del garaje y el todoterreno de Edward al arrancar.

Bueno, aquello dejaba muy claro lo que más le importaba a Edward. Quería saciar su deseo con Tanya en algún lugar donde no los molestaran. Y luego volvería a casa y reprendería a Bella por haber disgustado a su novia.

Las lágrimas afluyeron a los ojos de Bella. Nunca había vista tanta ira en el rostro de Edward. Y todo por culpa de Tanya. Todo por Tanya.


	11. Chapter 10

_Bueno este es el último por el dia de hoy. Espero que lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo_.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando aquella noche Bella oyó el coche de Edward entrando en el garaje, estaba a punto de estallar de ira y era incapaz de sentir nada más. Los niños se habían dormido después de tomar sus medicinas y de que Bella los tranquilizara respecto a su futuro. Y de eso mismo tenía intención de hablar con Edward, sin importarle si traía a Tanya de vuelta o no. Los dos iban a hablar a solas sin perder un minuto más. Se trataba de Tony y Matt y de la responsabilidad que su padre tenía hacia ellos. No podía seguir huyendo de miedo y negándose a aceptarlos.

Entró en el garaje y cerró la puerta tras ella. Algo estúpido, pues el garaje quedó completamente a oscuras, pero aun así avanzó a tientas hacia la puerta del copiloto, decidida a hablar con Edward antes de darle oportunidad para respirar.

La puerta del coche se abrió y cerró, ofreciendo un poco de luz, lo bastante para ver que Edward había salido del coche y estaba mirándola.

—No vas a echarlos de aquí —declaró ella—. No vas a mandarlos a ninguna parte, ¿me oyes? Me da igual que tengas a Tanya en tu cama. Esos niños se quedarán con su padre y recibirán el afecto y la atención de su padre —siguió moviéndose en lo que esperaba que fuera la dirección correcta—. Se lo debes, Edward. Sabes que… ¡Umf!

Un pecho robusto había impactado contra sus suaves curvas. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la sujetaron.

—Creo que deberías darte un respiro —le sugirió Edward en tono jocoso—. Parece que estás hecha un lío.

¿Hecha un lío? Bella dio un puñetazo a ciegas, pero él le agarró el puño y la llevó hasta el interruptor de la luz, situado junto al coche pequeño que ella usaba.

Cuando el garaje se iluminó, Bella vio la expresión intensa en el rostro de Edward y el modo tan íntimo en que la agarraba. Respiró con dificultad y volvió a la carga.

—No puedes mandar a tus hijos a un internado o algo peor. ¿No te das cuenta de lo cruel que sería abandonarlos, cuando ya han perdido tanto?

—Tu comportamiento está siendo ridículo —dijo él, sacudiéndola por los hombros—. Si te calmaras lo suficiente para escucharme…

—No es ridículo que me preocupe por tus hijos, Edward —replicó ella, intentando golpearlo de nuevo, sin éxito.

—No me refiero a eso —insistió él, bajando ligeramente la voz—. Estás permitiendo que tus propias experiencias controlen tus reacciones.

—Quizá —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró—. Y si es así, tengo buenas razones. Tus hijos no merecen la clase de infancia que yo tuve, Edward. Una infancia sin amor y con la eterna duda de qué había hecho mal para que me abandonaran. No puedes hacerles eso. Ya es bastante malo que guardes las distancias. Si metes a Tanya en tu vida y echas a tus hijos como ella quiere, no tendrán nada. ¡Nada!

La expresión de Edward se suavizó.

—Bella…

—¿Y dónde está ella, por cierto? —preguntó, escupiendo toda su ira y desaprobación. No quería quedarse allí y que Edward la compadeciera por su triste pasado.

—No está aquí —dijo él. Bella tenía las manos presionadas contra él, sin poder moverlas, y sintió cómo las palabras retumbaban en su pecho.

De hecho, sus cuerpos estaban presionados más íntimamente de lo que ella quería pensar, y una ola de calor empezaba a vencer su resistencia. Y al notar que el cuerpo de Edward también reaccionaba, el calor aumentó aún más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a desearla, aunque sólo fuera físicamente, cuando acababa de estar en los brazos de Tanya?

—Suéltame.

—En cuanto te calmes un poco. Ahora mismo no se puede confiar en ti.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo ella, intentando darle un puntapié, pero él la mantenía firmemente sujeta contra el coche—. Si hay alguien en quien no se pueda confiar, eres tú.

Edward maldijo en voz baja y la apretó con más fuerza.

—Deja de retorcerte o no seré responsable de las consecuencias.

—Como casi todos los hombres, no eres capaz de pensar con nada que tengas más arriba del ombligo, y ahora me lo estás demostrando. Eres… eres…

Edward se ruborizó ligeramente.

—¿Qué pasó cuando te expliqué cuál era mi relación con Tanya?

—No me explicaste nada —respondió ella, esforzándose por guardar la calma—. Nunca me has dicho una maldita cosa sobre tu relación con ella.

—Exacto —dijo él con irritación—. No te dije nada porque tú sacaste tus propias conclusiones sin preguntarme. Me condenaste sin darme oportunidad.

—No puedes negar que hubo algo…

—Sí. Lo hubo —admitió él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No soy un santo, Bella. Ha habido mujeres en mi vida. Tanya fue una de ellas, por breve tiempo. La dejé y eso fue todo. Lo nuestro acabó antes de que ella viniera aquí, ahora no hay nada. Ni siquiera sé lo que vi en ella hace tiempo.

—Iba a proponerte una fusión empresarial —balbuceó Bella—. Ella dijo que…

—Ella dijo muchas cosas —la interrumpió él—. Aceptaré el trato si aún sigue en pie, ahora que la he echado de aquí —se encogió de hombros—. Si no, lástima. Pero fue muy lejos al criticar a mis hijos… y a ti —añadió, bajando la voz.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Bajó la mirada, rezando porque Edward no hubiera visto en sus ojos cuánto la había afectado su declaración.

—Pero… sus cosas siguen aquí.

—Jacob se encargará mañana de enviárselas —dijo él, acariciándole los hombros con movimientos lentos y circulares—. La verdad es que no me preocupa.

—Pero ella… —no pudo seguir hablando porque Edward le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Ella tenía unos planes que yo no compartía. Estaba dispuesto a tolerar su presencia aquí sólo para escuchar su oferta de negocios. Pero fue un error por mi parte.

—Pensaba que querías tenerla cerca. Que te sentías atraído por ella. Que cuando os encerrabais en el estudio…

—No —dijo él, reprendiéndola con la mirada por haber pensado así.

Bella tenía las manos contra su pecho y su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, derritiéndose entre los brazos de Edward. Pensó que debería apartarse, pero era incapaz de moverse. No podía abandonar aquella sensación tan deliciosa.

—Nunca podría echar a mis hijos de aquí, Bella —dijo él en tono sincero y dolido, intentando esbozar una sonrisa—. Siento los estragos que haya podido causar Tanya. Si viene alguien más proponiendo un negocio y yo no estoy, ciérrale la puerta en las narices, ¿de acuerdo?

Las manos de Bella se flexionaron contra su torso. Lo hizo inconscientemente, y sintió su corazón latiendo bajo la punta de los dedos. Podía oler su cálida fragancia y sentir el tacto de sus pulgares mientras le acariciaban el cuello.

—¿Y si rechazo a alguien importante que te haga perder una fortuna?

—Entonces tendré que hacer negocios con otra persona. Sólo se trata de dinero —emitió un débil gruñido y cambió de postura para acercarla aún más. Presionó las manos contra su trasero y cerró los ojos para respirar lenta y profundamente, como si estuviera saboreando algo que deseara con todas sus fuerzas—. Te he echado de menos, Bella. Has hecho que desee cosas impensables hasta ahora. Has hecho que quiera volver a casa y pasar tiempo con mis hijos. Y has hecho que quiera contemplar tu rostro por encima de la mesa. Que Dios me ayude. No puedo explicarlo, pero te deseo, a ti y a nadie más.

Y entonces la besó allí mismo, en el garaje, rodeados por el olor a aceite, granito y humedad. La besó en la boca, en el cuello y bajo la oreja.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó que la besara. Lo deseaba. ¿Qué importaba si luego se arrepentía? Lo único que importaba era el presente y que tenía a Edward donde quería. Y que él también la deseaba.

Edward separó ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

—¿Los niños están durmiendo?

—Sí.

—Entonces salgamos del garaje —dijo él con decisión. Sabía lo que quería—. Se me ocurren sitios más cómodos.

Cuando le tendió la mano, Bella supo que era algo más que una invitación a tomar un chocolate caliente y un sándwich en la cocina. Era algo que ella nunca había creído posible.

Y no se negaría. Aceptaría el regalo y le demostraría a Edward que podía vivir el momento.

—Acabas de ducharte, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él cuando entraron en su dormitorio—. Tu piel huele a rosas.

—Es el jabón que me gusta usar —dijo ella sin poder ocultar los nervios.

—Tengo que saber que deseas esto, Bella —susurró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Que lo necesitas tanto como yo.

—Estoy aquí —era la respuesta más simple y sincera que podía dar. Presionó el rostro contra su clavícula y soltó un suspiro de placer—. Y te deseo. Esta noche. Solos tú y yo.

Cuando él le tocó el pelo, ella empezó a temblar y se le escapó un gemido.

—Yo también te deseo —confesó él—. Y esta noche tengo que hacerte mía.

—¿Me harás todo lo que estoy deseando? —preguntó ella—. ¿Llenarás el vacío de mi interior para siempre?

—Mi dulce y frágil Bella… —murmuró él, besándola en los labios.

—No soy frágil —replicó, y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz, hasta dejarlo sin aliento—. Soy fuerte.

Edward respondió con más besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo.

—Eres preciosa. Increíble. Sexy…

Sus palabras la envolvieron como una manta cálida y suave, y le hicieron experimentar una alegría que nunca había sentido.

—Y tú… llevas demasiada ropa para la ocasión —respondió, jugueteando con un botón de su camisa.

Él sonrió y se apresuró a rectificar la situación. Los botones saltaron y la camisa dejó de ser un obstáculo. Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a apretar a Bella contra él.

Con manos temblorosas, la tumbó suavemente en la cama. El temblor de su tacto alcanzó el corazón de Bella, que se aferró a sus cabellos y respiró agitadamente mientras él la exploraba con sus caricias. Al cabo de un rato, Edward abrió los ojos, le clavó la mirada en su alma e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Sus labios se fundieron con anhelo y ardor. Ella extendió las manos sobre su pecho de un modo casi reverente y sonrió al notar cómo le latía el corazón. Lo besó en el hombro y él se estremeció y pareció suspirar de alivio.

—Quiero que formemos un solo cuerpo —susurró él, entrelazando las manos con las suyas—. He visto quién eras y quién eres, y te deseo.

Bella dudaba de que hubiera visto tales cosas, pero no era momento para discutir.

—Me deseas para este momento —aclaró, por el bien de ambos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te haré el amor hasta que no sepas dónde acabas tú y empiezo yo. Hasta que los dos nos hayamos perdido el uno en el otro.

Por un momento Bella intentó resistirse a la promesa. Pero la ilusión era demasiado dulce y maravillosa, así que extendió los brazos y lo guió hacia ella.

—Quiero volar contigo.

Y juntos volaron lenta y apasionadamente hasta la cima del mundo. A la cúspide del placer. Y a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por lo completa que se sentía y, al mismo tiempo, por el miedo que acompañaba esas sensaciones.

¿Se arrepentiría de eso?

No.

Y sí.

Las dos posibilidades estaban equilibradas en la balanza, y Bella se quedó dormida en los brazos de Edward, con la inseguridad sobre su futuro acechándola desde lejos.

Cuando despertó, aún era de noche y Edward la estaba esperando. Volvieron a hacer el amor, pero eso no consiguió saciar la necesidad que sentía por él. Nunca dejaría de desearlo. Ni de desear todas las cosas que jamás podría tener. Era el momento de acabar con todo aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Eras virgen —dijo él. Ella se puso rígida al oírlo, sin poder evitarlo—. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido —añadió, acariciándola para aliviar su tensión.

—¿Importa eso mucho? Sabía lo que estaba haciendo —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa.

—Tu padre se equivocó. Vales mucho más de lo que él te dio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca hubiera creído que Alice te lo dijera. Era nuestro secreto.

—No fue Alice. Quería saberlo, así que hice unas cuantas averiguaciones.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Que se negó a reconocerte como hija suya. No quiso saber nada de ti. Y aún así conseguiste superarlo.

A Bella no le gustaba mirar atrás. Había aprendido que era un pasatiempo inútil.

—Mi madre intentó sacarle dinero cuando se quedó embarazada y también cuando yo nací —dijo, preguntándose si de verdad Edward quería oír aquello—. No lo consiguió y me dejó en un orfanato. Cuando cumplí los once años, decidí que ya había tenido bastante de esa vida. Localicé a mi padre y lo amenacé con publicar en la prensa sus pruebas de ADN si no me sacaba del orfanato.

—Debería haberte aceptado —dijo Edward, visiblemente dolido—. Te lo debía.

—Él no me quería ni tampoco yo a él. Le exigí que me pagara un colegio interno y mis gastos. Nada más. No quería su negocio ni su compasión —se apoyó en un codo y acarició el rostro de Edward por el consuelo que le producía tocarlo—. Ahora sé que mis amenazas no lo asustaron más que las de mi madre. Tal vez pensó que tenía agallas, no lo sé, pero el caso es que accedió a correr con mis gastos con tal de que me mantuviera lejos de él. El trato me pareció perfecto.

—Se equivocó —dijo Edward—. Si hubiera sabido lo que se perdía, lo habría lamentado más que nada. Yo sólo me he perdido cuatro años de Tony y Matt, pero me siento como si hubiera perdido toda una vida.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Edward? Creía que no te importaban, que querías separarte de ellos.

—Supongo que también pensabas que nunca me importó Alice —dijo él con voz amarga.

—No, nunca pensé eso —respondió ella sinceramente. Desde el principio había visto que Edward quería a su hermana y lo mejor para ella.

—Dejemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso él—. Disfrutemos del momento.

—¿Como si fuera el único? —preguntó ella, que ya había empezado a retirarse emocionalmente. Sólo Dios sabía lo doloroso que sería no estar con él—. No encajo muy bien en tu mundo, ¿verdad?

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, Bella? —preguntó él, poniéndose tenso.

—No hay nada que hablar —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y se alejó de él—. Soy yo, no tú. Nunca podremos estar en la misma habitación sin discutir.

—No es así. Me gusta cómo eres —dijo él, pero sus palabras sonaron superficiales.

—¿En serio, Edward? ¿Te gusta mi ropa extravagante, mi pelo descuidado y mi manía de decir siempre lo que pienso? —le preguntó. El silencio de Edward fue muy revelador, y Bella sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro, pero aun así sacó fuerzas para mantener la compostura—. Hemos tenido esto, que ya es más de lo que esperaba tener, y no me arrepiento por ello. Creo que tú eras la persona indicada para mi primera vez. Y tal vez ahora que ha sucedido, pueda seguir adelante.

—Están los niños y tu amistad con Alice —se apresuró a decir Edward—. No podemos permitir que lo sucedido cambie las cosas. Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto y ver adonde nos dirigimos.

Ella soltó una triste carcajada.

—No nos dirigimos a ninguna parte, Edward. Todo ha terminado.

Si él aún no lo sabía, ella sí. No eran compatibles. Se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Yo sólo soy la niñera, nada más. Buenas noches, Edward. Gracias por hacerme ver cosas de mí misma que había estado ocultando. Ya era hora de sacarlas a la luz.


	12. Chapter 11

_Hola chiks, bueno son las 11:08 pm en mi pais, pero me paso para aca para dejarles el capitulo de hoy, jajaja no crean que me olvide. Bueno esta historia cada dia se acerca mas al final y esto se pone cada vez mejor despues que nuestra pareja favorita ya ha pasado la tercera base y ahora que Tanya ya se perdio del mapa (menos mal). _

_Tambien queria agradecer a quienes me dejan sus mensajitos pero no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, esas pocas palabras son una gran recompensa al tiempo que le dedicamos a esto. ¡GRACIAS A TOD S!_

_P.D. ¡FELIZ SAN VALETIN 3!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—Los niños necesitan ropa nueva. Todo se les está quedando pequeño —anunció Bella desde la puerta del estudio de Edward. Él mandó el email que había estado escribiendo y se volvió hacia ella. Llevaba vaqueros y camisa azules, zapatos de cuero con dibujo calado y calcetines azules. Incluso su pelo parecía liso y cepillado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Estos días no pareces tú misma.

Bella estaba nerviosa e incómoda. Y Edward reconocía los síntomas porque él también los estaba sufriendo. Pero ella había dejado claro que no quería hablar… ni volver a su cama. Al menos no había dicho que quisiera marcharse. Y mientras estuviera allí, había esperanzas de poder recuperarla.

Se había convertido en una obsesión para él. No dejaba de pensar en ella, la deseaba y necesitaba a todas horas. Pero ella le había cerrado todas las puertas.

—Estoy bien —respondió Bella—. No podría estar mejor.

—De acuerdo —dijo él. No la creía, pero no tenía sentido discutir—. Me alegra saberlo. ¿Has dicho que los niños necesitan ropa?

—Sí. He pensado que mañana podría llevarlos a…

—¿Qué necesitan exactamente?

—Impermeables, zapatos nuevos, vaqueros, ropa interior… —enumeró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te importa lo que necesiten? Esperaba que pudieras darme dinero para ir mañana a la ciudad a comprarles la ropa.

—Buena idea —dijo él—. Iremos temprano. Primero compraremos la ropa, y luego iremos a la playa. Podemos pasar la noche en un apartamento turístico y volver al día siguiente. Así no se cansarán.

—Creía que ibas a volver al trabajo —dijo ella en tono acusatorio—. Puedo ocuparme yo de las compras. Me gustaría pasar ese tiempo con ellos…

«Antes de marcharme», le pareció oír a Edward. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—A todos nos vendrá bien cambiar de ambiente, ¿no crees? A menos que te sientas incapaz de hacer un viaje a la costa —se arriesgó a decir.

—Puedo asumir cualquier reto que mi trabajo implique —declaró ella—. Podemos ir a comprar y a la costa. Seguro que a los niños les encanta la playa.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa, complacido por sus esfuerzos.

Pero esa satisfacción desapareció al día siguiente en un centro comercial de Sydney.

—Desde ahora en adelante —murmuró mientras sacaba a Tony de debajo de un perchero con camisas de hombre—, haremos la compra por Internet. Al demonio si la ropa es de su talla o no.

Un bufido a sus espaldas le dijo que Bella lo había oído. Tenía los brazos llenos de ropa de niño, y aun así conseguía agarrar a Matt para que no se alejara.

—¿Hemos acabado aquí? —gruñó él.

—Sí —respondió ella, con una sonrisa de «ya te lo dije»—. Sólo tenemos que ir a la sección de calzado para comprar zapatillas deportivas, botas y sandalias, y habremos acabado.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo él, sosteniendo a Tony en alto por el cinturón, mientras su hijo pataleaba en el aire para liberarse—. Vamos. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Los niños empezaron a chillar en cuanto vieron las filas de relucientes zapatos, y no pararon hasta que Bella le encargó a un vendedor que comprobara sus números y les mandara por correo lo que querían.

Afortunadamente, la visita a la playa fue mucho mejor. Edward encontró un lugar apartado donde sus hijos pudieron jugar libremente. Después de estar media hora bañándose entre las rocas y corriendo por la orilla, los pequeños volvieron a ser unos niños sanos y sociables, en vez de los monstruos de la tienda. Edward pudo respirar aliviado y se permitió albergar la esperanza de que las cosas siguieran mejorando.

Después de la playa, llevaron a los niños a un parque infantil del puerto y tomaron gambas con patatas fritas y helados, y luego fueron al cine a ver una película de dibujos animados sobre la vida de un bicho. A los niños les pareció divertida, pero Bella se puso a llorar cuando el bicho consiguió superar todos los obstáculos de su alocada vida.

Lloró y lloró sin parar, y Edward tuvo que darle su pañuelo y agarrarla del brazo mientras se dirigían hacia el coche.

—¿Cómo puedes llorar tanto con una película de dibujos animados? —le preguntó.

—Era una historia muy conmovedora, Edward —respondió ella, soltándose de su mano—. No tengo la culpa de que seas tan insensible como una roca.

Edward no supo si echarse a reír u ofenderse. Al final no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Al llegar al apartamento que habían alquilado, se encargó de transportar las maletas mientras Bella bañaba a los niños. Al poco rato, los tenía acostados y les leía un cuento, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Edward contempló cómo les acariciaba el pelo y los besaba, y se preguntó si Bella era consciente de lo buena que era cuidando niños.

—Serías una buena madre —le dijo sin pensar.

Bella se puso pálida al oírlo, como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó él, avanzando hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

—Nada —respondió enseguida—. Tengo hambre. Espero que lo hayas ordenado todo.

Así lo había hecho Edward, y sugirió que comieran en la terraza con vistas a la bahía. El apartamento estaba situado en un edificio alto, con una vista maravillosa del mar.

La brisa levantaba los cabellos de Bella mientras comían _tortellini_ y ensalada de salmón ahumado. Edward tomó una hoja de lechuga y miró a Bella con deseo. Tomó un bocado de salmón y la deseó aún más. ¿Se imaginaría ella cuánto?

—Tenías razón en hacer esto para los niños, Edward —dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de vino blanco—. Siento haber intentado quitarte la idea de la cabeza.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo que realmente quería era tocar los labios de Bella con los suyos.

—¿De verdad crees que ha sido una buena idea? No parece que se hayan divertido mucho comprando ropa.

—Sólo tienen cuatro años y están llenos de vitalidad —respondió ella, saboreando lentamente un pedazo de _tortellini_—. Es normal que no se diviertan comprando ropa.

—A menos que les permitiéramos destrozar todas las prendas de la tienda —dijo él. Ahora podía sonreír al recordarlo, gracias al vino y a que sus hijos estaban durmiendo.

—La playa les ha encantado. Estás haciendo lo posible por darles momentos felices, y lo estás consiguiendo.

—Háblame de tu infancia. Antes de que Alice te conociera.

—Ya hablamos de eso la otra noche —respondió ella, bajando la mirada.

—Aún quedan muchas lagunas, y me gustaría que las llenaras —se levantó para llevarse los platos a la cocina y volvió a salir—. Siempre he querido saber cosas de ti. Eras la mejor amiga de Alice.

—Pero no tuya —le recordó ella, muy seria—. No hacíamos precisamente buenas migas.

—No —admitió él, apoyando los brazos en la mesa—. Pero estamos en el presente.

—Sí —repuso ella, mirando a lo lejos con ojos entornados—. De acuerdo. Te hablaré de mi vida. No veo por qué tenga que ser doloroso, cuando nada queda de aquellos días.

Edward no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Las experiencias contribuían a determinar la personalidad de las personas. Pero no dijo nada.

Bella soltó una exhalación que sugería que no estaba tan relajada como aparentaba.

—Mi madre bailaba en locales de striptease —dijo, completamente inexpresiva—. Yo era muy pequeña, pero recuerdo algunos de esos locales y los hombres que los frecuentaban. Mi madre bailaba mientras yo me escondía bajo una mesa al fondo, y si a uno de los clientes le gustaba y ella lo aceptaba, se lo traía a casa con nosotras. No eran locales de categoría ni modernos, y yo los odiaba.

—Ah, Bella… —dijo Edward con un nudo en la garganta. Había intuido algo así, pero oírlo en boca de Bella, e imaginársela escondida bajo una mesa, muerta de miedo por si su madre la olvidaba, le provocaba un intenso dolor en el pecho.

—Mi padre fue uno de esos hombres que se llevó a casa. Mi madre solía decir que él se había quedado fascinado por ella y que iba a intentar cazarlo. Un hombre rico que la mantuviera y le diera todo lo que deseara.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez se querían…

—No tienes que consolarme, Edward —dijo ella con una triste sonrisa—. Mi madre siempre estaba recordándome cómo se había quedado embarazada con la esperanza de que él se casara con ella, y cómo en vez de eso la había abandonado. Cuando intentó obligarlo, él le dejó claro que jamás aceptaría ninguna responsabilidad. Mi madre nunca lo superó.

—Y te dejó en un orfanato.

—Sí, al cabo de un tiempo. El nombre que me puso mi madre fue Tinsel Townsend, ¿lo sabías? Por lo visto, iba a ser la próxima generación de bailarinas exóticas.

—Eres Bella —le dijo él, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa, sin importarle si ella se lo permitía o no—. Nadie más que Bella.

—Me quedé con ese detalle, con el hecho de que podía ser quien yo eligiera. Las mujeres del orfanato eran buenas personas. Me llamaron Bella en vez de Tinsel desde el día que llegué, y se dieron cuenta de hasta qué punto detestaba ser la hija de mi madre. Fui Bella Tinsel hasta que les dije que tenía pensado un nuevo apellido. Quería ser completamente distinta a la chica que habían abandonado.

—¿Cómo conseguiste cambiar tu apellido?

—No fue oficial hasta que contacté con mi padre. Él se encargó de hacerlo por mí, no sé cómo, ya que formaba parte de nuestro trato.

—¿Tenías amigas en el orfanato?

Ella asintió y le apretó la mano a Edward sin darse cuenta.

—Las mujeres eran mis amigas. Las únicas que había tenido nunca. Me dio lástima abandonarlas, y también un poco de miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco —dijo él. Se levantó y tiró de ella—. Eres valiente, inteligente y buena persona.

En los jardines del complejo, un trío de músicos interpretaba un concierto improvisado mientras una docena de personas se bañaban en la piscina. Edward notó que era un grupo bastante bueno, con un suave toque bohemio que parecía idóneo para el ambiente.

—Baila conmigo —le dijo a Bella.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con perplejidad.

Él le agarró las manos, las levantó y se las puso alrededor de su propio cuello.

—Baila conmigo. Aquí y ahora. La clase de baile que defina a Bella Swan, una mujer extraordinaria que se ha hecho a sí misma.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa torcida y accedió. Los dos se movieron lentamente por la terraza, y ella seguía el ritmo a la perfección, tanto el de la música como el de Edward.

—Se te da muy bien —dijo él, sujetándola con más fuerza.

—Lo llevo en los genes —bromeó ella.

Edward sonrió, pero el humor fue rápidamente desplazado por una emoción mucho más profunda: la certeza de estar donde le correspondía, allí, abrazado a Bella mientras la brisa marina los acariciaba y la música los acompañaba. Aquellas sensaciones lo asustaron, pero no lo bastante para soltar a Bella. Aún no.

—Somos nosotros, disfrutando el uno del otro —corrigió, y le rozó el pelo con los labios.

Ella suspiró y se apretó contra él, más relajada. Edward dio gracias por el vaporoso vestido que se había puesto. Era ideal para el clima de la costa, y se deslizaba alrededor de las piernas de ambos mientras se movían. La apretó más fuertemente y ella lo miró interrogativamente a los ojos.

—Eres una mujer muy sensual, Bella, y eso no tiene nada que ver con los genes —le dijo él—. Es tu verdadera naturaleza. No te avergüences por ello.

—Edward, no estoy segura de…

—Entonces deja que yo esté seguro por los dos —la interrumpió, y la besó brevemente en los labios—. No pienses. Limítate a estar aquí, ahora, conmigo.

—Pero…

—Cierra los ojos. Siéntenos, a los dos juntos, haciendo algo maravilloso.

Las palabras de Edward le evocaron sugerentes imágenes a Bella. Ahogó un gemido al recordar lo que habían compartido y se presionó contra él, permitiendo que se movieran como uno solo. Sabía que aquello era una equivocación, pero no podía impedirlo.

El pulso se le aceleró cuando Edward bajó las manos hasta sus caderas. El calor que transmitían sus manos a través de la seda del vestido le provocó un intenso hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Sin poder resistirse, le dio un beso en la base del cuello.

¿Lo había hecho como una invitación? No lo sabía, pero Edward gimió y unió su boca a la suya. Ella le devolvió el beso, respondiendo a las incursiones de su lengua con la suya propia y deslizándole las manos por el pecho y el vientre.

—Espero que sepas que me estás matando —murmuró él con voz ronca.

Una sensación de poder la invadió. En aquel momento sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera y ser lo que quisiera ser. Su rodilla se dobló como si tuviera voluntad propia y rodeó la pantorrilla de Edward con su pierna.

Edward soltó un gemido ahogado.

—Si esto es una tortura, me alegro de sufrir —murmuró entre dientes, deslizándole una mano hasta el hombro—. Tu cuerpo es un milagro. Tan esbelto y suave…

Ella respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me prometí a mí misma no volver a hacer esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—El amor.

—No lo estamos haciendo, de momento.

—Edward, sabes muy bien que acabaremos haciéndolo, y pensaba que habíamos acabado.

Él le tomó un pecho en la mano.

—¿Tan terrible sería que no hubiésemos acabado?

La sensación de su mano era exquisita. Bella aguantó la respiración mientras buscaba fuerzas para controlarse, pero sólo encontró una resistencia hecha añicos.

—Estoy ardiendo, Bella. Te deseo demasiado. No comprendo nada, pero así es.

—Me deseas físicamente —dijo ella. Era una reacción normal entre un hombre y una mujer. Además, habían hecho el amor y sus cuerpos se conocían—. Si todos sucumbiéramos a los deseos, el mundo sería un caos. Cualquiera puede desear a otro.

—Esto es más que eso —replicó él—. No puedo describir lo que siento, pero no se parece a nada que haya experimentado antes. Esta noche has confiado en mí al contarme tu…

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —lo cortó ella. Él no la deseaba realmente. ¡Sólo sentía lástima por ella!—. No voy a apoyarme en ti, Edward. Jamás.

No supo si Edward la soltó o si fue ella la que se separó. En cualquier caso, ya no estaban abrazados. Aquello la entristeció, a pesar de haberlo provocado.

Edward se acercó a la barandilla y la agarró con ambas manos, mirando el mar.

—Creo que esto es más que sexo, Bella. Es mucho más profundo. Las cosas están cambiando entre nosotros. ¿Te atreves a negarlo?

—No, no lo niego —admitió. ¿Cómo iba a negarlo si las sensaciones la estaban torturando desde que se entregó a él, confundiéndola y dejándola con una angustiosa duda sobre su futuro? Se sentía desesperada, pero tenía que convencerlo de que no estaba tan afectada—. Creía que lo entenderías… Tuvimos que hacer el amor una vez para exorcizar lo que había surgido entre nosotros. Para superarlo.

Sin embargo, la idea de seguir adelante sin Edward no la llenaba de júbilo, sino de agonía. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, salvo intentar ocultar sus emociones.

—Quieres huir —la acusó él—. Te niegas a aceptar que hay algo importante entre nosotros y por eso intentas escapar. No es ésa la respuesta, Bella. Esta vez no.

—¿Entonces cuál es? ¿Cuál es la respuesta? —explotó ella alzando las manos. Edward no quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No podía aceptarla ni amarla. No podía preocuparse por ella como se merecía un ser humano.

—No sé cuál es la respuesta, Bella —dijo él, apretando los puños contra los costados—. Te entregaste a mí. Eras virgen y te entregaste solamente a mí. ¿Eso no significa nada?

—Podría haberlo hecho con cualquier otro hombre —espetó ella. Era una estupidez, y la mera idea de acostarse con otro hombre le provocaba náuseas, pero tenía que mantener su orgullo—. Era sólo un pequeño fallo técnico en mi sistema, pero ahora está arreglado.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo y se giró para encararla.

—Maldita sea, Bella. En su momento dijiste que significaba algo para ti que fuera yo.

—Sí, y también dije que una vez que superara ese obstáculo, podría seguir adelante. Me voy adentro, Edward —necesitaba alejarse, antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca del borde que estaba ella—. Buenas noches.

Su siguiente objetivo estaba muy claro. Tenía que asegurarse de que Edward y sus hijos permanecieran unidos, y entonces se marcharía.

* * *

_**Pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**_

...En aquel momento, el todoterreno de Edward apareció y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al bajar del coche y ver la expresión de Bella.

—Los niños han desaparecido. No están en la casa ni en los alrededores.

El rostro de Edward se puso pálido...

**_Que creen que pasó de ahora? dejenme sus somentarios y reviews please._**


	13. Chapter 12

_Hola chikas, aqui estoy devuelta. Les dire que me quede esperando sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Bueno de igual forma aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a las que continuan leyendo y me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos_.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

—No sé qué pensar ni qué hacer —se lamentó Bella, con un gemido que habría sido muy embarazoso si Jacob no hubiera alargado rápidamente un brazo para rodearla.

—Es una situación complicada —dijo el joven jardinero, apretándola antes de soltarla—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—Tengo que marcharme, pero antes debo asegurarme de que los niños se queden bien atendidos —respondió, sin fuerzas para explicar cómo se sentía por los hijos de Edward. Además, ya se había desahogado bastante en una sola tarde.

Estaban sentados junto al garaje del apartamento de Jacob. Edward se había ido a la ciudad, aunque parecía haber perdido el interés en su trabajo y en el negocio que llevaba meses preparando. Mientras, y aprovechando que los niños jugaban en la arena, Bella le había resumido a Jacob los males de su relación. Había admitido que amaba a Edward, pero declararlo en voz alta no la había hecho sentirse mejor.

Sorbió por la nariz y esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Te agradezco que me escuches, y estoy segura de que encontraré una solución. Ha sido una gran ayuda tener a alguien con quien hablar de ello.

Jacob le dio torpemente una palmadita en la espalda y apartó la mano.

—Cuando quieras. Tengo tres hermanas menores que acabarán pasando por esto algún día. Como mi padre falleció y yo soy el mayor, me vendrá bien esta práctica.

Era un chico agradable, atento y sencillo. Qué lástima que no fuera unos años mayor. Tal vez ella podría haberse enamorado de él, aunque le parecía imposible enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera Edward…

—Gracias. Será mejor que me ponga en movimiento —se levantó y se sacudió los shorts con una mano—. Te veré más tarde, supongo.

Respiró hondo mientras se dirigía hacia el foso de arena, decidida a que los niños no se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—Muy bien, chicos. Es hora de ir adentro a comer.

No hubo respuesta. Levantó la mirada y vio que el foso de arena estaba desierto. Entró en la casa y tampoco allí había nadie.

Una punzada de miedo la traspasó. Los niños estaban en la arena cuando ella empezó a hablar con Jacob, y no había estado con él más de dos minutos.

—¿Tony? ¿Matt? ¿Dónde estáis? Es hora de comer.

Buscó por la casa, el jardín y las dependencias. El pánico empezaba a invadirla cuando Jacob se unió en su búsqueda, llamando a los niños para que salieran de su escondite.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado hablando contigo? —le preguntó ella, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿Cinco minutos, tal vez? —sugirió él—. No crees que se hayan perdido, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que se han perdido —gritó ella—. Lo siento. Estoy muy preocupada. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que los viste?

—En el foso de arena, cuando tú y yo empezamos a hablar. Después me distraje con la conversación y no presté atención.

Él no tenía que prestar atención porque ése era el trabajo de Bella. Edward la había dejado a cargo de sus hijos y ella los había perdido.

Podían estar en cualquier parte. Podían haber llegado hasta la carretera y haber sido secuestrados por algún psicópata. Podían estar en peligro en la misma granja…

El pánico la dominó y se quedó paralizada, incapaz de pensar. Pero enseguida volvió a la realidad y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Tienen que estar en algún lugar cerca de aquí, pero si no los encuentro pronto, tendré que decírselo a Edward y organizar una búsqueda más amplia.

En aquel momento, el todoterreno de Edward apareció y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al bajar del coche y ver la expresión de Bella.

—Los niños han desaparecido. No están en la casa ni en los alrededores.

El rostro de Edward se puso pálido.

—¿Cuándo los viste por última vez?

—Hace diez minutos. Iba a buscar un poco más lejos, y si no los encontraba pensaba llamarte para organizar una búsqueda con más efectivos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tendría que haber estado vigilándolos. No debería haberte dejado sola con ellos.

Sus palabras dolieron, pero Bella reconocía que tenía todo el derecho a condenarla.

—Lo siento, Edward. Sé que es culpa mía.

Edward se giró hacia Jacob y le indicó qué zonas de la finca debía registrar.

—Si no los encontramos en quince minutos, llamaré a la policía.

Echó a correr en dirección al huerto y el riachuelo, llamando a sus hijos. Bella sabía que no la quería cerca de él, pero ella también necesitaba encontrar a los niños, así que lo siguió.

Tras un par de minutos llamando y buscando, Bella vio un juguete de plástico en el suelo, junto a la valla. Estaba casi enterrado en la hierba. Corrió a examinarlo de cerca y llamó a Edward.

—Este juguete es del foso de arena, donde vi por última vez a los niños.

Edward volvió a llamarlos. No recibió respuesta, pero el juguete indicaba claramente que los niños habían pasado por allí.

Saltaron la valla y corrieron hacia el arroyo. Y allí estaban Tony y Matt, sentados como estatuas y blancos como la nieve.

Bella casi se cayó de rodillas, invadida por un alivio inmenso. Pero el alivio se desvaneció de inmediato. Algo iba mal.

—Espera, Edward… —le dijo, pero él ya se había lanzado hacia ellos.

—¡No, papá! —gritó Tony, lleno de pánico.

—Edward, hay una serpiente —le dijo Bella con voz temblorosa, y señaló a Matt, que estaba frente al reptil. El cuerpo le temblaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría el niño, y la serpiente tampoco parecía muy contenta. Su lengua silbaba amenazadoramente.

—Está bien —dijo Edward en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo, aunque su expresión distaba mucho de parecer relajada—. Los dos sois muy valientes y voy a ocuparme de esto.

Sin apartar los ojos de la escena, levantó una gran piedra y avanzó con cuidado hacia delante, advirtiendo a los niños que no se movieran. Bella se quedó observando, rezando porque todo saliera bien.

En cuestión de segundos todo hubo acabado. La cabeza de la serpiente estaba aplastada bajo la piedra, y Tony y Matt lloraban en brazos de su padre.

—¿Os ha mordido? —les preguntó Edward.

Los dejó en el suelo y les quitó la ropa para examinarlos de arriba abajo.

—No, papá —dijo Matt, subiéndose los pantalones con un bufido de indignación—. Nos hemos quedado quietos, como Bella nos dijo.

—Has tardado mucho —se quejó Tony, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

Edward volvió a tomarlos en brazos. Y Bella reprimió sus propios sollozos y regresó corriendo a la casa. Los niños no la necesitaban en esos momentos. Estaban con quien debían estar. Con su padre, quien sabía cómo ser responsable y cuidarlos.

Fueran cuales fueran las dudas de Edward, las había superado. Nada volvería a separarlo de sus hijos. Bella era libre para marcharse.

Y tenía que marcharse. Había fracasado en su trabajo. Y tal vez fuera lo mejor que nunca pudiese tener un hijo propio. No estaba hecha para asumir esa responsabilidad.

Una vez en la casa, preparó la comida y un baño para los niños. Luego, mientras Edward se encargaba de ellos, fue a su habitación e hizo el equipaje, y esperó con la puerta cerrada hasta que Edward los hubo acostado. Entonces respiró hondo para darse fuerzas y valor, tomó sus cosas y fue en busca de Edward. Estaba sentado en la cocina, junto a los restos de la cena de los niños. Aún parecía conmocionado, pero no tanto como antes. Bella dejó las bolsas en el vestíbulo y fue a enfrentarse a él.

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo que ha pasado. Tus hijos podrían haber muerto hoy. Tenías razón al no confiar en mí desde el principio.

—Bella… —hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Me merezco toda tu crítica y censura por mi egoísmo. He puesto a tus hijos en peligro. Tú los quieres, Edward. Y sé que los protegerás de todo y que les darás lo que necesiten. Lo que fuera que te estuviese reprimiendo ha desaparecido.

—Así es. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora —dijo él. Esa vez se levantó con decisión y se acercó a ella—. Ha sido una experiencia horrible para ellos, y también para nosotros. Fui muy duro contigo cuando llegué.

—Tenías todo el derecho a serlo.

—Admito que me resulta difícil confiar en las personas —se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración—. Pero confío en ti. Y lo sigo haciendo, a pesar de mi comportamiento anterior. Sólo era tensión, ¿entiendes? Tendría que haberles dedicado más atención a mis hijos. Si yo también hubiera estado aquí, tal vez esto no habría sucedido. En cualquier caso, habría sido menos probable.

—No deberías confiar en mí —dijo ella duramente—. Hoy he demostrado que no soy digna de tu confianza. Estás siendo muy benévolo, Edward, y te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que fingir. Sé lo que he hecho, y sé que la única respuesta ahora es marcharme enseguida.

—¿Qué tontería es ésa? —espetó él, como si se le hubiera acabado la paciencia.

—No podrías vivir conmigo, Edward. Los dos lo sabemos —esbozó una amarga sonrisa—. Y yo tampoco podría soportarlo. No sabiendo que he puesto a esos niños inocentes en peligro. Ya he hecho mi equipaje. Sólo quería decirte cuánto lo siento antes de irme. Le pediré a Jacob que me lleve, para que no tengas que molestarte. Dales todo mi cariño a Tony y Matt… —quería decir más, pero si intentaba seguir perdería por completo el control, y quería salir de allí con un mínimo de dignidad.

—No pienso hacerlo —declaró él, agarrándola del brazo antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta. La giró hacia él e inclinó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente—. Escúchame, Bella.

—Pero yo… —balbuceó ella. ¿Por qué no podía entender Edward que tenía que marcharse?

—Pero nada —la interrumpió. La hizo sentarse en una silla y él se quedó de pie, por si acaso intentaba escapar.

—Por favor, Edward —odiaba suplicar, pero estaba en una situación desesperada—. Deja que me vaya antes de que las cosas empeoren.

—No van a empeorar —la agarró por los brazos y la sacudió ligeramente—. Porque vas a quedarte sentada y a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella. No tenía elección, así que decidió afrontarlo con toda la dignidad posible—. Te escucho.

—Lo que les ha pasado hoy a Tony y Matt podría haber sucedido con cualquiera.

—No…

—Cállate —ordenó él, y ella cerró la boca automáticamente—. Así está mejor. Podría haberme pasado a mí o a cualquiera —la soltó de los brazos, pero no se movió—. Tal vez Alice no te lo haya contado, pero yo la perdí en dos ocasiones cuando era niña y nuestros padres la dejaban a mi cargo.

—No lo sabía. Pero tú debías de ser sólo un crío.

—Apenas un adolescente, pero lo bastante mayor para que confiaran en mí —con la mirada le ordenó que siguiera prestándole atención—. La primera vez que sucedió, me llevé un susto de muerte y me juré que nunca volvería a pasar. Pero volvió a pasar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, sintiendo curiosidad a pesar de sí misma.

—Tan sólo me di la vuelta —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo cuando se escapó la segunda vez. Sólo recuerdo el pánico que me invadió al darme cuenta de que había vuelto a perderla.

—¿Tus padres no se enfadaron?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa torcida—. Eran conscientes de lo que podía pasar con niños pequeños.

—No veo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con haber perdido a tus hijos.

—Es lo mismo —la tocó ligeramente en la mejilla y dejó caer la mano—. Perdiste a los niños de vista y sí, podría haberles ocurrido algo grave, igual que le podría haber pasado a Alice las dos veces que la perdí.

—A ella no tuviste que rescatarla de una serpiente —murmuró Bella, reacia a aceptar el consuelo. Si Edward pensaba que podía perdonarla, ella no podía. Nunca podría.

—No, pero hoy hiciste lo correcto, Bella. Enseguida te diste cuenta de que habían desaparecido y empezaste a buscar de inmediato. Y seguramente fueron tus consejos los que los salvaron de algo peor.

—Oh, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Lo digo porque es cierto —su expresión se suavizó—. Fuiste tú quien los enseñó a permanecer quietos si se encontraban con una serpiente.

—Podrían haberse olvidado de las reglas al estar en peligro, Edward, o haber sido mordidos igualmente —se sentía más nerviosa por momentos, a punto de desmoronarse—. Por favor, no puedo con esto.

Él guardó silencio un momento y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Dejaremos el asunto por ahora. Ha sido un día muy duro.

Le tomó la barbilla con una mano. Necesitaba tocarla y consolarla con su tacto, aunque Bella estaba lejos de perdonarse a sí misma.

Apartó la mano y resistió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla con pasión. Algo le decía que ésa no era la respuesta adecuada en esos momentos.

—Vete a la cama. Seguiremos hablando de esto mañana.

Ella dudó durante un largo rato, pero finalmente asintió bruscamente.

—Sería una cobarde si no me despidiera de los niños… Supongo que será mejor si me marcho mañana.

Edward asintió en silencio, porque no tenía intención de apoyarla en su decisión. Aquel día, junto al arroyo, se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Necesitaba a Bella. Necesitaba que lo ayudara a confiar en sí mismo con sus hijos. Necesitaba su apoyo y su ánimo cuando él temiera que sus hijos no lo quisieran en sus vidas.

Y la necesitaba a ella, aunque no podía explicarse por qué. Su primer intento de comprometerse con ella había fracasado, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Al día siguiente, cuando hubiera pensado un plan de ataque, volvería a intentarlo.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Te veré por la mañana.


	14. Chapter 13

_Hola chiks aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, solo nos queda uno mas y el epilogo. Espero que esten disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo. Gracias a todas x su apoyo, sus mensajitos, favoritos , alertas y reviews. :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La cocina olía a café y tortitas, algunas de ellas quemadas. La mañana era cálida y soleada, y Edward estaba de pie delante de la ventana. Llevaba unos shorts caquis y nada más, y Bella se estremeció al recordar su tacto.

—¿Ya te has levantado? —le preguntó él, haciéndole un gesto con la espátula—. Tenemos tortitas para desayunar, y vamos a necesitar ayudar para acabar con todas.

Su tono era jocoso y su expresión, decidida. La examinó de arriba abajo y la miró a los ojos sin ocultar el calor que desprendía su mirada.

—Vamos, Bella —la animó Matt, golpeando la mesa con una cuchara.

—Tienes que comer —añadió Tony con una sonrisa embadurnada de sirope—. Papá ha quemado algunas tortitas, pero no todas.

—Ya veo —dijo ella. Miró a Edward y él le sonrió. El día anterior le había dicho a Jacob que lo amaba. Pero aquella mañana el sentimiento la desbordaba sin remedio, y rezó porque Edward no adivinara sus sentimientos en sus ojos.

—¿Tortitas, Bella? —le ofreció, y a Bella le pareció notar una cierta inflexión en su voz. ¿Lo habría adivinado? Se removió en la silla y bajó la mirada.

—No, gracias. Sólo tomaré café.

Edward se volvió hacia la cocina y ella intentó servirse el café en una taza sin derramarlo por toda la mesa. Las manos le temblaban y se recriminó a si misma por ser tan tonta, pero ¿acaso no había demostrado serlo al enamorarse de Edward? Sí, y por eso tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, se volvió hacia los niños y deseó poder decirlo todo sin que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

—Tony, Matt…

—Les he estado contando a los niños lo afortunados que somos todos de que les hayas enseñado qué hay que hacer si ven una serpiente —la interrumpió Edward tranquilamente mientras dejaba dos platos de tortitas en la mesa—. También hemos tenido una charla para que no se acerquen al arroyo, y hoy mismo encargaré una valla infranqueable.

—Estupendo —dijo ella. Cerró los ojos para no verlo tan cerca, pero podía oler su cuerpo y sentir su calor—. Pero, en serio, Edward, no hay necesidad de discutir…

—Cómete tus tortitas, Bella —la apremió él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Fue un contacto tan reconfortante que Bella quiso girarse. Ansiaba su tacto tanto como su atención y su amor.

Edward se separó y se sentó, pero en vez de empezar a comer, miró a los niños.

—Estos dos tienen algo que decirle a su niñera.

Tony y Matt miraron a Bella muy serios y decididos. Dios, cuánto se parecían a Edward…

—Sentimos habernos escapado.

—Sí, lo sentimos mucho.

—No lo haremos nunca más, porque está mal.

Matt, movido por el entusiasmo de la disculpa, empezó a golpear con los pies las patas de la silla.

—Hemos sido unos niños malos. Unos…

—Bueno, ya está bien —intervino Edward—. Os habéis disculpado y es muy importante que nunca volváis a escaparos. La próxima vez podría ser mucho peor.

—Gracias a los dos —les dijo Bella a los niños—. Para mí es muy importante saber que vais a estar a salvo.

—Y es importante para los niños y para mí saber que vas a estar aquí por ellos —dijo Edward tranquilamente—. Quieren que te quedes. Les he dicho que temías tener que irte por lo que ocurrió ayer y se han opuesto rotundamente a la idea.

—No puedo quedarme, Edward —se volvió hacia los pequeños—. Estáis contentos de quedaros con vuestro padre, ¿verdad?

Los niños asintieron y lo mismo hizo ella.

—He sido muy feliz aquí con vosotros, pero necesitáis a una niñera de verdad. Una niñera que… —se detuvo y pensó en lo que querría para ellos si tuviera la oportunidad—. Que sea divertida y simpática, y que haga riquísimos pasteles y que sepa hacer muchas cosas y que no le dé asco el olor de la plastilina…

En su mente visualizó a una mujer de mediana edad, totalmente entregada a los niños, con una paciencia y bondad inagotables e increíblemente responsable.

—Pero te queremos a ti.

—Papá nos dijo que te quedarías.

Los niños parecían a punto de rebelarse o de estallar en lágrimas. Bella no quería ni lo uno ni lo otro, y miró furiosa a Edward por ponerla en aquella tesitura.

—Acabarías con la paciencia de un santo —dijo él con un suspiro—. ¿Es que no puedes ver que tu lugar es éste?

—Sólo era un acuerdo temporal, Edward. Desde el principio querías a alguien más maduro.

—Y encontré a alguien con la imaginación y la resistencia suficientes para cuidar de mis hijos —replicó él—. Las cosas cambian. Y las personas también quieren cambiar.

—Sí, y ése es el problema. Quiero desarrollar mi carrera profesional. Empezar los estudios de los que te hablé…

—También hablamos de cómo podías conseguir eso sin tener que irte de aquí.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo podía soportar que le sacara otra vez ese tema?

—No puedo ca… contigo —espetó, mirando a los niños. Eran pequeños, pero no tontos. Si oían la palabra «casarse», volverían a estallar—. Quiero hacer eso por amor, Edward, no por ninguna otra razón.

Quería que la refutara, que le dijera que la amaba y que podían construir una vida en común partiendo de esa base. Pero él no dijo nada eso. Se puso pálido y, tras mirarla un momento en silencio, negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Si estás decidida, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión. Empezaré a buscar otra persona hoy mismo —la miró con dureza—. ¿Puedes quedarte al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien? Tengo trabajo importante que hacer, y no podré vigilarlos todo el día.

—Tienen su guardería —sugirió ella.

—Sí, pero hoy es domingo y no empiezan hasta el miércoles —le recordó él. Limpió las bocas de sus hijos y los mandó a ver la televisión, ordenándoles que no patearan nada—. ¿Te quedarás hasta entonces?

Bella sabía que era un error, pero la imagen de los rostros esperanzados de los niños y la mezcla de determinación y confusión en la mirada de Edward la hicieron capitular.

—Sí, me quedaré hasta entonces.

El miércoles por la tarde, mientras los niños estaban en la guardería, Edward se paseaba nerviosamente por su despacho. Bella le había llevado un montón de periódicos para que él buscase niñeras y ella se había encerrado en su habitación a buscar en las ofertas de empleo.

—No estás buscando niñera —oyó Edward que le decía. Levantó la mirada y la vio en la puerta del estudio—. Ni siquiera has abierto los periódicos.

Edward sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al ver que el único interés de Bella era salir de aquella casa cuanto antes.

—Claro que sí —se defendió, mirando por la ventana—. He mirado docenas de anuncios, he dejado mi solicitud en diez agencias y he entrevistado a seis candidatas.

—Pero no has contratado a ninguna —insistió ella. Agarró los periódicos y los presionó contra el pecho de Edward.

Él los arrojó al suelo y la encaró furioso.

—No me presiones, Bella. No estoy de humor para que me atosigues.

—Y yo no estoy de humor para seguir aquí. Tienes que seguir buscando. ¡Ahora!

—Te lo advertí —dijo él, y la besó.

La boca de Bella lo recibió, aunque sus manos intentaron detenerlo. Él la sujetó con fuerza rápidamente, y ella se retorció y pataleó para liberarse.

—No te resistas —murmuró él, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si se había vuelto loco.

—No quiero esto —masculló ella.

—¿Entonces por qué me besas? —le preguntó, sacudido por la frustración. La deseaba desesperadamente. Deseaba hacerle el amor.

Entonces Bella pronunció su nombre. ¿Sería resignación? ¿Aceptación? ¿Deseo? Tal vez las tres cosas. Lo único cierto era que su cuerpo cedió, que su furia se apagó y que toda ella parecía vulnerable.

—Bella, cariño, no me niegues esto —le susurró, besándola en el rostro y el cuello—. No sé lo que me pasa —le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Últimamente no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, conteniendo la respiración mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. ¿De verdad piensas en mí todo el tiempo, Edward?

—Sí —admitió, pasándole una mano por la curva familiar de su cadera. El recuerdo de lo que había sido hacer el amor con ella le estremecía todo el cuerpo—. Te miro y te deseo.

—Satisfacción sexual —dijo ella, apartándose ligeramente—. Te refieres a eso, ¿verdad?

—Podría haber mucho más, aunque no quieras pensar en el matrimonio.

Bella soltó una amarga carcajada y se separó. Por unos momentos, los dos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose en silencio.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, Edward —dijo ella finalmente, al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos—. De hecho, voy a ahorrarte esa preocupación y voy a irme ahora mismo. No hay razón por la que no puedas cuidar tú mismo de tus hijos mientras encuentras a otra niñera. Tu trabajo tendrá que esperar, si es necesario.

—No tienes medio de transporte. Ni trabajo.

—Jacob puede llevarme a la estación. Tomaré un tren a Sydney. Allí tengo amigos con los que puedo quedarme hasta que encuentre algo.

—¿Qué amigos? ¿Quiénes son? Vamos, sé razonable…

—No tengo que darte detalles. Ya no soy tu empleada, y me marcho.

Se dio la vuelta para salir. Edward se dispuso a detenerla, pero en aquel momento empezó a sonar el teléfono. Masculló una maldición y agarró bruscamente el auricular.

Era una llamada de negocios que lo mantuvo ocupado varios minutos. Al colgar, un silencio incómodo invadió la casa. Bella se había marchado, pero le había dejado una breve nota en la mesa de la cocina, diciéndole que Jacob la llevaba a la estación y que él se acordara de ir a buscar a los niños a la guardería.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa con sus hijos fue muy difícil. Los niños no se tomaron nada bien la noticia de que Bella se había marchado y estuvieron quejándose y peleándose entre ellos hasta que Edward los reprendió.

Una vez en casa, y cuando los tuvo frente al televisor, se fijó en que el coche de Jacob estaba de vuelta. Les dijo a sus hijos que no se movieran y fue en busca de su jardinero.

Jacob estaba en su apartamento, con la puerta abierta. Había encendido la televisión y estaba viendo las noticias sobre el descarrilamiento de un tren.

—Tenemos que hablar del trabajo de mañana —dijo Edward con voz dura—. Quiero que hagas unas cuantas cosas además de tus labores diarias.

—Espera —dijo Jacob, haciéndolo callar con un gesto—. Estoy preocupado por esto.

Edward miró la televisión al tiempo que el locutor mencionaba cuál era la línea ferroviaria que había sufrido el siniestro. Entonces comprendió la preocupación de Jacob.

—¿A qué hora la dejaste en la estación?

Jacob se lo dijo y él asintió, intentando no dejarse dominar por el pánico.

—Voy a llamar al número que han dado en las noticias, a ver si puedo encontrarla.

Volvió a casa y llamó, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Apenas le dieron detalles de lo sucedido y no le dijeron si había víctimas. Pero era indudable que Bella viajaba en ese tren.

—Voy a buscarla —dijo, y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres que me quede con los niños? —le preguntó Jacob.

Se había olvidado de sus hijos. Se detuvo e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—No quiero llevármelos, porque no sé lo que encontraré allí. Pero tampoco debería dejarlos aquí. Nunca se han quedado contigo…

—Llamaré a mi tía Sue —dijo Jacob, agarrando el teléfono—. Vive muy cerca de aquí y puede venir en coche. Es muy responsable. Entre los dos los cuidaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —aceptó Edward, y salió corriendo en busca de Bella.

¿Estaría bien?, se preguntó una y otra vez mientras conducía con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que averiguarlo enseguida.

* * *

_Ay Dios! y a hora que pasara? esta parejita ha pasado por unas. No han podido estra tranquilos en ningun momento. Esperemos que Bella este bn y a ver que sucede_.


	15. Chapter 14

_Hola chiks, aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia; ya solo nos queda el epilogo. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo y me dejen sus reviews._

* * *

Capítulo 14

El descarrilamiento se había producido en una zona empinada, junto a la carretera. Había ambulancias, coches de policía y vehículos de rescate. Edward dejó el todoterreno a cierta distancia y empezó a correr, llamando a Bella a gritos. Al ver los vagones volcados, el corazón casi se le salió del pecho.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente. Unos subían por su propio pie hacia la carretera. Otros eran atendidos por el personal sanitario. Los niños lloraban y la gente se consolaba mutuamente. El maquinista estaba siendo interrogado por la policía.

Pero a él sólo le interesaba una persona. Y tenía que encontrarla.

—Aquí, Edward. Estoy aquí.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Casi creyó que la había imaginado, pero enseguida la vio, levantándose temblorosamente del suelo, junto al árbol en que estaba apoyada.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la había estrechado entre sus brazos. Entonces respiró hondo y la separó.

—¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha examinado alguien? Llamaré a alguien…

—Estoy bien. Sólo me he dado unos cuantos golpes y me ha entrado un ataque de nervios —sonrió débilmente y una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla—. Ya me han examinado, Edward. De verdad. Estaba intentando recuperar el aliento antes de decidir qué hacer.

—Vas a venir a casa donde yo pueda cuidarte —declaró él, como si fuera la única solución posible. Pero primero tenía que tocarla y abrazarla, hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien—. Ahora estás conmigo. Y haré todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.

—No ha habido víctimas —murmuró ella, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho—. Algún idiota dejó el coche atravesado en la vía, pero hemos tenido suerte. El maquinista lo vio e intentó evitar la colisión, aunque no pudo frenar a tiempo —se estremeció al recordarlo—. Debería ir a Sydney. Mis amigos…

—Yo los llamaré por ti —ofreció Edward—. Pero ahora te vuelves a casa conmigo.

—¿Y mi equipaje? Estaba en el tren.

—Lo recuperaremos más tarde, si es posible. Hasta entonces tendrás que ponerte ropa de Alice. Yo cuidaré de ti. No te preocupes.

El rostro de Bella se llenó de lágrimas y él apartó la mirada, sabiendo cuánto odiaba ella perder el control. La ayudó a subir la cuesta y la acomodó en el todoterreno, envolviéndola con un grueso jersey que tenía en el asiento trasero. Bella estaba pálida y seguía temblando, por lo que Edward encendió la calefacción, aunque no hacía frío.

Cuando llegaron a Mountain Gem, pareció recuperarse un poco.

—Los niños…

—Están con Jacob y su tía, esperándote —le abrió la puerta del coche y la levantó en brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra él sin protestar, y ni siquiera oyó los saludos y preguntas de los niños. Edward les aseguró que estaba bien, pero que debía descansar.

Pero, ¿estaba realmente bien?, se preguntó con preocupación. ¿Sería suficiente el examen médico que le habían practicado los enfermeros en el lugar del siniestro?

—¿Bella? Vamos a desnudarte y a meterte en la cama —le dijo dulcemente. La había llevado a su propia habitación, porque Bella era suya. Había sido una especie de revelación al ver el accidente, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilarla.

Nunca volvería a dejarla marchar. De eso no tenía la menor duda. Ella se recuperaría en su cama, donde él podía tumbarse a su lado y vigilarla de cerca.

Fue al cuarto de baño por una toallita cálida y empezó a limpiarle la cara y los brazos. Mientras lo hacía, vio unas cuantas magulladuras y arañazos en su piel. Las manos empezaron a temblarle y se apresuró a acabar la tarea. La desnudó y la dejó en ropa interior y con una camiseta suya.

—Acuéstate, cariño —la tumbó en la cama y la arropó—. Voy a traerte unas aspirinas.

Ella asintió, pero parecía ausente. Edward permaneció de pie junto a la cama, contemplando su pálido rostro, su pelo alborotado y sus ojos afligidos, y entonces la revelación lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

La amaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba. Era la única mujer a quien quería en su vida.

En algún momento se había producido el cambio, y ahora no había vuelta atrás. La magnitud de sus sentimientos era tal que casi asustó a Edward.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, donde estaban Jacob, su tía y los niños. Los cuatro lo miraron expectantes y Edward les dijo que sólo tenía unos arañazos. Jacob suspiró aliviado y le presentó a su tía, una simpática viuda de cincuenta y pocos años que parecía haber hecho buenas amigas con los pequeños. Edward le agradeció su ayuda y ella se ofreció para llevarse los niños aquella noche y permitir así que Edward se dedicara por entero a Bella.

Edward aceptó encantado y, tras despedirse de los niños, volvió a la habitación y la despertó suavemente para darle las aspirinas. Luego, se desnudó y se acostó junto a ella. Cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, y eso le bastó a Edward. De momento.

Bella se despertó lentamente y poco a poco fue recordándolo todo. Le dolía el cuerpo y era indudable que tenía magulladuras, pero gracias a Dios el accidente no había sido tan grave como podía haber sido. Además, se sentía impregnada por una cálida sensación de seguridad que sólo podía atribuirse a una fuente…

Así que cuando abrió los ojos, no la sorprendió encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Edward fijos en ella y llenos de preocupación. Estaba abrazándola y con el pecho desnudo presionado contra el suyo, cubierto por una camiseta de algodón.

—¿Me metiste en la cama anoche? —le preguntó—. ¿Te arrastré conmigo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu habitación?

—Demasiadas preguntas por la mañana —respondió él con voz severa, aunque mirándola con dulzura, y la besó ligeramente en los labios.

Pero Bella había pasado por una experiencia muy dura el día anterior y no quería que la privaran de nada. Si Edward quería besarla, al menos podía hacerlo como era debido. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y se arqueó contra él, demostrándole sus intenciones.

Y Edward pareció dispuesto a complacerla. Gimió e intensificó el beso, pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo.

—Estás en un estado muy frágil. No debería forzarte así. Lo siento.

—Oh, qué tonto eres —se dispuso a lanzarse contra él y obligarlo a besarla, pero de repente recordó que no debería estar haciendo eso.

Edward no la quería. Ni había esperanza de que lo hiciera.

—¿Te he arrastrado a la cama conmigo? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

Edward la tumbó sobre la almohada y se apoyó en un codo, observándola. Ella empezó a moverse inquieta, lamentándose por el aspecto que debía de tener y deseando que Edward no pareciera tan dulce y encantador.

—No, no me has arrastrado a la cama contigo —dijo él finalmente.

—Oh, en ese caso, estupendo.

—¿Sabías que Jacob tiene una tía encantadora llamada Sue? Es viuda y se siente muy sola desde que su hijo menor se fue de casa. Voy a pedirle que sea la niñera de Tony y Matt. Creo que aceptará con mucho gusto.

Bella deseó que los labios no le estuvieran temblando. No tenía fuerzas para aquello.

—Eso es perfecto, Edward. En serio. Me alegro mucho.

—Sí, así que ya no te necesitaré más para cuidar a los niños.

¿Hasta dónde pretendía ser cruel?, se preguntó ella, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—No, está claro que no.

De repente, la expresión de Edward se tornó totalmente seria.

—Eso significa que cuando te pida que te quedes, Bella, te lo estaré pidiendo por mí. No por mis hijos ni porque te compadezca ni porque quiera ayudarte. He aceptado que eres perfectamente capaz de arreglártelas tú sola sin mi ayuda. Si te quiero aquí, es por mi propio bien.

—No sé si te entiendo —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Te necesito, Bella —la besó en la nariz y en los párpados, y cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos—. Y es porque te quiero. Te quiero desesperadamente.

—Me quieres —repitió ella como una estúpida. ¿Acaso se había dado un golpe en la cabeza que le hacía tener alucinaciones?—. Pero nunca has dicho que me quisieras.

—Hasta ayer no lo sabía —admitió él—. Hay mucho que necesito decirte, Bella, y no sé por dónde empezar. Me arrepiento por cómo te traté de joven. Me equivoqué al intentar controlarte, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. Siempre me estabas desafiando, y no sabía cómo enfrentarme a eso. Sigo sin saberlo, pero sí sé que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Bella pensó en los días de su infancia. En sus enfrentamientos con Edward y en su anhelo secreto de tener a alguien que la cuidara como él cuidaba a su hermana.

—Siempre envidié a Alice. La querías mucho.

Edward soltó una amarga carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Fui un pésimo padre para ella, Bella. Tanto, que me suplicó que volviera a trabajar muchas horas para que no me quedara tiempo que dedicarle. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba tan decidido a alejarme de Tony y Matt? Porque no quería que un día me dieran la espalda. Pensaba que sería mejor para todos si ese paso lo daba yo antes.

—Oh, Edward… —susurró ella. Nunca se había imaginado que Edward tuviera sus traumas.

—Puede que algún día me rechacen. Pero son mis hijos y los quiero. Tengo que estar en sus vidas hasta que ellos me lo permitan.

—Alice siempre supo que la querías —le dijo Bella sin poder evitarlo. Edward la miró sorprendido—. Sólo deseaba pasar más tiempo con otras personas, y por eso te pidió que dedicaras más horas a tu trabajo —le mantuvo la mirada, decidida a que escuchara aquello y lo aceptara—. Le diste seguridad después de que vuestros padres murieran. Gracias a ti no tuvo miedo. Se quedaría destrozada si supiera lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo.

—Entonces será mejor que no se lo digamos —dijo él, riendo—. Y ahora quiero hablar de nosotros, Bella —se inclinó hacia ella y la besó—. Te quiero. Quiero casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

Bella se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Realmente la amaba. El corazón se le hinchó de alegría, pero enseguida volvió a caer en su horrible vacío.

—No puedo, Edward. Te arrepentirías. No merezco la pena.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Eres preciosa, tienes talento y eres más cariñosa que cualquier madre —le tomó de la barbilla y la miró fijamente—. Y te deseo en todos los aspectos.

—No puedo ser madre, Edward —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. No puedo tener hijos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, horrorizado—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Bella se echó hacia atrás. El dolor en su corazón era cada vez más agudo.

—No me desarrollé como las otras niñas. Sólo he tenido dos menstruaciones en mi vida. Mi útero no funciona. Soy estéril.

—Ojalá no fuera el caso —murmuró él con voz dolida.

—Eso lo cambia todo —dijo ella, intentando retirarse—. Lo sé. Y lo entiendo.

Pero Edward se negó a soltarla y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

—No, Bella. Creo que no entiendes nada —tragó saliva con dificultad, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz más suave que Bella jamás había oído—. Me duele por ti. Me duele que nunca vayas a poder alumbrar a un niño. Y ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

—Por favor, no quiero hablar de esto —suplicó ella, desgarrada por dentro.

—Pero yo sí quiero, Bella —la sacudió ligeramente—. Tengo que hablar de esto —se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra la almohada, estrechando a Bella entre sus brazos—. Siento que no puedas tener hijos. Lo siento de corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de que me lo hayas contado, porque eso me ayuda a entenderte un poco más. Quiero que seas mi mujer y que seas una madre para Tony y Matt —le dio un beso en la boca para enfatizarlo—. Tú me retaste a que los aceptara en mi vida. Ahora yo te reto para que hagas lo mismo. Para que los aceptes, a ellos y a mí, y nos permitas ser tu familia.

Bella se sentía tan abrumada que no podía hablar. Las lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos y empaparon el pecho de Edward. Lágrimas por una vieja herida que por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de sanar.

—Y tal vez podamos adoptar un bebé, si eso es lo que quieres —sugirió él, apartándole las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos—. Te quiero, Bella. En mi vida y para siempre. No puedo vivir sin ti. No quiero hacerlo. Por favor, dime que te casarás conmigo.

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí —respondió, riendo y llorando, y enterró la cara en su cuello—. Sí. Me casaré contigo. Y seré una madre para Tony y Matt —soltó un sollozo de júbilo—. Seremos una familia.

Un profundo estremecimiento sacudió a Edward, que dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Gracias. No sabes cuánto significa para mí —la tumbó de espaldas y se colocó sobre ella—. Te necesito, te quiero, te deseo, Bella.

—¿Me necesitas ahora mismo?

Él le dio un beso largo y apasionado y se retiró ligeramente.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que eso es un sí —respondió ella—. ¿Qué pasa con los niños?

—Están en el apartamento del garaje, con Jacob y su tía —miró el reloj de la mesilla—. Aún es muy temprano. Seguro que no los veremos hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Bella rodeó con los brazos a su amado y tiró de él hacia ella.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes.

* * *

_Bueno que creen que pasara ahora? Como les gustaria o piensan que va a terminar esta historia? Espero sus teorias._

_Saludos y abrazos a todas ;)_


	16. Epilogo

_Hola chiks despues de un par de dias, ya llegamos al epilogo. Fue un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes. Se que lo he mencionado en otras ocasiones, pero no me canso de reiterar mis gracias por todas las que me acompañaron leyendo esta historia, por sus comentarios, reviews, favoritos y alertas . A todas gracias!. El nombre de la autora del libro es Jennie Adams, y las historia lleva el mismo nombre; los personajes por su parte como saben pertenecen a la fantastica Stephanie Meyer. Bueno no siendo mas las dejo con el final tan esperado. _

* * *

**Epílogo**

Había pasado un año. Una cálida brisa soplaba entre las hojas de los gomeros y los manzanos del huerto. En la granja, la señora Sue estaría seguramente llorando junto a los restos del desayuno. La tía de Jacob se ponía un poco sentimental en los momentos trascendentales, y el primer día de los niños en la escuela primaria era ciertamente trascendental. Alice también los había visitado varias veces en los últimos meses, pero no estaba allí aquel día.

El autobús apareció en la distancia, acercándose por la carretera hacia ellos.

—¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene! —gritaron los niños, saltando de entusiasmo.

Bella podía sentir la emoción de Edward, pero primero miró a Rosalie y sonrió.

Edward había removido toda Australia buscando un pariente verdadero de Bella. Alguien de su árbol genealógico que no fueran sus padres. Y había encontrado a Rosalie, una prima segunda por parte de madre y la mujer más cariñosa del mundo. Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, Rosalie se había instalado en la cercana Blackheath. Era ceramista y se había adaptado a las mil maravillas en el pueblo y en la familia. Bella no podía estar más agradecida.

Henchida de felicidad, se volvió hacia Edward y le sonrió.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño. Van a estar bien. En serio.

—Lo sé —dijo él con un resoplido—. Pero es duro dejarlos marchar, eso es todo.

Edward trabajaba tres días a la semana en Sydney, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en casa, trabajando en la granja o jugando con los niños. Iba a ser doloroso perder ese tiempo con sus hijos, pero Bella sonrió al pensar cómo lo mantendría ocupado, cuando ella no estuviera en sus clases de la universidad.

El conductor del autobús tocó la bocina y se detuvo en el arcén. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bella les dio un rápido abrazo a cada niño. Pronto serían demasiado mayores y no se dejarían abrazar, y ella quería aprovecharse al máximo mientras pudiera.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando los vio subir al autobús y tomar asiento junto a sus viejos amigos de la guardería, pero enseguida sonrió de felicidad por ellos.

Rosalie se despidió de ellos agitando un pañuelo rosa y volvió a la casa. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Bella y Edward se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión.

—No me has contado casi nada de tu cita con el médico —dijo Edward, tomándola del brazo y encaminándose de vuelta a casa.

Le había insistido a Bella que fuera a visitar a un especialista, para asegurarse de que no tuviera un problema grave en el cuerpo que pudiera afectarla más tarde.

No tenía ningún problema, y el especialista incluso creía posible que con un poco de suerte algún día pudieran concebir un bebé. Había tratado otros casos similares en mujeres que acabaron siendo madres, y había insistido en que quería seguir viendo a Bella y explorar otras alternativas.

Bella se había mostrado dispuesta. No le importaba concebir un hijo o no. Se sentía feliz y completa con Edward y los niños, y no había día en que no se despertara con una sonrisa. Si seguía visitando al especialista, era más por Edward que por ella misma.

—Me ha hablado de la fertilización in vitro.

Edward la miró alzando las cejas, sin ocultar el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Sí —corroboró ella con una sonrisa—. Lo ha mencionado, pero ya no es una opción.

—Oh —dijo él, visiblemente decepcionado, aunque se esforzó por sonreír—. Bueno, no pasa nada. Ya lo hemos hablado. Podemos adoptar un niño, si quieres… —se interrumpió al ver que Bella estaba sonriendo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué sonrío? —le preguntó ella.

—Está bien —dijo él, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Sonrío porque la fertilización in vitro ya no es posible.

—¿Cómo? No lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que ha ocurrido algo más, y que ya sabes con total seguridad que nunca podrás concebir?

—No. No estoy diciendo eso. Estoy embarazada. De doce semanas —le agarró las manos y se las puso en el vientre—. Tengo un bulto y todo. ¿Lo sientes?

—Pero yo pensaba que… —la voz se le quebró y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Te has hecho pruebas? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Me he hecho pruebas y tanto el bebé como yo estamos bien.

Edward soltó un grito ahogado. Levantó a Bella en brazos y empezó a darle vueltas hasta que ella estuvo riendo y mareada. Entonces se detuvo y la besó. Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Deseas esto, Bella? Nunca te lo había preguntado —dudó un momento—. Supongo que no quería hacerme ilusiones por si era imposible.

—Lo deseo —afirmó ella, besándolo de nuevo—. Lo deseo porque te quiero y porque se nos ha concedido contra todo pronóstico. Es la oportunidad para que ambos tengamos lo que creíamos haber perdido. Para ti, ver a tu hijo desde que nazca. Para mí… bueno, eso y mucho más.

—Sí —susurró él—. Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Y yo a ti también.

Y ese amor era lo que lo hacía todo tan especial.

Fin


End file.
